


Whirlwind

by RhysMerilot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysMerilot/pseuds/RhysMerilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost as if they were fated to be with one another and there was no denying they were headed deep into a whirlwind romance. With a small part of their past bringing them together many years later, they soon find out just how they were truly meant to be together…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a deep fondness for writing AU stories, but this is not another Miles To Go in case anyone will want to jump to conclusions right off the bat.
> 
> Just a couple of quick notes...I have deliberately changed Regina's age/past to suit the needs for the specific story I am telling. Certain events in Emma's life have been altered as well. I have tweaked with certain events in the past, present and will do so in the future, but there may be a few nods at canon when and where I deem fit.
> 
> Try not to let those things bother you because I plan on taking you readers for a ride! Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think and I ask for a little bit of patience as the burn is slow at first but I promise you it picks up and I never fail to deliver!(at least I hope not!) Enjoy :)

_Twenty Years Ago…_

The din of happy laughter and shrill shrieking filled the busy playground, dozens of children running about and chasing one another, enjoying their recess as the teacher looked on. Eight yea old Emma Swan sat by herself on the otherwise deserted swings, kicking at the dirt as she watched the other children play. Emma frowned as two older boys ran past her, both of them pointing at her and laughing as they did. She kicked at the dirt and gripped the metal chains harder, the metal biting into her calloused hands as she struggled to remain calm.

If she lashed out and started a fight, they'd send her away. Again. If she caused any problems, they'd send her away. Again. The current home she was living in had been the nicest foster family she'd had so far in all the years she'd been in the system. Her whole life it was all she'd ever known, and all she wanted more than a family of her own was a friend. A friend was something she never had, and with never having been in one home, school, or city long enough to make one, she wasn't sure she'd ever fine someone to call a real friend.

"Hi."

Emma turned in the swing to look at the girl behind her. She'd seen her before on the playground, but they were in different classes and they'd never spoken to one another. Emma raised an eyebrow at the brown haired, brown-eyed girl. Nobody had spoken to her in the month she'd been at the school, at least not outside of the classroom and away from the teachers' watchful eyes.

"Hi," Emma said with a toothy grin. "I'm Emma."

"You're new."

"I am," she nodded. "What's your name?"

"Regina."

Emma slipped off the swing and stuck out her small yet calloused hand towards the slightly shorter girl. "Nice to meet you, Regina."

Regina glanced down at her hand and was hesitant to reach out to shake it, the gesture far too formal for two young girls. When she pulled her hand away, she none too subtly wiped it on her jeans and offered Emma a more polite than friendly smile. Neither said a word otherwise as Regina sat down on the empty swing next to her and they spent the rest of recess there together, alone and away from all the other children.

When the bell rang at the end of recess, Regina was the first to hop off the swing. "We should go line up," she said quietly. "We'll get into trouble if we don't."

"Let them give us trouble," Emma muttered as she stared down at the ground. "Wouldn't be the first time I've been in trouble."

"Do you get into trouble a lot?"

"Often enough," she replied with a shrug. "I can't really get into any trouble anymore. They'd send me back."

"Back where?"

"The orphanage."

Regina looked surprised as she stared at Emma, both of them ignoring the warning whistle from the teacher who was on playground duty and struggling to round up the kids who refused to line up to return to class. Emma shrugged and stuffed her hands into her too small, too short jeans and stared down at the grass. She nearly jumped when Regina laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see a small smile on the other girl's face.

"It's okay, you know, that you're from an orphanage. I was taken from my family a little while ago."

"You were?" Emma asked. It was her turn to look surprised. "Why?"

"My mom isn't around and they say she's not well enough to take care of me. It's only temporary."

"That's what they all say," Emma muttered under her breath as the teacher whistled for a second time. Emma slung her arm over Regina's shoulders. "Guess we ought to go back inside now."

"What about you? Where are you staying? With a foster family?" Regina asked and Emma just simply nodded. "Are they nice?"

"Nice enough. They're always nice at first."

"Until?"

"Until I get into trouble and they don't want me around anymore."

"Oh," Regina's face fell. "That's sad."

"Whatever," Emma shrugged, not moving her arm from around the slightly shorter girl's shoulders and she chuckled as she bumped her body into hers. Upon the third warning whistle she finally dropped her arm from around her and let out a dejected sigh. "Guess we better go inside, huh?"

"We'll get into trouble if we don't."

"You one of those good girls, aren't you, Gina?"

"No, and my name is Regina."

"That's what I said," Emma grinned, tongue in cheek as the third whistle blew and they shared a smile before they took off running towards the doors that led back into the school. Just as they walked past a very aggravated teacher, Emma reached out to stop her before she could walk down the opposite direction of the hall. "Can we play tomorrow at recess?"

"You want to play with me?" Regina asked with a look of surprise. "Nobody ever wants to."

"Well I do, Gina."

"I told you, my name is—"

"Regina, right," Emma laughed and she rolled her eyes as the aggravated teacher grabbed the back of her t-shirt and urged her along to her class. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gina!"

Every day after that for nearly three months, they'd became nearly inseparable. Every day they played at recess and every morning one or the other would wait by the fence at the playground for the other to be dropped off at school. Until one morning, two days before the Christmas break, when Regina never showed up for school. She never showed up the next day and after the break, in the New Year, she never came back then either. Emma had gained and lost her only friend and it wasn't long after that that she'd fallen back into her old habits.

It took only a handful of days after the Christmas break for her to get into a fight with one of the older boys and she was shipped off, yet again, to another home in another city, leaving Boston behind and no idea where to find her only friend.

[X]

_Present day…_

Emma Swan sat in her yellow Bug and watched the children play on the very same playground she'd once played on herself when she was young. There was only one reason she even remembered that particular school and it was because she had made her first and only friend there while she'd been living in Boston twenty years before. She'd been on a job, hunting down an ex-husband on the run that not only owed thousands in child support to his ex-wife, but also had skipped out on his bail and missed two court hearings. It just so happened that his ex-wife lived in one of her old neighborhoods and she'd taken a slight detour and a trip down memory lane just to have a little bit of a break from a dead-end job.

All her life she'd been in hundreds of different schools, but this one in particular was one she'd only remember because of that brown haired, brown-eyed girl who had become her only friend. She had searched for her over the years, always coming up with dead ends, her boss claiming she could've married or moved out of the country or even just changed her name. Emma knew that if Regina had ever tried to find her, she'd have the very same problem.

She'd always thought of herself as Emma Swan for as long as she could remember when she was a child, but with different homes and different families, her last name was always different depending on where she was and who had taken her in at the time. She couldn't even remember what name she went by when she knew Regina. She couldn't even find out that information for herself because those records were sealed indefinitely.

"Hey," a man said as he rapped on the closed window. "You waiting for your kid?" He asked once she'd rolled down the window. "Ma'am?"

"Uh…no, I—I just stopped for a minute."

The man narrowed his eyes at her, beady little black eyes that made her feel uneasy. She glanced at the horribly sewn badge on his black jacket that said 'security' in faint letters. No matter what her answer was, it didn't make her look good.

"Well, this is a school zone ma'am and unless you have a pass to park on this street, you can't be here."

"I just stopped for a minute."

"From what I saw it's been more than a minute," he replied, his voice taking on an irritated tone. "I need you to leave. Now."

"I'm going!" Emma said as she reached for the keys in the ignition. "Jesus."

There had been another reason she'd stopped, just like she did whenever she passed any elementary schools while she was out driving. Ten years before, she'd given birth to a baby boy during a stint in juvie and he'd been taken from her. She never fought to keep him, how could she have when she was nothing but a high school drop out and a child of the system with nothing to offer a child. She was still a child herself and she couldn't support herself, much less a baby. Still, she always found herself to be curious, always wondering if one of the ten-year-old boys out on the playground was her son.

It was a closed adoption from what she'd found out just five years before when she started looking into where her son had ended up. She'd originally just been worried that he'd been dumped into the system just as she had been, that he had a life just as hers used to be, and a part of her could not stomach knowing that she gave up her son, unwillingly or not, and that somewhere out there a part of her was re-living the childhood—or lack of—she'd gone through herself. Closed adoption or not, it never stopped her from trying to find him to no avail.

The drive back to her apartment in downtown Boston took longer than it should of, her thoughts everywhere else but on the road. She parked in her usual spot and pulled out her cell. She quickly dialed a number and slouched in her seat as the line began to ring.

"Judy, it's me," she said quickly as she held the phone with one hand and absentmindedly traced her fingers over her steering wheel. "I need you to look into something for me."

"Again?" The secretary that worked for the small bail bonds firm groaned on the other line. Phone calls like this, work related or not, were a normal occurrence. "Who is it this time, doll?"

"It's not _him_ ," Emma sighed. "It's someone else."

"Give me a name and I'll run it, but let me just remind you that I'm off in thirty minutes. If the computer doesn't finish the search by the time I gotta clock out, I'm gone, do ya hear me?"

"I know," Emma said and she inhaled sharply, clicking her tongue against her teeth as she waited for Judy to shuffle her way from her desk to Mo's to use the computer.

"What's the name, doll?"

"Regina."

"We've searched for this woman a hundred times, what makes you think we'll find her this time?"

"Maybe we need to search for her parents," Emma suggested and she tried in vain to remember the name of Regina's mother, only mentioned once when she'd overheard a few of the teachers talking in the time that the two had gone to school together. "Carly—no, Cora? Cora Miller. I think it was Miller. That sounds right. Try that."

After a few seconds passed and Emma could hear her hesitantly typing the name, Judy sighed loudly and the sound of Mo's chair creaking loudly made Emma wince. "What's so special about her anyway?" Judy asked.

"We were friends a long time ago."

"Ah."

"Is it working?"

"Nah, doll, I'm just keeping you on the line for shits and giggles," Judy replied, her voice dripping with her usual sarcasm. "Of course it's working. Old Mo's computer is a piece of shit. You know how long it takes to do anything on this ancient beast."

"Look, if it's that much of a hassle, I drive around to the office and do it myself, Judy," Emma said as she reached for the keys that were still in the ignition.

"No, no, it's no hassle," Judy said in a rush. "It's pulling up the results now. You sure the last name is right?"

"I have no idea. Regina was in the system like I was. Whatever family she was with at the time, they could've given her their name when she was enrolled in the school."

"Like you."

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "Like me. We were kids, you know? Last names and other formalities weren't exactly important to us."

She could hear the other woman tapping what she knew was likely a pen against Mo's cluttered desk as she waited for the old computer to bring up the search results. They'd been through this many times over the years and every time Emma had managed to completely side-step and avoid Judy's prying questions about why it was so important that she find this woman, especially now after it having been twenty years since she'd seen her last. The truth was, when Emma truly thought of it, she wasn't sure why. She dreamt of those memories she had with Regina when they were children and those moments they shared together had been the only happy ones she could remember.

Happy endings were her only hope in a world where hope was impossible for her to hold on to and yet hope was also the only thing she ever truly had.

Emma picked at the seam of her jeans on the outside of her right knee as she shifted the phone to the other ear. When she heard the computer beep over the line, she straightened up in the seat and waited for Judy to speak.

"Bad news again, doll," Judy said quietly and Emma frowned as her grip on the phone tightened. "There are no Cora Miller's in the database. No C. Miller's either. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Emma said with a dejected sigh. "It's no big deal, really. I must have the wrong name or something."

"She's bound to turn up one day."

"I hope so."

"Emma?" Judy said before she could hang up. "Happy birthday, doll."

"Thanks."

Emma hung up and slipped her phone into her pocket before reaching for the small white box on the seat next to her. A birthday treat to herself, one single cupcake and a single candle waiting upstairs in her almost barren apartment. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and slipped the small box under her arm while reaching for the folder that contained all the files on the current case she was on.

Another birthday, her twenty-eighth, would be spent alone. Nothing ever changed and as she let herself into the building, she wondered, as she always did, if anything ever would.

[X]

Regina Mills watched her son as he sat on the swing at the park away from the other children, kicking at the dirt as he scowled at her. She sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, not knowing how to get her son out of the current funk he'd fallen into. She wondered if she'd made the mistake of telling him he was adopted on the morning of his tenth birthday because ever since then, he'd been nothing but cold and angry towards her.

"Henry, come along, dear. We need to get home for dinner before it gets too late."

"Whatever," Henry muttered just loud enough for her to hear as he slipped off the swing and stormed over to where she sat on the bench. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Whatever you would like," Regina smiled as she reached out for him. He immediately recoiled and her heart felt like it was breaking all over again, just as it had in the days since she'd told him that he was adopted. "I can even make some pizza if you—"

"You hate pizza."

"Yes, but you don't," Regina said softly and he shrugged as he led the way over to the small parking lot where she parked the car. "Or maybe we could go to Granny's for dinner instead?"

"I'm really not that hungry," Henry said as he walked around to the passenger side of the Mercedes and waited for Regina to unlock the door. "Besides," he said once they were seated inside. "I have homework I need to finish."

"Homework you claimed not to have before we went to the park?" Regina questioned and she was answered with another shrug of his shoulders and a roll of his eyes. "Henry—"

"I forgot about it, okay?" Henry snapped and he shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever, _Mom_ , I'll have it done before bed time."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose before she turned the key into the ignition. Henry had been difficult even before she'd told him the truth of his adoption and things were proving only to be getting worse as the days went on. She wanted to turn back the clock to a time when he would lovingly call her Mom again without it being laced with bitter sarcasm. She wanted to go back to a time where her son openly loved her and they enjoyed the time they spent with one another. If only it was in her power, she'd do just that, but she'd made her choice. She could've gone his entire life without telling him he was adopted, but she knew that sooner or later he would have figured it out. He was a bright boy, smart and clever, more so than most children his age.

As she drove home from the park, she paused to glance over at him before turning on to Mifflin Street. He was sitting there with a frown upon his face as he stared absentmindedly out the window. If only he knew how lucky he was to have a family, even if it was just the two of them. If only he knew how lucky he was to have avoided growing up in the system and the system was a place Regina had fortunately only spent almost five months in before her father, Henry Sr. had come to take her in and give her a safe and happy home to live in.

Some of her only memories of her time in the system, aside from the family she'd lived with in that short span of time, and that was of a blonde haired girl she'd befriended. She thought of her often, dreamt of her far more times than she could count on both hands and that was just in the past week alone, more so in the last twenty odd years and never once did she forget those green eyes. Eyes filled with such hope, eyes filled with a lifetime beyond her years, eyes filled with dreams of a future she might never have the chance to live because of certain circumstances.

But that was a time of her life, and someone that her son had no idea about and it was a topic she wasn't quite sure how to bring up. Even in the past handful of days whenever he said some rather hurtful things, one of them being how he wished she'd just left him where she found him, she still couldn't quite find a way to it up. A part of her thought maybe he'd understand that they were not that different, but another part of her wondered if he'd even believe her at all anyway. Her ten-year-old son currently referred to her as the Evil Queen, as per the character in the book he'd grown so fond of in the last six months that was filled with fairytales cover to cover and not so much the conventional ones either.

"Henry—"

Regina sighed as she watched her son bolt out of the car before she barely had it in park and she shut the engine off and reached for her purse in the narrow back seat. With a heavy sigh, she headed inside and she winced as she heard Henry slam his bedroom door. She dropped her keys on the table by the door before climbing the four steps into the foyer.

She needed a drink. A very strong one. Dinner could wait. It wasn't as if Henry would be coming down from his room at any time soon. Not when he was in the state he was in lately…

[X]

Emma entered her apartment for the second time that night. Mo had called almost the instant she had placed her birthday treat down on the counter and she was changed and out on a job within the hour. It'd almost been a bust too, but she wasn't in any mood for some petty almost criminal who had skipped out on his bail because he was having an affair. She scowled as she tossed her keys on the small and narrow island and flipped on the light. Her feet ached from the too high heels she'd chosen to wear with her too tight red dress and she was just about to kick them off when the door buzzer rang.

She dropped the lighter beside the cupcake with the one lonely candle sticking out of the middle and walked towards the door. A quick glance through the peephole and finding nothing, she pulled open the door, ready to yell at the kids down the hall for bothering her again.

"I swear to god if you guys bother me again I'll fu—"

"Hi."

Emma looked down at the small boy in surprise. "Hi. Who are—"

"Did you give a little boy up for adoption ten years ago?" He asked as he placed a firm palm against her partially open door. "Because I'm that boy. I'm your son. I'm Henry."

Emma's jaw fell slack as he pushed his way past her into her barren apartment. He immediately went for the fridge and Emma felt nauseous and quickly made her way into the bathroom. Breathing heavily, she braced her hands against the edge of the sink and avoided looking at her reflection in the mirror. If it was true and this boy was her son, the first thought in her mind was how the hell did he find her before she found him first? Finding people was her thing but as it appeared, the apple didn't fall too far from the tree after all.

"Do you have any juice?" Henry called out and she inhaled sharply, moving to the closed door and placed her palms against it. "Never mind," he called out as she opened the door. "I found some."

"There is a glass you can use."

"I'm good," he grinned before taking the carton of orange juice directly to his lips for a second time, gulping until he nearly coughed from drinking too much too fast. "So, this is your place?"

"Yeah, it's home."

"No, it's not."

"It's not?" Emma asked in confusion. "Listen, kid. I've lived here for five years. It's home."

Henry looked around with an eyebrow quirked and he took another swig of juice before slamming the carton down on the counter. "Is it? Looks like you just moved in."

"Well I didn't and what the hell are you doing in Boston so late, kid? Where are your parents?"

"My mom is at home. She doesn't know I'm here."

"Then I'm taking you home, kid."

"Please don't!"

"Your mother is going to worry."

"No she's not!"

Emma ran her hands through her hair, her fingers pulling at the spots she's meticulously hair sprayed into place hours before. "Your mother is going to be worried sick, kid. Where do you live?"

"Storybrooke."

"Where?"

"In Maine."

Emma groaned quietly. Maine. It was a few hours drive at least and she had no ide where Storybrooke was. She'd never even heard of it. Not to mention the fact that she was still reeling over the fact that this kid was claiming to be her son, her son, and after all that time she'd tried to find him, he'd found her first. She ran her fingers through her hair and stared down at him, watching him as he drank straight from the carton again before she grabbed a clean glass from the drying rack next to the sink.

"Here, use a glass like a civilized person, kid, and I'm going to figure out what we're going to do. I should probably call the cops."

"And tell them what? That some kid showed up claiming to be your son?"

Emma knew that no matter if she told the truth or not, they'd believe the kid and whatever tale he spun. If Henry really was her son, it'd look like she'd kidnapped him. At best. Running her fingers through her hair once more, she poured him a glass of juice and placed the carton into the nearly empty fridge. She had a choice to make and she knew, no matter what she truly wanted, that she had to take him home to his mother.

They were in the Bug and on the road nearly half an hour and a change of clothes later. Henry was sitting in the passenger seat with a deep frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest in a way that reminded Emma so much of herself when she was young. She had caught herself one too many times in the middle of making comparisons when she knew that was the last thing she needed to be doing. Whether he was her son or not, he wasn't _hers_ and she was doing the right thing in bringing him home to his mother where he belonged.

They didn't speak much and the drive would be long, nearly four hours from downtown Boston to the town of Storybrooke, Maine. Emma had her doubts about the kid and she had every reason to since she'd been looking for him for years and never once found a lead. How he'd found her first had her looking for answers she wasn't going to find unless she asked him.

"Can we stop for food?"

"This isn't a road trip, kid. I'm taking you home."

"Whatever," Henry muttered. "I'm still hungry."

"You're going to have to wait until you get home," Emma replied, not taking her eyes off the road as the Bug rolled down the interstate. "What the hell are you doing coming all the way to Boston at night anyway, kid?"

"My name isn't "kid", it's Henry."

"Doesn't answer my question."

"I was looking for you. I wanted to find my real mom."

"You already have a mother, kid, and I ain't it."

"I hate her," he muttered and Emma glanced over at him before turning her eyes back to the road.

"What'd she do, ground you or something?"

"No."

"She had to have done something to make you think you hate her."

"I don't think I hate her," Henry said stubbornly. "I _know_ I hate her."

"Kid, that's your mother you're talking about."

"She's not my mom, you are."

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. He was sure her kid all right, just as stubborn as she knew she could be at times. When she spotted a sign signaling a rest stop was up ahead, she pulled into the exit lane and got off of the interstate. Despite already telling Henry she wasn't going to stop for food, her own stomach was conspiring against her and the Bug needed gas since she had no idea how far or how long it'd take to drive to a town she'd never heard of before.

Henry continued to scowl in the passenger seat as she pulled into the gas station and came to a stop in front of one of the pumps. She turned to him, almost telling him to sit tight, but clamped her mouth shut before she shut off the engine and slipped out quickly. Once she had the gas going, she pulled out her slim wallet from the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a twenty.

"Hey, kid?" Emma said as she leaned into the open window and handed him the bill. "Go get us some snacks, okay? Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Sure, go wild," she said with a smile that surprisingly wasn't forced and just before he opened the door, she cleared her throat. "If they have any bear claws—"

"Get you two?"

Emma laughed with a shake of her head. "Yeah, kid. Get me two."

"Okay!"

She watched him as he ran into the gas bar and she turned her attention back to the pump, watching as the numbers steadily rose higher. Her night had definitely not turned out as she'd thought it would, but then again her birthdays were usually spent alone and in the past handful of years, she'd been working. Always working, always finding ways to keep from dwelling on the fact that another birthday was spent alone yet again.

By the time she finished filling up the tank, Henry still hadn't come out of the gas bar and she sighed in annoyance as she crossed the lot and walked inside and found him standing at the counter while the man behind it rang up his purchases that well exceeded the twenty she'd given him. With a roll of her eyes, she strolled up to the cash and pulled out her wallet, sliding out her credit card she very rarely used and handed it to the clerk.

"I'm at pump three. Put it all on the card," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand and she glanced down at Henry with a raised eyebrow. She was about to question his purchases when she saw the half dozen box of bear claws and clamped her mouth shut.

"That everything?"

Emma glanced at the stash of candy, chips, and soda on the counter and nodded. The sooner she got this road trip over with, the better. What was the harm in letting the kid load up on junk food and stuff himself silly beyond belief? She'd done it many times herself before, no harm, no foul. She just nodded with a grimace as he swiped her card and told her the total.

Twenty minutes and one long bathroom break later, complete with Henry exiting it twice to complain about how dirty it was, they were back on the road with the radio as loud as they both could stand. The GPS on her phone couldn't locate Storybrooke and she was going on instructions from a ten-year-old boy, driving along the interstate at eleven at night with no idea where exactly she'd end up or what she'd do once she dropped him off at home.

After they'd been back on the road for almost two hours, Emma could feel the fatigue settling in and she blinked and gripped at the wheel, trying to keep her eyes wide open and her senses alert, but the road she was on, a narrow winding road Henry told her to take, it was dark and not a single other car had passed them since she turned on to the road. She turned to Henry, who was now fast asleep in the passenger seat with his head resting against the window and she sighed, choosing not to wake him despite her fears that they'd taken a wrong turn somewhere.

She sighed and continued to drive down the winding road and after making the next wide curve, that's when she saw it, the sign just up ahead and as she got closer, she read the words in white lettering, "Welcome to Storybrooke" and she sighed in relief.

"Hey," she said softly and she cleared her throat as she nudged Henry's shoulder until his eyes fluttered open sleepily. "Hey, kid? You're home."

"Oh."

"You want to tell me where you live? Your mom is probably—"

"I don't want to go home!" Henry said, now fully awake and angry. "Please don't make me go home, Emma!"

"Jesus, kid, I'm taking you home and that's it. If you don't tell me where you live, I'm sure I can find someone that'll tell me," Emma said and she turned onto Main Street and came to a stop at the red light. "So, which way is home?"

Henry groaned and pointed left. "That way."

Emma waited for the light to turn green before she made the turn. A few blocks later, Henry told her to stop in front of what she knew was the biggest house on the entire street. It was quaint yet intimidating all at once and as she put the Bug in park, she motioned for Henry to get out of the car first before she slipped out and slammed the door shut. Her attention was pulled away by the sound of a woman crying out Henry's name and as she walked around the Bug to the sidewalk to stand behind him, she caught sight of Henry's mother running down the front walkway towards the gate.

"Henry!"

"Is that her?" Emma asked quietly and he nodded, a frown forming on his face as he turned to look up at her. "Go on."

"Henry, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

"I'm fine, Mom," Henry said as he ducked away from her outstretched arms. "I went to find my _real_ mom and I found her!"

"You're Henry's birth mother?"

Emma shrugged slightly. "Hi."

The other woman was clearly distraught over her son having run away from home and to find his birth mother nonetheless, but Emma just stared at her and found something strangely familiar about her. It was a sense of familiarity she couldn't quite put her finger on because as far as she was concerned, she'd never met the woman before.

And unknown to both women was the fact that they did know each other, once upon a time…


	2. Chapter 2

Regina's heart was racing as she looked at Henry's birth mother and over to her son. With a shake of her head, her anger bubbling inside of her, she pointed to the open front door and Henry stormed off without her having to say a word. With a sharp intake of breath, she turned to look at the other woman and let her eyes rake over her body, immediately hating the red leather jacket that she was wearing.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"I dropped your son off," she replied with a shrug as she slipped her hands into the front pockets of her skintight blue jeans. "He showed up at my apartment in Boston and I immediately brought him home to you."

"He found you in Boston?" Regina asked in surprise and in shock, her voice raising a few octaves. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I suppose I should thank you for returning him, Miss…?"

"Swan," she replied and stuck out a hand, one that was denied swiftly. "Emma Swan."

"Thank you for returning my son to me, Miss Swan," she said as kindly and politely as she could despite the raging anger she had bustling inside of her. "Have a safe trip back to Boston."

"Oh, I'm not making the drive back tonight," she said with another shrug of her shoulders, a gesture that Regina found to be immediately annoying in itself. "It's late. I was thinking of finding a place to stay for the night and head home first thing in the morning."

"Right," Regina said tightly. "There is a bed and breakfast behind the diner on Main Street. I suppose that Granny might still be awake at this hour to provide you with a room for the night."

Regina watched as the blonde fidgeted before taking a step backwards, about to turn and leave. Her mouth fell open as if she were going to speak, but she quickly clamped it shut and smiled. Regina glanced back at the open door and sighed as she just faintly heard Henry slam his bedroom door upstairs.

"He's angry."

"Hmm?" Regina said as she turned back to face the other women. "Of course he's angry, Miss Swan. He also knows that he'll be grounded for the stunt that he just pulled. If you'll excuse me, I need to call the Sheriff and inform him that Henry has returned home and to call off the search."

Emma nodded and hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "I'll get out of your hair—"

"Mayor Mills," Regina automatically replied. "And thank you again for returning him home where he belongs. The adoption was closed, I have no idea how on earth he found you."

"Beats me," she shrugged again and Regina could feel the irritation grating at her nerves more so than ever in the last handful of minutes. "Goodnight, Madam Mayor."

Regina watched as she made her way to her yellow Bug and she grimaced slightly before turning on her heels and headed inside. The front door was closed and locked behind her and she went straight into the study and picked up the phone, dialing the ever-familiar number of the Sheriff's office and waited for the call to click through to Sheriff Graham's desk. After leaving him a quick message she knew he'd get when he checked in at the station shortly, she headed upstairs to check in on Henry.

It was late, far past Henry's regular bed time and now wasn't the time to talk to him about what he'd done no matter how badly she wanted to know the reasons why he'd snuck out of the house and boarded a bus to Boston to run off to the woman he believed to be his birth mother. She scoffed at the absurdity if of it all. The adoption had been closed and those records should've been sealed indefinitely. For her ten-year-old son to have found that woman, Regina was simply furious it had even been possible for him to do just that. She had to hand it to the other woman for bringing him home immediately. That very scenario could've played out far differently if Emma Swan had even the tiniest bit of interest in taking her son back.

She was thankful that it hadn't gone that route and that her son was back home, safe and sound. Angry with her as he had been for a while not, but he was home and likely stewing over the events that had unfolded in the last ten hours. She had a sense of relief paired with a sense of worry now that Henry had found the woman who had given birth to him and gave him up. She smoothed her grey dress down before knocking gently on her son's bedroom door.

"Go away."

"Can I come in, Henry?"

"No!"

Regina sighed and opened the door. "It is late," she said as her eyes fell upon her son not in bed but at his desk with his computer on. "You need to go to sleep, Henry."

"Whatever."

"You have school in just a few hours, dear."

"I don't care."

Regina sighed and pinched at the bridge of her nose. "Henry, this is not a discussion. I am telling you to go to sleep. You have school in the morning and you are not missing it because of the…adventure you had today. You will be in bed within the next ten minutes and you will not make one complaint tomorrow about being too tired. You will suffer the consequences of your own actions."

"I hate you!"

Regina's heart broke into a hundred pieces at the words that fell past her son's lips without hesitation. "Henry, please."

"Go away!"

Regina clutched at her chest and her wildly beating and broken heart. She had no idea what she had ever done or said to make her son feel the way he felt about her. She did, however, suspect that learning of his adoption had sparked whatever hatred he felt towards her now. She wiped away her tears before walking down the hallway to her bedroom where she let out a wretched sob as soon as she closed the door behind her.

[X]

Emma parked the Bug on the street and walked up the path towards the bed and breakfast. The porch light was on and so was the ones on the main floor and when she tried the door, it opened easily. It was quiet as she shut the door behind her and she strolled up to the front desk and hit the bell lightly. She hit the bell a second time after a few minutes and a short, older lady with glasses perched on her nose came out of one of the doors to her left.

"Hi, I know it's rather late, but I need a room for the night," Emma said with a friendly smile as the woman scowled at her and shuffled behind the desk. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's no bother," she muttered as she reached for a key on the pegboard behind her. "Just for the night? Passing through town, are you?"

"Something like that."

"Name?"

"Emma Swan," she replied and watched as she scribbled her name into the guest book.

"You can pay in the morning when you check out," the woman said and she handed the key over to her. "I do hope you'll stay for breakfast. Monday morning special in the diner is the third egg is free and you get an extra piece of toast to boot."

"Thank you," Emma smiled at her again and upon her pointed finger towards the stairs, she headed up in search of the room she'd been given.

Once she had found her room, she unlocked the door and walked in, not at all surprised at the quaint décor that matched the front room. She locked the door and pulled off her boots before she all but collapsed on the small double bed. Tomorrow she'd make the long drive back to Boston and try to forget about the son she'd given up and the woman who had adopted him. She'd go back to her life, her quiet, lonely life in Boston as if nothing had happened and nothing had changed even though she knew, as she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her, that everything had changed and nothing would ever be the same again.

Morning came all too quickly and Emma was woken by the sounds of bird chirping in the tree just outside the window. Her body ached and she knew she hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. She was hungry too, her stomach grumbling as she stretched out on the bed and she wished she'd thought ahead and brought a change of clothes with her at least. After freshening up in the bathroom, she grabbed the room key and headed down the stairs and through the door that led to the diner that was already busy and full of customers.

Emma took a seat at the counter as a tall, skinny brunette bounced over with a smile on her face, looking far too chipper for seven in the morning. "Can I get a coffee please? Black."

"Sure can," the brunette smiled a toothy grin. "Anything else I can get you? We have a special—"

"Extra egg and an extra piece of toast," Emma finished for her. "I'll take the special, eggs over easy."

"Oh!" The brunette said as she grabbed a coffee mug and poured Emma her coffee. "You're Emma Swan. Granny told me you checked in late last night or early this morning. Are you just passing through? Where did you come from and where are you headed?"

"Boston. I'm driving back this morning."

"Oh?"

"Ruby!" The woman that had checked her into her room the night before barked as she stormed out of the kitchen. "Back to work!"

"I'll get your breakfast," the waitress said as she clearly ignored the barked order from the irritated other woman. "It might be a little bit of a wait, we're a little busy this morning."

"That's fine," Emma smiled and she wrapped her hands around her mug and stared down at the coffee with a heavy sigh. She barely lifted the mug when she heard her name being called out.

"Emma!" Henry said again over the din in the dinner and she turned on the stool to watch him as he rushed towards her. "I thought you went back to Boston?"

"Hey, kid."

"Are you staying?" He asked all too excitedly and she frowned and shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Because I live in Boston, kid."

"Henry, dear, don't be a bother to Miss Swan and take a seat at our usual table," his mother said firmly as she walked up behind him. "Sorry, he won't bother you again, Miss Swan. I do apologize for his behavior," she said softly to Emma and quickly ushered Henry away and over to one of the empty booths along the side wall.

Emma frowned as she lifted her mug once again and took a sip, finding the coffee not only almost too hot to drink but delicious, far more so than any coffee she'd ever had before anywhere else. The waitress, Ruby, passed by a few times before she stopped to top up Emma's coffee and from the curious look in her eyes, Emma knew she was going to be subjected to questions she was definitely not in the mood to answer.

"I saw you talking to Mayor Mills' and her son. Do you know them?"

"Not particularly," Emma replied quietly.

"They sure seemed to know you."

Emma sighed as she stared up at the curious woman. "It's a long story," she said after a moment.

"And one you're not particularly willing to share with someone you don't even know," Ruby finished and she chuckled softly. "I'm so sorry for being so nosy. It's a small town and I grew up here, never left. I'm kind of obliged to stay here with Granny ever since she had her heart attack."

"Ruby Lucas! Get back to work!"

"I am working, Granny!" Ruby snapped and the older woman shook her head and stormed off into the kitchen. "The morning rush usually irritates her to no end, but don't let that fool you. She is really sweet. Most of the time."

Emma smiled politely as Ruby ran off to grab a few orders from the kitchen. Emma sat there at the counter sipping her coffee and just absorbing the small town diner and the people that filled it. There were a lot of cheerful greetings as people came in and spotted friends or neighbors, but the one thing she noticed was that not one of them greeted their Mayor unless she acknowledged them first.

She could feel a few eyes on her once Ruby had served her breakfast, one set of eyes were that of Henry's and she didn't even need to turn around to confirm that suspicion. Others were likely staring at her because she was new in town and she was getting the feeling that Storybrooke didn't have its fair share of outsiders, at least not on a regular basis. The man that had been seated next to her offered up his newspaper to her as he was leaving and she flipped through the Storybrooke Mirror absentmindedly and she stopped on an article about the recent mayoral elections and how Mayor Mills won a third term by a landslide.

The article never mentioned her first name and there was no mention of Henry either, not even in the caption of the picture of the two of them standing out in front of the town hall, the Mayor's hand protectively on her son's shoulder as they smiled for the camera.

"Emma?" Henry said quietly as he tugged on the side of her jacket. "I'm sorry to bother you again, but I just wanted to say goodbye."

"It's fine, kid, you're not bothering me."

"She says I am," he muttered as he glanced back at his mother who was waiting by the door and pointing to the dainty watch on her wrist. "She told me I had to apologize for coming all the way to find you. I don't want to. I'm not sorry I went to Boston and found you."

"Kid, you already have a mother and she's waiting for you. Don't you have school or something?" She asked and upon the roll of his eyes he gave her in response, she laughed. "Go on, kid. Don't give her another reason to be angry with you, all right?"

"Fine," he frowned. "I wish you'd stay, Emma, but I know you won't."

"Go on, kid," Emma said with a nod and she looked over at his mother and offered her a friendly smile. "Goodbye and be good for her okay? Whatever she's done, whatever she's said, she's still your mom and she loves you. Don't forget that all right?"

"Fine, I won't. Bye, Emma."

Emma watched him hurry towards the door and watched as his dark haired mother leaned down to whisper something to him before she ushered him outside. When Ruby approached her, she held out her nearly empty coffee much and sighed heavily. She hadn't planned on sticking around, but deep down inside a part of her wanted to, even if it was just for the day.

But she knew she shouldn't. She may have given birth to the boy who showed up at her door the night before, but she was not his mother as she'd given up that right a long time ago.

"You look like you could use something stronger than coffee," Ruby said quietly and Emma nodded solemnly. "Not a day drinker?"

"How'd you peg me not for one?"

"You don't seem the type."

"I'm the type that surprises most people," Emma replied flippantly. "Do you have anything stronger than coffee?"

Ruby laughed and moved behind the counter. "We're not your average diner here," she said as she pulled out a single bottle of whisky. "Single or double?"

"Better make it a double."

[X]

Regina quickly went through the papers on her desk, signing each one after a quick scan. Budget reports were always a tedious task and they very rarely ever changed with each month. She checked the clock and piled the papers into a neat pile inside the folder before she rose from her desk and called out for her assistant.

"Kathryn, can you file the budget report? I have a lunch date with my son," she said as soon as Kathryn Midas walked into her office.

"Of course," Kathryn said with a bright smile and took the offered folder, tucking it neatly under her arm. "Are things any better with you and Henry?"

"By better do you mean how he ran off to Boston last night to find his birth mother?" Regina asked bitterly and Kathryn gasped. "She brought him home in the middle of the night."

"You met her?"

"Yes."

"And? What is she like?"

Regina sighed. "Drop dead gorgeous," she admitted easily to the other woman. "It is wrong that I am attracted to my son's birth mother, isn't it?"

"As your friend, I should say that it is, but as your friend I'm going to say that there is absolutely nothing wrong with finding your son's birth mother attractive, Regina," Kathryn smiled affectionately and placed a hand on Regina's tense shoulder. "Let me guess, she's blonde?"

"However did you guess?" Regina asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Blonde women have always been your weakness," Kathryn chuckled. "All of the women you've dated in the past have been blonde and drop dead gorgeous."

"It doesn't matter," she said dismissively and walked over to the small coat closet to retrieve her things. "She left this morning. As far as I am concerned, I'll never see her again."

"If Henry found her, he obviously has her contact information. Maybe if you asked him he—"

"No," Regina said, putting a stop to the ridiculous idea that Kathryn was suggesting. "I am running late," she said as she glanced at her watch. "Please file the budget report before I return."

Regina briskly walked out of her office and headed down the back stairs. She headed straight for her Mercedes and once seated, she tossed her purse on to the passenger seat and made the quick drive over to the elementary school. The playground was bustling with children outside for their lunch break and she parked in her usual spot and got out of the car, heading straight inside and into the main office.

"Mayor Mills," the grey-haired secretary greeted her with a soft voice and a polite smile. "Have you come to confirm Henry's absence today? You could have just called in—"

"Excuse me?" Regina's eyes went wide as she stared down at the woman behind the desk.

"Henry is absent today."

"He most definitely is not," she said tightly. "I dropped him off this morning myself!"

"Ma'am, he wasn't in class when attendance was taken this morning. I was going to call just after lunch to confirm his absence today. I am only telling you what I know and he was marked ab—"

"This is ridiculous," Regina said as she turned on her heels and stormed out of the office and down the hallway to Henry's classroom. "Miss Blanchard—"

"Oh hi, Mayor Mills," Mary Margaret Blanchard said with a sickly sweet smile. "Have you come to pick up Henry's work so he can stay caught up with the rest of the class?"

"No," Regina said and she stalked her way across the classroom to where the teacher sat behind her desk, her lunch open in front of her. "My son is not supposed to be absent today. I dropped him off this morning right before the bell."

"I—I haven't seen him. I just assumed he—"

Regina shook her head and pulled out her phone from her coat pocket. She dialed Sheriff Graham as she strolled out of the classroom, the sound of her heels clicking loudly in the hallway as she headed for the front doors.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor," the Sheriff said cheerfully as he answered the call. "I got your message last night. I'm happy that Henry is home, safe and sound."

"Well, he's missing. Again," she snapped as she roughly pushed open the front door and headed down the steps to her car in a rush. "I came to pick him up for lunch and found out that he has not been in school all morning."

"I'll head out and look for him right now, I'm sure he hasn't gotten far."

"Sheriff, need I remind you that he hopped on a bus to Boston last night?"

"We'll find him, Regina," he said calmly. "I'll head out and look for him and I suggest you do the same. We'll look in all the usual places and go from there."

Regina hung up without another word and got into her car. She was shaking because she was so furious and deep down she was worried to no end about her son and his fleeting desire to get away from her at every chance he could get. Her worst fears ever since she had adopted him were becoming a reality and it was happening at a far younger age than she had previous thought it would happen. He was only ten years old and by all intents and purposes, he shouldn't be running away from home looking for his birth mother at ten years old.

She had been young when she'd adopted him, perhaps too young to be a mother at almost nineteen and fresh out of high school, but she had been determined at the time and the woman she'd been dating was older by five years. The relationship had gone from zero to sixty within a matter of months and there had been talks of marriage and raising children together. With Kathryn's father's help, she was able to go ahead and adopt Henry at almost a year old, but the news of his sudden and surprising adoption hadn't gone over well with Danielle at all. Two days after she adopted Henry and named him after her father, Danielle was gone without a word, without even saying goodbye. It was three weeks before she turned up, dead in the narrow river that ran under the Toll Bridge. It was almost four years before she started dating again, but every relationship had been a disaster even before it could truly begin.

Henry always came first, right from the moment he was placed into her arms by the rather skeptical looking social worker at the adoption agency in Boston. Henry came first before anything in her life and she loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone before. Henry was the very spark that lit up every part of her life and filled the void in her heart.

Regina drove through the streets with her thoughts on Henry and on her first love that she believed at the time would be her first, only and last love. Her heart was aching, filled with worry and she slowed down to a stop at the red light, her eyes brimming with tears as she glanced just up the street. She blinked through her tears and gasped quietly when she spotted the yellow Bug parked in front of the diner. As soon as the light turned green, she hit the gas and parked her car behind it and quickly slipped out of the car and stormed into the diner.

She immediately spotted Henry's birth mother, seated on the very same stool at the counter as she had been hours before. Despite it being early in the afternoon, the woman had a bottle of beer open in front of her and was animatedly chatting with Ruby Lucas. Smoothing her hands down her jacket, she strolled with purpose over to the two women and placed a hand on the counter near the hand that was wrapped around the bottle of beer.

"Miss Swan, could I have a word with you for a moment, please?"

"Uh, sure," she replied, her voice sounding a little uneasy and slightly slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"No," she replied with a shrug, lifted the bottle to her lips, and took a sip, all the while not breaking eye contact with Regina. "If you've come to tell me to leave, well I decided to stay for a few days."

"What you decide to do is your decision, but I have a problem on my hands at the moment regarding my son. He seems to be missing." _Again_ , but Regina didn't utter that final word.

"Oh, Emma is good at finding people!" Ruby interjected. "She's a bail-bonds woman in Boston. Finding people is what she does best, or so she says."

"Is that so?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. "Then perhaps you can aid the Sheriff and I in our search for my son?"

Regina watched her as she lowered her gaze to the beer in her hand before finishing it off and handing the empty bottle to Ruby. She inhaled sharply as she turned on the stool, green eyes meeting hers once again. For just a split second, Regina felt a sense of familiarity just looking into those eyes, but as quickly as that feeling had over come her, it was gone.

"I'm not familiar with this town," Emma said. "I wouldn't even know where to start looking."

"I get off in ten minutes," Ruby said with a smile. "I can help look for him with you, Em."

Regina tightened her fists and clenched her jaw at the flirty tone in the waitress' voice. Now wasn't the time for her jealous nature to slip out, she had no reason to be and the only thing that mattered most was finding her son. She shifted her focus completely and smiled at the flirty brunette waitress.

"Thank you, Miss Lucas," she said and she reached for a napkin and Ruby immediately handed her a pen. She quickly wrote down her personal cell number and handed it to Emma. "Call me if you find him, please."

"Of course," Emma smiled as she glanced at the napkin before folding it and slipping it into the back pocket of her tight jeans. "I'm sure he didn't go far."

"Let's hope you're right."

[X]

Emma sat in the passenger seat of Ruby's red sports car, the radio on and blasting pop music Emma didn't care for, but said nothing as she kept her eyes peeled for any sign of Henry. They had been driving through town for nearly half an hour with no sign of the missing boy and Emma wasn't sure what compelled her to willingly offer to help other than wanting to do the right thing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Emma asked as she looked over at Ruby.

"How old were you when you had him?"

"I was seventeen, almost eighteen."

Ruby frowned slightly. "I cannot even imagine what that was like for you, having to give him up."

"I had no other choice," Emma replied. "I was in prison, serving eleven months for a crime I had nothing to do with. The guy ditched me and I was caught with thousands of dollars worth of stolen watches. I was a runaway, an orphan, living on the streets, so of course the cops and the judge didn't believe me when I told them I wasn't the one who stole them."

Emma usually wasn't so honest about her past and definitely not with someone that was a perfect stranger, but she had felt comfortable enough around the bubbly, friendly, brunette waitress that she found it too easy to be completely honest about her past, even the one year she wasn't particularly open to talking about.

"This guy, was he—"

"Henry's father? Unfortunately."

"You know what is kind of crazy?" Ruby asked. "Regina was a few months shy of nineteen when she adopted him. There had been this rumor at the time that she was dating this older woman and they had this whirlwind romance that ended when her girlfriend killed herself by jumping off the Toll Bridge. It was after she'd adopted Henry. I guess they were going to raise him together."

"Oh."

"It's crazy because she was so young, almost the same age as you, and there she was, a young and single mother before she was even twenty years old."

"Not that crazy. A lot of people do it."

"Regina isn't like other people."

"So I've noticed."

Silence filled the car between them as Ruby continued to drive through the streets of Storybrooke. Row after row of quaint and well-kept houses passed on by, the occasional person waving out to Ruby as she drove past them. Emma's mind was on Henry, but it was also centering on the very information that Ruby had just given her about Henry's mother, Regina.

Even Emma knew it would've been next to impossible for a single woman, barely nineteen years old, to be able to adopt a nearly year old baby unless she had money and a damn good lawyer to fight for her reason for wanting to adopt a child at such a young age. While there were many reasons why her son had been taken from her straight at birth, age wasn't a factor in the decision made by the state at the time and it definitely wasn't when they allowed someone as young as Regina had been to adopt him.

These were questions she knew she'd only get answers from one person and that would be the other woman in question herself. It was all information she knew she wasn't privileged to receive and the very fact that her son had found her when it had been a closed adoption raised even more questions and that alone had been making her head spin from the very moment she opened the door to him the night before.

"Hey," Emma said suddenly, pulling herself out of her thoughts. "How many parks are in town?"

"A couple," Ruby replied. "I'm sure Regina and Graham would've checked them first."

"Call it a hunch, but I think there might be one they missed. I overheard someone talking in the diner this morning about the playground near the harbor and how they want to tear it down because it's been deserted and dangerous for years."

"You think he could be there?"

"Who knows," Emma shrugged. "Worth a try. Do you know the place?"

"I used to play there when I was little. It's a wooden playground shaped like a castle," Ruby said with a fond smile. She stopped the car, made a U-turn, and hit the gas. "What made you think of looking there?"

"I don't know, just a sudden gut feeling."

That's all it was and her mind was clouded by hundreds of different thoughts all at once she couldn't quite tune one out from the other quite yet. There were thoughts that randomly tuned in and then out, overshadowed by others. The few shots and two beers she'd had was making her mind a little fuzzier than she would've liked for it to be, but it wasn't as if she'd planned on Henry going missing once again and being asked to join the search by none other than his adoptive mother and the mayor of the small town of Storybrooke.

When Ruby made the next turn, Emma's cell began to ring and she fished it out of her jacket pocket, quickly glancing at the caller I.D. before answering it. "Judy now is not a good time."

"Well hello to you too, doll," Judy chuckled light-heartedly. "Regardless of whether this is a good time or not, I have some information that I know will make your day."

"What is it?"

"After our phone call last night, I got digging, did a little research of my own. You and Mo aren't the only ones who know how to find people."

"And? What did you find, Judy?"

"I found a report and lets just say this information should've been sealed, but was readily accessible," Judy said and Emma could faintly hear rustling of papers over the line. "I looked into this Cora Miller and it turns out the last name was wrong. Close, but wrong."

"Judy…" Emma groaned quietly at the way the woman loved to stall. She tapped her fingers against the handle on the door just as Ruby came to a stop at the end of the road and the old castle playground was just yards away. "What did you find?"

"I found your friend," Judy replied. "Regina. It turns out that the last name is Mills, not Miller. All the information you'd given me really did help and the deeper I dug, the more I found. Everything lines up. I found her. I found her through her mother's records and—"

"You what?"

"I found her, doll," Judy said and she cleared her throat. "Regina Mills, resident and third term mayor in a town called Storybrooke, Maine, twenty-eight years old and born on the first of February, 1983. She spent almost five months in the system when she was eight years old, taken from her alcoholic mother and was taken out of the system when her father returned to the state and became her legal guardian. There is even information that shows she adopted a one-year-old baby just shy of her nineteenth birthday—"

"Holy shit…" Emma gasped, Judy's voice fading out as her phone slipped from her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The search for her son was going on nearly forty minutes and Regina's anxiety level was at its peak. Much like the night before, her heart was racing, her head full of worries, and her only thought and focus was on her son. She had driven to each of the places she knew him to frequent and each of those places had been void of his presence. Her worry grew stronger by the minute and as the tightness in her chest became too much to bear, she had to pull over to the side of the road just to catch her breath.

The night before had been different, her anxiety had been higher and if not for the cider she'd drank to remain calm while Sheriff Graham had taken over the search and ordered her to go home in case Henry came home, she would've lost it completely. The situation now was eerily similar and as far as she knew, Henry could be anywhere.

She made the next turn and came to an abrupt stop the moment she saw Ruby Lucas' red sports car parked at the end of the street. She nearly leapt out of her car once it was parked behind the other and Ruby ran towards her, shaking her head as she held her back with a firm grip on both of her upper arms.

"Regina, she found him," Ruby said quietly yet firmly. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now."

"Where is my son?"

"Regina—"

"I want to see my son," she pleaded in a broken whisper. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's really angry right now and Emma is talking to him. I promise you, she'll bring him home as soon as she can."

"I never should've told him."

"Told him what?" Ruby asked, her grip loosening but not falling away completely. "What did you tell him, Regina?"

"I told him he was adopted and—and that is when all of this started," Regina admitted easily and she shook her head. "Unhand me at once, Miss Lucas."

Ruby let go, hands in the air as she took a step back away from her. "Just go home and wait for him there, Regina. Let Emma talk to him. She's the only one he's willing to even listen to right now. She's trying to get him to see how much he's hurting you by pulling stunts like this."

Regina sighed and she wrapped her arms around herself at the sudden chill in the air that came off the water in the harbor. She glanced over Ruby's shoulder and spotted her son and his birth mother sitting side by side, their backs to them and it was only Emma who spoke quietly at her very angry little boy.

"I—I need to call the Sheriff and let him know that Henry has been found."

"Regina, I already called him just before you got here," Ruby said softly. "I know you've been worried sick about him, but he's fine. He's okay. He's safe."

Regina shook her head and shuddered before she hesitantly turned to walk back to her car. She got in and sat there for a moment, watching Ruby as she walked over to her son and his birth mother. Regina's tears fell the moment Emma turned to look back at her and flashed her what she thought to be a reassuring smile that everything would be okay.

She could only hope that things would be okay again. If not that day, one day soon. She wanted her son to go back to being the loving, sweet boy he'd been before all of this. She wanted her son to love her, to hug her, to want her and need her as he'd always had. She wiped at her tears and put the car in reverse, not once looking back as she drove off, tires skidding on the gravel, spitting it up behind her as she hit the gas hard.

[X]

"What was she doing here?" Henry asked as he watched his mother drive off.

"Looking for you, kid," Emma replied and she sighed as she looked down at him. "Do you understand what I've been trying to tell you, Henry?"

"Running away hurts her."

She sighed again. "Yeah, it does. She's your mother, kid. She loves you. She picked you and chose you to raise as her son."

"I wish you never gave me up."

"I didn't have a choice," she said softly with a shake of her head. "Trust me, kid, you have it better with her than you would've had growing up in the system. I know because I did and I spent a long time wishing for a mother to love me the way yours does. What did she say to you that made you so angry with her?"

"She told me I was adopted."

"That's it?" Emma asked with a mask of confusion. "You got angry because of that?"

"No," he said stubbornly. "I got angry because she waited so long to tell me."

Emma could understand why he'd be so angry to find out for the first time that he was adopted, but there were worse things he could be angry over when it came to his mother. She shook her head and put an arm around his shoulders, a move that made him tense for a moment before he relaxed and turned to look at her.

"She's strict, all the time. She doesn't let me do anything."

"I'm sure it feels that way sometimes, but—"

"Everyone at school hates me because she's my mom," he continued and Emma could not only see but feel his frustration and anger come boiling to the surface once again. "When Nicholas had his birthday in the summer, he and his sister Ava invited everyone in our class to go camping in the woods that weekend. She didn't let me go!"

"She must've had a reason, kid."

"She told me I couldn't go because she felt safer if I stayed home with her!" Henry sighed in a melodramatic way that reminded Emma much of herself at his age. "There was a big storm that weekend, but I was still angry she didn't let me go."

"Regina is overprotective," Ruby said as she leaned against the post near him before she moved to sit down beside him. "Henry, she might be strict and overprotective, but she's like that because she loves you."

"But she doesn't let me do _anything_!"

"Do you remember when you were four?" Ruby asked and he reluctantly nodded his head. "You were playing outside in your backyard and you saw Pongo out in the street and ran after him, wanting to play with Archie's new puppy. You followed him straight into the woods. By the time she found you, you were covered in mud and two of your fingers were broken. She never really let you out of her sight since then, but she was distraught and thought something bad had happened to you, Henry. I think she's been too afraid to let you go after that."

"I was only gone a couple of hours."

"It felt a lot longer than that for her."

"I'm ten years old!" Henry groaned. "I don't have any friends because of her. I have to go see Archie every week for therapy sessions because she thinks I'm crazy!"

"Why does she think you're crazy, kid?" Emma asked and ignored Ruby as she shook her head no. "Henry? Why does she have you in therapy?"

"It's stupid."

"I bet it's not that stupid," Emma said and Henry sighed as he pulled a thick, heavy book out of his backpack and placed it into her hands. "What's this? Fairytales, kid? Are you sure _this_ isn't the reason you don't have any friends."

Henry ignored her as he grabbed the book out of her hands and flipped to a page near the front. He pointed to the picture, one that looked eerily similar to his mother. "She looks exactly like the Evil Queen, Emma! They even have the same name!"

"It's just a book, kid. Fiction. It's not real."

Henry slammed the book shut with shaky hands. "That's what everyone tells me," he groaned quietly. "What if I really am crazy, Emma?"

"You're not crazy, kid," Emma said with a small smile. "You just have an over-active imagination and there is nothing crazy about that. Do you honestly believe anything in that book is real?"

"Well no, but—" Henry stopped himself and tossed the book down into the sand below them.

"I think it's okay if you want to pretend she's some Evil Queen from Fairytale Land—"

"The Enchanted Forest," Henry corrected her.

"Whatever, but the point is, she's not some character in a book, kid," Emma said and he sighed melodramatically once again. "Maybe she is strict and overprotective, but she's your mother and mother's are supposed to be that way, aren't they?"

"I guess."

"Have you ever talked to her about how it makes you feel that she treats you—"

"Like I'm still four years old?" Henry interjected and he thought for a moment before shaking his head no. "She's not the easiest person to talk to."

"Have you tried?" Emma asked and he shook his head no again. "Maybe that's where you need to start, you know, after you apologize to her for running away again and for ditching school."

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah, you have to, kid. You owe her an apology. A big one."

"What if she grounds me?"

"Then she grounds you. All actions have consequences and sometimes you got to deal with them, especially when you pull a stunt like this two days in a row," Emma replied and he rolled his eyes at her. "You do the crime, you do the time."

"Whatever," he said with another roll of his eyes. "Are you taking me home or do I have to go back to school now?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Whatever."

Emma hopped off the platform and picked up the book and wiped off the sand and took a moment just to trace over the gold letters that spelled out "Once Upon A Time" along the front cover. She knew that there were times that kids would get some crazy ideas in their head and Henry was no exception. He was lonely, without friends when a boy his age should have many, and to her it made perfect sense that he not only thought his mother was some character in a fairytale book, but also that he was reacting the way he was, running away, finding her, ditching school to run off again. At least he'd stayed in town this time and Emma knew things could have played out a lot differently if he hadn't.

She watched as Ruby and Henry headed over to her car and she reflected on their conversation for a moment. He was an exceptional kid, even if he was in a rough place at the moment. She jogged over to Ruby's car and handed the book to him before he climbed into the backseat.

"Emma?" Henry asked once the three of them were in the car. "How long are you staying in Storybrooke for?"

"I don't know," Emma replied because at that very moment, she really had no idea. She knew she needed to get home to Boston, but she also wanted to see Regina, to talk to her, to find out if she was really that little girl she'd bonded with so easily twenty years ago. "I'm thinking I might need a little vacation."

"How long is a little?"

"A week."

Ruby smiled at her before she turned the car around on the gravel road. "If you're staying for a week, Em, the least you can do is let me take you out for drinks at the Rabbit Hole tonight."

"We'll see," Emma replied with a friendly smile. "First, we need to take Henry home."

Henry just scoffed in the backseat as Ruby drove the few blocks to Mifflin Street. When she came to a stop in front of the house, Emma slipped out of the car and pulled the back door open for Henry. He rolled his eyes and got out, storming past the front gate and up to the front door. Just as Ruby drove off and Emma caught up to him, the front door swung open.

"Henry," Regina said quietly, her voice cracking slightly as she stared down at her son with red-rimmed eyes. "I've been worried about you, dear."

"I'm fine."

"I made you some lunch," she said as he walked past her into the house. "Grilled cheese, just the way you like it."

"I'm not hungry."

Regina sighed as she turned to look at Emma. "Thank you, Miss Swan, for bringing him back home. Again."

Emma smiled and shrugged. "It's the least I could do."

"I—would you like to come in? It seems that there is a perfectly good grilled cheese sandwich cooling on the counter that will go to waste. Would you like to come in for lunch and a drink perhaps?" Regina asked and Emma nodded, her stomach answering for her and it elicited a small laugh out of Regina. "Come in, Miss Swan."

Emma followed her inside, trying in vain not to gawk at the size of the foyer itself and the impressive looking winding staircase that Henry was currently stomping up one step at a time. Regina simply ignored him as she led the way into the kitchen and she pointed to the plated grilled cheese sandwich sitting on the island countertop.

"I do hope you like grilled cheese."

"One of my favorite foods," Emma replied with a smile and she sat down on the stool and picked up one half of the sandwich that was still warm. "He'll come around, you know? He has a few reasons why he's so angry right now, but he'll come around."

"I can only hope so."

Emma took a bite of the sandwich and couldn't stop the pleasurable moan that slipped out. She felt her cheeks flush as Regina stared at her curiously and she just pointed to the sandwich as she chewed and moaned again.

"Enjoying it, are you, Miss Swan?"

"Emma," she said once she'd swallowed. "My name is Emma."

"Of course," Regina nodded and moved to the fridge. "Would you like something to drink, _Emma_?" She asked, enunciating her name with a slightly husky purr to her voice. "There is water, juice, milk, I even have a few beers or wine if you'd prefer."

"Water is fine," Emma said before taking another bite of the best grilled cheese sandwich she'd ever had in her life. "Seriously, this is perfect. The sandwich, I mean."

"Thank you, dear. Henry doesn't seem to be as appreciative of my cooking these days."

"Regina, you realize we're the same age, don't you?" Emma asked and upon Regina's curious look she waved the sandwich to elaborate. "You called me "dear", like I'm some kind of child or something."

"Force of habit," Regina replied and she placed a bottle of water in front of Emma. "You don't mind if I have a glass of wine, do you?"

"Not at all. After the day you just had, I'd say it's a requirement."

Regina opened her mouth as if to say something, but promptly closed it and clicked her tongue against her teeth as she walked over to the wine fridge on the other side of the large island. She pulled out a bottle of merlot, got out a glass from one of the cupboards, and poured herself a nice, healthy glass of wine with a steady hand.

"I just don't understand what's gotten into him lately," Regina said quietly as she stared down into her glass. "Everything was fine until I told him he was adopted. I suppose I should've expected changes in his demeanor, but the way he's been lately, I cannot understand it."

"He's ten, Gina. Boys at ten years old are hard to predict. You remember being ten, don't you? Didn't you, I don't know, rebel against something or your parents?"

"No, I—"

"You were a good girl, weren't you, Gina?"

Regina flustered as she lift her glass of wine to her lips slowly. "I was, yes," she said after taking a sip and she hid her smile by taking another. "And my name is Regina, dear."

Emma raised an eyebrow and watched her carefully. Upon garnering no reaction from that particular line, one said often to her every time Emma slipped in the nickname twenty years ago, her heart felt deflated and the thought that maybe this wasn't the same Regina she'd once known felt like a kick to the gut.

"Did he tell you he's in therapy?" Regina asked and before Emma could respond, she continued, "I know it seems preposterous to have a ten year old in therapy, but he truly believes that book of his that his teacher gave him is real."

"And he thinks you're the Evil Queen because the illustrations are very similar to what you look like?" Emma asked and she took another bite of her sandwich. "He's ten, Gina. He has an over-active imagination. Pretty sure kids are supposed to have over-active imaginations."

"Dr. Hopper suggested it was just that as well, but I am uncertain—"

"Hey, you know it's not true, so why make such a huge deal out of what he thinks about some story book?" Emma asked lightly. "I mean I get why it bothers you, I do. It's a little…weird, but that's okay too! Henry told me he doesn't have many friends. This could be his way of recreating some kind of a world that makes more sense to him right now. Who the hell even knows! Have you ever sat down and talked to him about this?"

"I have talked to him many times about this, Miss Swan."

"Come on, Gina, you know my name, I'm sitting in your kitchen eating the best damn grilled cheese sandwich I've ever had in my life, so I'm pretty sure we're past all those pesky little formalities and such."

"Eloquent, are you, Miss Swan?" Regina asked briskly and she took another sip of her wine, sighing as she placed it down on the counter slowly. "And need I remind you, again, that my name is Regina. You may address me as that or—"

"Madam Mayor?" Emma cut in, a sly smirk curling over her lips at the way the other woman's face flushed in frustration. "Mayor Mills?"

Regina huffed in annoyance. "For your information, nobody has ever called me something as ridiculous as Gina."

"Never?"

"Well I…" Regina trailed off, her fingers trailing lightly over the stem of her wine glass as the frustration and irritation suddenly disappeared from her brown eyes. "Actually yes, someone has, but when I was very young. Come to think of it, her name was Emma as well. No matter how many times I had corrected her, she never failed to call me just that."

"Regina—"

"I never have forgotten her," Regina continued. "It was during a time of my childhood I would much rather forget, but I haven't forgotten her."

"I never forgot about you either," Emma murmured under her breath.

"Emma?" Regina blinked as tears suddenly filled her wide, shocked eyes.

Emma rose from the stool and walked around the island until she stood just mere inches in front of Regina. "I kept looking for you," she whispered and she stopped Regina from reaching for her glass of wine and kept her hands wrapped loosely around her wrist. "I never stopped looking for you and I never forgot about you. One day you were just gone."

Regina looked shell-shocked and she might of well have been in that moment. She said nothing as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes locked with Emma's in a penetrating gaze. Emma waited for her to say something, to say anything, but when the words never came, she moved her hand down from her wrist to intertwine their fingers together.

"You know, you were my only friend, Regina. The first real friend I ever had, actually. I could never forget you or the handful of months we spent together, not even after twenty years. I missed you so much once you were gone."

"It's been twenty years," Regina whispered. "Twenty years since we've seen each other last."

"And isn't it kind of crazy you somehow managed to adopt my son?" Emma asked with a watery chuckle, realizing then that she too was crying. "I mean, you have to admit, it is kind of crazy."

"You knew before you came here, didn't you?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "I didn't know. I didn't know until just before I found Henry. I got a phone call from a lady that I work with. She's the one that actually found you for me. I didn't know last night when I brought him home, but I—"

Emma gasped as Regina's arms instantly wrapped around her in a tight hug, a move that surprised her completely. But what surprised her more was when she returned the gesture, wrapping her arms securely around the other woman, there was a feeling she had never felt before, a feeling that felt like coming home. She inhaled sharply, trying to gain some semblance of control over her tears and as she did, Regina held her just a little tighter and only for a moment before they both stepped out of the embrace.

"We need to talk," Regina said softly and made the reach for her glass of wine, her once steady hands now trembling slightly.

"Yeah, I think we do."

[X]

Regina shut the door to Henry's room quiet after checking to make sure he was sound asleep. She and Emma had talked for hours, and during that time they had talked of their brief past together and the memories they had made together. Regina was still in a state of shock that the very same woman who her son had gone off to find had turned out to be the girl she once knew as a young child.

It hadn't taken long for her to demolish the walls she'd built up over the years around everyone in her life. Knowing that this other woman, the mother of her son, was the very same girl who had been a savior of sorts during the hardest part of her life made it easier to become someone she hadn't been in a very long time. Someone she'd forgotten she used to be, someone she'd thought was gone and lost forever.

She'd left Emma in the study, both having had a few glasses of wine each and on the second bottle of thirty year old merlot Regina had vowed not to drink when she had purchased it just days after her twenty-first birthday. The wine was strong and had numbed her senses in many ways, some of which she knew she should fear because of her undeniable attraction for the blonde.

"Emma?" Regina said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Emma standing by the front door and pulling on her red jacket. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her voice slightly slurred. "I'm a little tired and it's been a very long day. I should get out of your hair and get back to the inn so I can get some sleep and let you—"

"Couldn't you stay for one more glass?"

"I do and I'll end up passed out on your couch."

Regina frowned, but nodded in understanding. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I have to eat," Emma shrugged. "I'll be at the diner for breakfast."

"I'll come around after I've sent Henry off to school," Regina said and Emma nodded. "It'll be shortly before nine. Would you like me to call you a taxi?"

"You have taxi's in this town?"

"Yes, dear," Regina laughed. "One at least."

"It's not far…" Emma trailed off as Regina walked briskly into the study and picked up the phone. She was acutely aware that Emma stood barely a foot behind her as she dialed the number quickly. "Really, it's not far, Regina. I can walk."

Sighing, she placed the phone back down before the line even began to ring. "If you must," she said as she turned around slowly. "Are you really staying for a week?"

"Like I said, maybe a spontaneous vacation might be just what I need," she said with a small smile as she shoved her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. "I will have to make a trip back home for some of my things. I came here with just the clothes on my back."

"An eight hour round-trip just for some clothes?" Regina asked as if the idea was preposterous and it was. "The least I can do is provide you with some things for the week. You can take a look in my closet, I'm sure you're bound to find something."

"Seriously?" Emma asked and Regina wasn't sure if she was surprised or offended in a sense.

Regina nodded and smiled. "I don't have any jeans as tight as those, but I do own several pairs that might just fit you. You aren't obliged to take me up on the offer, but it is there."

Emma laughed and idly rubbed at the back of her neck. "I'll think about it. I don't mind making the drive back home. I got a few things to take care of while I'm there anyway."

"Of course," Regina said softly and for some reason, a part of her didn't want Emma to leave just yet, especially not after finding out just who she was and sharing memories of a piece of their childhood that they'd spent together. "Are you sure you won't stay for another drink? I'd hate for the wine to go to waste and I certainly cannot finish it off myself tonight."

"You really want me to stick around a little while longer, huh?"

Regina felt the blush rise to her cheeks at the teasing tone in Emma's voice. "I have not seen you in twenty years, Emma, of course I'd like for you to stay a little longer tonight."

"We'll have a week to catch up."

Regina realized then that she was acting rather needy for her company. It was mostly the wine that had loosened her tongue and set her mind at ease, more so than she normally was in any given situation. Straightening up, she walked past Emma and headed for the front door. With a smile she opened it and waited for Emma to step outside.

"It's been…great seeing you again, Gina."

She rolled her eyes at the use of that nickname, but said nothing against it this time. "I do have to say it was quite the surprise to find out you are the very same Emma I once knew."

"Definitely a surprise," Emma chuckled and she stepped outside and turned around. "What are you going to tell Henry?"

"The truth, but perhaps not until we've had some time to properly catch up."

"Right," Emma laughed and she zipped up her jacket. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Emma."

Regina waited until Emma had reached the gate before she shut the front door slowly. Her heart was racing as she locked the door and headed back into the study to retrieve their empty glasses. It may have been twenty years since they had seen each other last and the time they had spent together might not have been very long at all, but even Regina knew that there were some people who came into one's life for a reason and some people who made an impact in ways no other's ever could. Emma Swan just happened to be one of those people and if it hadn't been for the woman Emma worked with, they might have never known who the other truly was.

As she placed the glasses in the sink, she wondered how different their entire afternoon and evening might have been. She knew they would've talked, but it would've been strife with tension and an aura of awkwardness because she would've simply seen Emma Swan as Henry's birth mother and nothing more. If that had been the case, she was sure that Emma would've left shortly after polishing off the grilled cheese sandwich she'd made initially for Henry.

After cleaning up in the kitchen, she headed upstairs to get ready for bed. She checked her phone just as she settled in and quickly scrolled through the handful of texts that Kathryn had sent her over the course of the afternoon. She debated whether to call her even despite the hour growing late as Kathryn had always been a close friend of hers, but in the end she placed her phone back on the nightstand and turned out the light, falling asleep to nothing but thoughts of her once long, lost friend who had suddenly reappeared in her life.

Regina wanted to believe that her adopting Emma's son was a coincidence, but that lingering feeling deep down inside made her believe that it had been fate.

[X]

"I'll pick you up after school," Regina said as she handed Henry his lunch bag. "I will also be calling the office this morning to make sure you are in class where you should be."

"Okay," Henry groaned as he stuffed his lunch bag into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder with a roll of his eyes. "I'll see you after school."

"Have a good day, dear," Regina called out as she followed him towards the front door. "I love you, Henry!"

The only thing she got in reply was a subtle wave before he opened the gate and headed down the street to catch the bus to school. She hurried back into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast before she headed out the door herself, determined not to have Emma waiting for very long for her to join her at the diner.

She had unfortunately spent a good portion of the night thinking about everything they had talked about and when she had managed to sleep, she dreamt of nothing but the memories they shared together. She had woken up far earlier than her alarm with a mix of different emotions swirling inside of her, emotions that made her feel almost conflicted in a way. She had spent the last several hours convincing herself she felt so conflicted about Emma Swan because of the deep attraction she felt for her and that it was a ridiculous notion to play upon the idea that there ever could be anything more than friendship between them both.

Thankfully the diner had just finished the morning breakfast rush when Regina arrived and she spotted Emma sitting in the booth she and Henry had occupied the morning before. With a smile, she walked over to the booth and sat down, nearly startling the blonde who was reading over that morning's edition of the Storybrooke Mirror. She ignored the shocked look on Ruby's face as she looked over at the two and she smiled at Emma as Emma's striking green eyes met her own.

"Good morning," Regina said, the smile barely faltering. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, and as well as can be expected," Emma replied with a soft laugh. "That wine sure packed a punch and I doubt it helped that I was already exhausted when we started drinking."

The few other customers that were inside the diner now were looking over at their booth and Regina had no doubt in her mind that they were wondering just why she was having breakfast with a beautiful blonde stranger when it was very rare she came to the diner without her son. She ignored the obvious stares and focused her attention solely on Emma as they engaged in small talk while Ruby filled their mugs with strong, hot coffee.

Aside from Kathryn, Regina rarely socialized with others in town, and she found it rather engaging to be sitting there with another adult and not putting herself into a tiny little box where the only words that came out of her mouth were that of a polite greeting. The people of Storybrooke saw her as someone she knew she wasn't yet it was someone she had inevitably became after Danielle's death. The people of Storybrooke didn't even know her, not in the way her son or Kathryn did or the way Emma was seeing her now.

Halfway through breakfast, Regina reached out to emphasize how wonderful it was to see her again by placing a hand over hers on the table. Her hand didn't move for a handful of minutes and Emma made no move to pull back, at least not until Ruby approached them to top up their mugs once again.

Regina wasn't sure how the week would play out, especially between the two of them, but she had a feeling that when the week was over, she wouldn't want to say goodbye to Emma Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

The long drive back to Boston gave Emma some time to really think about spending a week in Storybrooke. Mo wouldn't be happy she would be taking a spontaneous vacation, but that was the bonus of her line of work. Besides, she had reasoned with herself many times over the last few hours, she never had taken time off since she started working for Mo and in a way he owed her at least a week off.

A quick stop at her apartment to pack a duffel bag of clothes took her no less than ten minutes and she swung around to Mo's office, strolling in with purpose and a smile on her face. Judy nearly jumped out from behind her cluttered desk as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Emma! Wasn't expecting to see you here today."

"I'm just stopping in to see Mo. Is he in his office?"

"He's out meeting with a new client."

"Just perfect," Emma groaned with a roll of her eyes. "Can you pass a message on?"

"It's my job, doll," Judy said with a bright smile and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "What is the message?"

"Tell him I'm taking the next week off. He pretty much owes me a week since I've never taken any vacation time since I started working here. I don't want any phone calls or emails until I'm back in Boston either."

Judy mumbled along as she wrote the message down, word for word. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's that?" Emma asked as she stood by her small desk and thumbed through the pile of mail.

"Where are you going?"

"A little town called Storybrooke, Maine."

"Take it you found your friend, huh?"

"That and a whole hell of a lot more."

Judy looked perplexed as Emma tossed her unopened mail back down on her desk. She knew Judy well enough that she wanted to hear everything without actually asking any questions, but Emma didn't want to stay in Boston any longer than she needed to. Besides, she had promised Regina she'd come around for dinner since Henry had a two-hour session with Dr. Archie Hopper.

"I had a hell of a birthday night," Emma said as Judy nodded and leaned forward slightly, the glasses on her chain around her neck clumping loudly against the edge of the desk. "It was late and I'd just gotten in, just about to do my usual birthday wish when someone knocked on my door. You'll never believe who that was."

"Who? An ex?"

"No," Emma said with a quiet laugh. "My son. My ten-year-old son knocked on my door just after eleven at night. He found me, Judy, can you believe it?"

"Sounds like he takes after you, being able to find anyone even if it is next to impossible, huh?"

"I guess, yeah, but that's not the best part," Emma said as she strolled over to Judy's desk and placed her hands on the edge. "You'll never guess who adopted him."

"No!" Judy gasped and placed a hand dramatically over her heart. "No! She did not!"

"It's not a coincidence, is it?"

"Coincidence it is not, doll," Judy laughed, clapping her hands together as she leapt from her chair and rushed around the desk. She grabbed on to Emma's shoulders and looked at her square in the eye. "This is not a coincidence," she said determinedly. "This is fate, Emma Swan. Tell me, is this Regina a sight for sore eyes?"

"Judy—"

"She's gorgeous, huh?"

Emma felt the blush creep over her cheeks as she smiled slyly. It was no secret she preferred both men and women, brunette women to be more precise and Judy had tried—and failed—to set her up on endless of blind dates with pretty brunette women over the years, but none of them had ever done it for her. She wasn't about to get ahead of herself either and think that even for a moment she could have anything more than a friendship with Regina, and that alone had to be a mutual decision since there was a young boy that tied the binds between them even tighter.

"Look, you take a week and do what you gotta do and I'll deal with Mo," Judy said and she gripped on to Emma's shoulders tightly for a moment. "And if he's got a nail in his nutsack about it, I can always pull up proof that he owes you a helluva lot more than a week's worth of vacation."

"How much time would that be exactly?"

"Just shy of six weeks, doll."

"Shit."

"Do what you gotta do right now," Judy said with a smile. "You've put your whole life into this job and for as long as I've known you, it's been one bail jumper after the other. When is the last time you put yourself first?"

"It's been awhile."

"I want you to do one thing for me," Judy said and she gripped her shoulders tight once again. "I want you to promise me that you are going to find what makes you happy and if what makes you happy so happens to be in some small ass town nearly nobody has heard of, then so be it."

"Judy, I—"

"And promise me one other thing," she continued, her grip tightening even more so and bordering on painful. "I better fucking get an invitation to the wedding."

"Judy, you're jumping to conclusions here."

"Am I?"

The challenging glint in the other woman's eye only led to Emma laughing nervously. "Let's just take it one day at a time, okay?" Emma said and she eyed both of Judy's hands until she released her iron grip from her shoulders. "I'm going for a week. Let's just call it a week and if that changes, it changes. I'm not about to get ahead of myself here."

"Of course not, doll, but let's face it, for as long as I've known you, you've been obsessed with trying to find this Regina you knew for a handful of months twenty years ago and for the life of me I could never quite understand why."

"I haven't been obsessed."

Judy scoffed before she wrapped her arms around Emma in a tight hug that nearly took her breath away. "Everything happens for a reason, doll, and Regina is one of those things. Take your week, but you and I both know it's not going to be enough."

Even Emma knew a week wouldn't be enough, but she said nothing as she returned Judy's hug and stepped away. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "Seriously, thank you for everything, Judy."

"Just keep in touch."

"I'll let you know by Friday whether I'm coming home or—"

"You'll be staying," Judy said firmly and knowingly as if she knew something Emma quite hadn't figured out for herself yet. "Go on, doll, go and get on the road. You don't want to keep her waiting any longer, do ya?"

Emma laughed and hugged her once more before she was hurrying out of the office, taking the back stairs down the building when she heard the booming and unmistakable voice of her boss coming up the main stairs. She only just faintly heard him shout her name down the back stairwell as she shoved open the door and stepped outside into the warm, midday sun.

The smile she had curled over her lips brightened as she hopped into her Bug and headed for the interstate. She had a long drive ahead of her and her head was full of thoughts she knew she shouldn't be having, and yet she couldn't help it. It felt like a piece of her life, one that had been broken for as long as she could remember, was finally starting to come together.

[X]

Regina distractedly moved around her office with the watering can in her hand as she tended to her few plants she kept there. It had been hours since Emma had left to make the long drive back to Boston and in those handful of hours she had many different thoughts running through her mind and the worst fear was that Emma would not return as she had promised she would.

She had been distracted all day and thankfully there wasn't any important work that needed to be done that Kathryn couldn't do for her. Aside from a few phone calls she'd gotten through, just barely, things had been quiet in her office all day.

"Regina?" Kathryn asked as she lightly knocked on the partially open door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course," Regina replied with a smile curling over her lips as she turned to face her.

"I'm just checking to make sure everything is all right with you, Regina."

"Why wouldn't I be all right?"

Kathryn shut the door and strolled over to where she watered the last plant and placed the watering can down on the table. "You've been acting different since you came in this morning. Late, may I add."

"I had breakfast with an old friend of mine," Regina replied. "I was only a few minutes late, dear."

"So," Kathryn pressed as they took the conversation to the sofa. "Was it her?" Kathryn asked and she smirked, already knowing the answer. "You two had breakfast alone? Is that who you were with all afternoon after Henry was found and brought home?"

"Kathryn—"

"There's something going on, isn't there? What aren't you telling me?"

"I—"

"Regina, whatever it is, you know I won't judge you."

"That is absurd because there is absolutely nothing to judge me over!" Regina snapped and she took a deep breath and smoothed her hands over her black slacks slowly before resting her hands in her lap. "Do you remember when I told you a long time ago about the time I spent in foster care?"

"Vaguely because that is something you do not talk about."

"I told you about the friend I had made while I was in Boston, the blonde haired girl," Regina continued. "I thought it was strange when I first met Emma that they shared the same name and similar attributes and I never once thought that she was one and the same."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Quite serious. When she returned Henry home yesterday afternoon, we started talking and—"

"Wait," Kathryn said as she blinked several times in an overly dramatic fashion. "You are telling me that this very same woman that is Henry's birth mother is this friend you had twenty years ago while you were in the foster system for a handful of months?"

"The one and the same."

"And?"

"And what?" Regina asked. "What are you fishing for, Kathryn?"

Kathryn chuckled and reached out to place a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder. "I think the question is obvious, Regina. Now that you know that you once knew this woman when you two were children, are you going to act upon the attraction you feel for her?"

"Absolutely not!"

"For a politician, you are a really horrible liar."

Regina sighed. "Do I want to act upon how I feel about her? Absolutely, Kathryn, but should I? There are so many reasons why I shouldn't."

"And why not? Because she is Henry's birth mother?"

"Not just because of that. It is more because she lives in Boston and she has a life there. How could a relationship possibly work between us?"

"Oh, so you've toyed with the idea of having a long-distance relationship with this Emma Swan?"

"Briefly."

"You said there are many reasons," Kathryn said in a teasing tone Regina hadn't heard her use since they were juniors in high school. "You only listed two and both of which are ridiculous."

"It'd be absurd to believe she'd be interested in being more than friends."

"Why absurd?" Kathryn pressed. "Not everyone is open about their sexuality and for all you know, she could be a lesbian too."

"She gave birth to Henry, that's highly unlikely."

"Is it?" Kathryn asked and Regina sighed, shaking her head no. "Yesterday when you two spent hours together, what did you talk about?"

"Our past, our brief past and the many memories we share together of that time."

"Oh?" Kathryn seemed mildly disappointed. "No flirting, subtle or otherwise?"

"Kathryn…" Regina groaned. "If anything, we'll come out of this as friends, but as it stands, just because we were once friends does not mean we still are."

"Of course, but you don't want to be friends with her, Regina," Kathryn said and she wiggled her eyes in a ridiculous way that had Regina laughing. "You want to _fuck_ her, but you want more than that. You want a relationship with her. You want to have that family you've always wanted and really, as it stands, she seems like the ideal candidate really."

"How so? Because she is Henry's birth mother?"

"Because she already ticks off all your boxes, you know those ones that nobody else ever seems to measure up to," Kathryn replied. "Where is she now?"

"Boston. She returned to gather a few things she'll need and is due to return back later this afternoon. If she even returns. She said she could use a week vacation, but I am starting to wonder if she might've changed her mind about returning to Storybrooke," she said and she shook her head. "This is absolutely ridiculous that I am acting this way and thinking these things, isn't it, Kathryn? The woman has only been in my life for a handful of days and already I'm—"

"Thinking of having a future with her?"

"I think I need a drink," Regina said and Kathryn stopped her before she could rise from the couch. "I—I feel like we're back in high school, Kathryn. I haven't felt this way since—"

"Danielle."

Just the mention of Danielle had Regina's heart aching. She ever very rarely spoke about her, especially with Kathryn, and when they did bring her up, Regina usually lashed out and would either storm out of the room or yell at Kathryn for being so insensitive. It was different this time and Regina couldn't quite put her finger on why that was. Danielle and Emma couldn't be compared and while she wanted to say that nobody could compare to Danielle, she was starting to think that wasn't entirely true anymore. Maybe it was at the time, but it wasn't now.

"She and I rushed into things so quickly. I truly believed that I loved her."

"You did love her, Regina."

"It all happened so quickly, a whirlwind of sorts. What if that happens again with Emma? I don't think I can stand to have my heart broken like that again."

"How about you do this," Kathryn said softly yet firmly. "You take things one day at a time and let whatever is going to happen to just happen. Stop over-thinking everything and just…be."

"Just be?"

"I know you find it impossible to strip all control away from yourself," Kathryn teased. "But maybe that is exactly what you need to do now. You do know that Emma being Henry's birth mother is not a coincidence, right?" Kathryn paused for a moment to garner Regina's reaction. "It's fate."

"Is it?"

"I'm sure you're bound to find out one way or another, Regina."

"Mayor Mills, I'm so sorry for interrupting," Blake, her current assistant said as he opened the door and poked his head in. "You have a meeting with Mr. Gold in ten minutes and I just wanted you to be aware that he has arrived early."

"Thank you, Blake. You can tell Mr. Gold that our meeting will begin at our scheduled time."

"Of course, Mayor Mills."

Kathryn rose from the sofa first with a slight shake of her head. "We're going to talk more about this later, Regina."

"There is absolutely nothing to talk about, Kathryn," she replied calmly. "This conversation is done and over with. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the dreadful Mr. Gold to prepare for, one that I had entirely forgotten about."

Kathryn chuckled and she walked over to Regina's desk and produced a stack of index cards. She held them out towards her with a self-assured smile. "You won't fire me for not reminding you, will you? Because I did prepare some key points for your meeting," she said sweetly and Regina simply rolled her eyes and took the offered cards from her. "I came in here initially to remind you of your meeting, but you've been different and distracted since you arrived this morning and as your very best friend, I was concerned."

"Of course you were, you were also fishing for information."

"It's what I do best."

"Of course it is, dear," Regina chuckled as she ushered Kathryn out of her office and caught sight of Mr. Gold seated in one of the chairs in the outer office, looking none too please to being kept waiting despite the fact that the meeting wasn't scheduled until the top of the hour. "I'll be right with you, Mr. Gold," Regina said as nicely as she could muster. "Blake, have you offered Mr. Gold any refreshments while he is waiting?"

"I prefer not to be kept waiting, Madam Mayor," Mr. Gold said as he clutched the top of his cane.

"We have a scheduled meeting time," Regina said. "I prefer to stick to my appointed schedule. I'll see you in twenty minutes, Mr. Gold."

Regina shut the door to her office and with a heavy sight she leaned up against the door. Any meeting with Mr. Gold, one of the key property holders in town, was always riddled with nothing but stress and she dreaded every meeting they had with one another at least once a week. The day couldn't seem to end quickly enough and her worries that she might not even see Emma that evening returned tenfold.

[X]

Henry was miserable as Regina drove him to Dr. Hopper's office for his four o'clock appointment. While he was never happy to go to his therapy sessions, he was even more displeased because this was one of the longer sessions that he was, in his words, being forced into. After the meeting Regina had with Mr. Gold, her irritation was high and she was not in the mood to deal with her son putting up a hissy fit over attending his therapy session.

"Dr. Hopper will walk you home after your session," Regina reminded him as she stopped the car in front of his office. "I'll have dinner ready and waiting for you when you come home, dear."

"Whatever, Mom."

"Henry…"

"I'm not crazy, okay! I don't know why you keep sending me here!"

"Henry, please, I never once said that I think you are crazy and I believe you can benefit from a session with Dr. Hopper now that you have found your birth mother. Perhaps you two can discuss how all of that makes you feel."

"Whatever."

"Henry," Regina said firmly and she waited until he looked over at her. "I know you cannot talk to me about any of this and I truly wish you could and want to, but I think it is a good thing that you have someone else, a professional who can help you sort through the things you are feeling and the things you are thinking of."

"I _know_ , Mom. I better go. I'm going to be late," he said as he hooked a thumb over his shoulder. He paused as he reached for the door handle. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Lasagna with a side of salad," Regina replied with a smile and one that was not returned. "I'll see you in a few hours, dear."

Regina watched as he entered Dr. Hopper's office and she waited for at least ten minutes before she saw Archie wave from the window, a signal they had adapted months before that allowed her to comfort of knowing Henry was inside his office and hadn't tried to skip out on his session without her knowing of it. With a sigh, she put the car in drive and headed home, her heart racing as she drove down Mifflin Street.

That morning, before Emma had left, she told her she was hoping to be back in Storybrooke by four and that she'd meet Regina at her house. The moment of truth was quickly approaching and Regina wasn't sure if she could handle the rejection if Emma was not there when she arrived home. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she neared her home and she exhaled sharply when she saw Emma's yellow Bug parked in her driveway. Her heart raced even quicker so as she caught sight of the stunning blonde as she climbed out of the Bug. She removed her sunglasses as Regina parked beside her and shifted the gear into park and quickly turned off the engine.

"Hey," Emma smiled as she slipped out of the car. "I was running a bit late, but seems like you are too."

"Yes, I had to make sure Henry remained at Dr. Hopper's office," Regina said and she smiled at the other woman, unable to not. "How was the drive back up?"

"Long and busy, hit a bit of traffic coming out of the city, but it was mostly smooth sailing the rest of the way," Emma replied and she reached into her bug and pulled out a brown paper bag. "I stopped on the way and picked up a bottle of wine. It's nothing like what we drank yesterday, but I didn't want to come to dinner empty handed."

"It's fine, dear," Regina smiled as she led the way to the side door. "You didn't have to bring anything other than yourself. Just your company alone is enough, Emma."

Regina swore she caught sight of Emma blushing just before she unlocked the door and entered the house. She led the way to the kitchen, dropping her purse on to the island countertop along with her keys and her own sunglasses. Emma followed suit and she pulled the bottle of white wine out of the brown paper bag and placed it on the counter. Regina cast a glance at the bottle and was mildly surprised to find it one of the more expensive brands and something she didn't peg Emma to have an acquired taste for.

Without a word, Regina retrieved the corkscrew out of one of the drawers and handed it to Emma while she grabbed two clean wine glasses off the shelf. They moved around the kitchen in comfortable silence, it feeling as if this was what they did every single day. There was a content aura in the air and it was a new feeling for Regina and one, had it been anyone else, she'd be so very afraid of feeling so soon.

She'd been in one whirlwind romance once in her life and as terrifying as it had been, it had also been extremely exciting and passionate for the time it had lasted. But, as she had reminded herself over the remainder of the afternoon, Emma was not Danielle, they weren't even remotely similar in any way aside from the fact they both had blonde hair and intense eyes. Where Danielle's were hazel, Emma's took on different shades of green she's so far noticed and remembered from back in their childhood days. Danielle had been petite and shorter than her and Emma was lean but fit and stood almost an inch over her even when she wore her heels. She had spent far too many hours comparing the two after the talk with Kathryn and her dreadful meeting with Mr. Gold and now that she was there in her kitchen with the woman in question herself, she realized that there was absolutely no comparison.

Kathryn had been right. She hated when she was right, but Emma did check off all those little boxes of hers when it came to a requirement for those she chose to be involved with romantically. Again, she was getting ahead of herself and she reached for the glass of wine once Emma had poured them each one and greedily took a sip. She had refrained from having a glass of her cider at her office, many times throughout the day, and as that first sip that was soon followed by a second hit her tongue, she moaned in appreciation of the smooth, full-bodied taste of the wine.

"This is quite delicious," Regina smiled and Emma nodded as she took the first sip from her own glass. "I didn't quite take you to have some exquisite taste?"

"I'm not much for red," Emma replied with a shrug. "I've always leaned more towards a good glass of dry white, occasionally a chardonnay depending on my specific tastes that day."

"I really actually pegged you to be one that prefers beer over wine."

"Occasionally," Emma chuckled throatily. "I usually always keep a bottle of this at home. I wasn't sure what we were having for dinner, but this goes well with just about anything," she said and Regina nodded in agreement.

"It is one of those wine's that pair well with just about anything."

"Agreed," Emma said with a smile. "Even paired with good company and an empty stomach."

Regina couldn't stop the laugh that escaped past her lips and she tried in vain to cover up her blush as she took another sip. "I should get dinner started," she said as she placed her glass on the countertop. "I do hope you like lasagna."

Emma hummed and nodded, taking another sip of her wine before placing it down next to Regina's glass. "Anything I can do to help?" She asked as she wiped her palms on her dark blue jeans, similar to the ones she wore before only this time paired with a simple white top that clearly showed the tank top she worn beneath. "Unless staying out of the way is something I can do then I'm pretty good at doing that."

Regina laughed as she appreciatively swept her eyes over Emma's toned body in a way she couldn't hide. Emma just raised an eyebrow at her, clearly catching the way she looked at her and not actively dismissing it. Regina busied herself with pulling out an apron for herself and all but thrust the other into Emma's hands.

"We have a lot of work to do."

"Is that right?" Emma questioned as she glanced down at the folded apron in her hands. "Just how much work does it take to make a lasagna?"

"Prepare, dear. The word you are looking for is prepare," Regina teased and she grabbed the casserole dish and placed it on the counter. "Have you ever made lasagna before?"

"Does store bought count?"

Regina laughed despite herself. Teaching Emma an age-old family recipe for her lasagna would be something that would be nothing short of an adventure, that she was most certain of. The next half hour would be an adventure of course and Regina wasn't sure whether she'd even be able to keep her hands to herself and in respectable places at that. There was just something about Emma Swan…

[X]

Emma was skeptical about their dinner, presumed just to be the two of them, when Regina had mentioned making lasagna. Even the store bought ones she'd bought in the past took well over two hours to cook, at minimum. Making it from scratch was something she was definitely inexperienced with and as they did just that, she wondered just how their time alone would be spent before Henry was due home.

Regina hadn't mentioned Henry being there for dinner, but the fact was that Emma knew he'd be there for it regardless. She still wasn't entirely sure about having dinner with him and his adoptive mother, not when things were far more complicated than that. Her mind reverted on her though, asking her if things were just as complicated as they seemed to be. She did know that if Regina wasn't her son's adoptive mother and not the mayor of a small town in Maine, she wouldn't even think twice about making a move.

The seed had been planted, however, not just by her own thoughts, but by Judy as well who had looked for Regina with her for going on five long years. Even Judy knew that there was something there and that _something_ was something they still had yet to figure out for themselves.

The bottle of wine she had brought was already finished and another had been opened, a bottle of merlot that wasn't as strong as the one they'd shared the day before, and glasses poured long before their dinner was even in the oven. They moved from the kitchen and into the study, bringing the bottle of merlot along with them. As they settled in on one of the sofas together, Emma felt a sudden wave of nervousness hit her out of nowhere. Her hand shook as she lift her glass to her lips and caught sight of Regina licking sensuously over her bottom lip. That had done it, she missed her mouth completely and nearly half the glass of merlot ended up on her shirt.

"Shit," Emma gasped as she leapt up from the sofa and glanced down at her now ruined clothes.

"Come, let's go clean that up before it settles completely," Regina said as she took Emma's hand and led her out of the study, through the kitchen and into the laundry room. "Take it off," Regina instructed as she rifled through the cupboard above the washing machine.

Emma pulled off her long sleeved shirt with her back to Regina before pulling off the white tank she wore underneath. Despite how warm the house was a chill ran through her body as she kept her back to the other woman and blindly held out her ruined clothes behind her. She had never been shy in front of other women, but Regina was different. She felt another shiver run through her body at the soft chuckle she heard escape past Regina's lips as she took her shirts from her hand.

"No need to be so modest, Emma."

"Uh," Emma sputtered as she glanced over her shoulder only to realize that Regina was busy applying something to her wine-stained shirts over the laundry sink. "Do you have something I can put on while you do…that?"

Regina chuckled but said nothing as she continued to try to save her clothes. Emma sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, her flimsy white bra stained with wine as well and there was no way in hell she was taking that off either. Suddenly she felt self-conscious of the scars that marred her body, especially those on her back. She inhaled sharply as she felt Regina's fingertips brush lightly over the skin just below her shoulder blade.

"Regina?" Emma breathed as she turned her head to look back at her.

"This is an interesting tattoo," she whispered and Emma shivered as her touch traced the outline of the small swan tattoo she had just below her left shoulder blade. "How long have you had it?"

"Since be—before I got pregnant," she murmured and she could feel Regina's breath fall upon her skin, her fingertips moving to trail down her spine slowly. "Don't," she hissed as her fingertips traced along the scars on her lower back.

"Emma, what happened?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head as she turned around. "I'm not ready to talk about that."

It was a rather intimate moment they were sharing and it was not lost on either. Emma licked over her lips as her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes drifted to Regina's lips before meeting her heady gaze. Emma wasn't sure who made the move first or if they met halfway, but one minute they were just standing there, mere inches apart and the next they were kissing passionately, hard and deep. Emma grasped at Regina's hips when she realized what was happening and they broke apart with a gasp.

As their lips crashed together once more, Emma pushed Regina up against the washing machine, both moaning as they kissed harder and deeper with lustful hunger fuelling the kiss. Regina's hands grasped at her lower back before falling to her ass, pulling her hard against her as they nearly devoured one another. She moaned into Regina's mouth, falling endlessly into the kiss. Their hands began to roam with heavy desire and just as Emma was about to pull her blouse that was tucked into her slacks, the sound of the front door slamming pulled them apart.

"Mom?" Henry called out, his voice growing closer the second time he called out for Regina.

Both women looked at one another in a panic. Regina came to her senses first and slipped out of the laundry room, leaving Emma shirtless and out of breath completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina smoothed out her shirt as she intercepted her son who was in the kitchen and looking for her. She inhaled sharply as she lightly wiped at her lips, her lipstick no doubt smudged. With a smile firmly in place, she cleared her throat and Henry, who was currently looking through the fridge, turned around.

"Hello, dear. Did your session go well?"

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged, turning his attention back to the fridge before pulling out the jug of milk. "Why is Emma's car here?"

"She's joining us for dinner."

"Oh. Where is she now?"

"There was a little incident involving wine," Regina replied. "She's just getting cleaned up in the laundry room now. It seems that little clumsy trait of yours is shared by her as well."

"Okay, but _why_ is she having dinner with us?"

"Because I invited her, Henry. Why don't you go get washed up and I'll start the salad," Regina said quickly and he raised a skeptical eyebrow at her before grabbing a glass to pour himself some milk, leaving both the jug and the glass untouched on the counter while he ran off to get washed up before dinner.

When she was sure he was upstairs, she hurried back into the laundry room to find Emma buttoning up one of her navy blue shirts that she'd likely found in the dryer. She licked over her lips as Emma turned around as she did up the last button and Regina noticed that her bra had joined the wine-stained shirts on top of the washing machine.

"I hope it was okay I borrowed your shirt," Emma said and Regina just smiled as she stepped forward to fix the collar. "I think my clothes are ruined. I should just throw them out."

"Nonsense. Leave them with me and I'll work a little magic later and they'll be as good as new."

Regina let her hands fall from the collar and her eyes flicked down to Emma's lips. God, she wanted to kiss her again, to become lost in the feel of her lips and tongue against her own. Now was definitely not the time or the place, not with her curious ten-year-old son just upstairs and bound to come looking for her once again.

"What do we do now, Regina?"

"Well, we need to prepare the salad we're having for dinner since the lasagna should be ready in almost twenty minutes."

"I meant about us—we kissed, Regina."

"Yes we did, dear," Regina said casually, the urge to kiss her again growing stronger by the moment. "Perhaps we can talk after dinner while Henry is doing his homework."

Regina knew that Emma was reeling from the suddenness of what had happened between them and just how intense it had been. She also hoped that Emma wasn't second-guessing herself and the fact that they had jumped head first into something neither of them could quite put a name to just yet. Regina wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but this was a situation that was very unprecedented to say the least.

She was in the middle of what she'd call damage control to say the least. The last thing she needed was for her son to find out she's making out with his birth mother in the laundry room just a handful of days after she came into both of their lives. As unstable as Henry was, Regina just could not risk him finding out that there was something else there beyond what met the eye.

"Regina—"

"Emma—"

"Mom?"

Regina turned to the doorway as Henry called out for her and she sighed shakily as she walked out of the laundry room. "What is it, Henry?"

"Did you say we were having salad too?" Henry asked and he leaned to the side to peer into the laundry room and waved at Emma with a smile upon his face. "You haven't made it yet, have you?"

"Of course not," Regina laughed as she casually threw an arm over his shoulders and steered him in the direction of the kitchen. "I know how much you love to chop the tomatoes yourself."

"I am getting better at it, aren't I?" Henry asked and Regina laughed. "Am I really, Mom?"

"Yes you are, dear. There is less squish and more of a crunch these days."

"Do you think Emma will like it?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Regina replied as she glanced back at Emma who followed them into the kitchen.

She didn't miss the way Emma uncomfortably shrugged and tugged at the borrowed shirt and she most definitely didn't miss the sight of semi-erect nipples beneath the soft fabric either. She had to suppress the moan as a surge of heated arousal coursed through her body. In just a handful of days, the steely cold-heartedness she'd embraced and enforced had all but left her whenever she was around Emma Swan. She was still torn and uncertain when it came to how she felt because it was making her feel like someone she wasn't, someone she hadn't been is so very long. The side of her that had slipped out before the kiss even happened was someone she didn't even recognize.

Emma was quiet while Regina and Henry prepared the salad and opted to hover and watch instead of actually helping. While Henry wasn't exactly in the mood to talk either, they did have a small conversation about the tomatoes they'd grown in the garden over the summer and how Henry wanted to plant more in the spring.

By the time they settled around the dining room table for dinner, Emma had barely said a word, but she hadn't left either and Regina found that to be a sign that despite how awkward things may have felt, Emma wasn't just about to bolt out of there. Henry was the one who did most of the talking throughout dinner, talking about school and his upcoming book report that would have to be done before Thanksgiving.

It felt like they were a family and as that thought crept into her mind on more than one occasion throughout dinner, Regina knew that she was setting herself up for nothing but heartbreak when the week was over and Emma left to go back to Boston. While she tried not to get ahead of herself, every time her eyes met with Emma's she was pulled right back in, hopelessly becoming lost in a fantasy that had seemingly conjured out of thin air.

By the time they finished dinner, Henry excused himself and headed upstairs to get started on his homework leaving Regina and Emma alone once again. Emma helped her clear away the table, neither women speaking as they cleaned up, but there had been many small glances and little touches that lingered. While Regina was fighting her own thoughts and desired, she had absolutely no idea what was going through Emma's mind.

[X]

Emma couldn't quite seem to keep a single straight thought in her mind all throughout dinner and once she and Regina were alone again, her thoughts were screaming at her all at once. She had no idea where they were going to go from there and she wasn't even sure where she _wanted_ to go from there. They had kissed and it had been one of the hottest, most passionate kisses she had ever experienced in her life. There had been definite sparks and she had felt that connection grow between them tenfold in just those few minutes they had kissed.

She wasn't sure what would've happened if Henry hadn't come home when he did, but she was absolutely certain that things would've escalated a lot further than just a kiss because that was exactly the direction they'd been headed in. Her mind had been focused on that kiss for hours and now that they were finally alone again, she was finding it impossibly hard to fight the urge just to grab the other woman and kiss her senseless.

Emma was no stranger to whirlwind romances, if one could even call the string of one-night stands she'd had a few years ago anything close to romance. But the difference between them and Regina Mills was the fact that they were strangers and Regina wasn't, not exactly. They had known each other, long ago, and even though there was twenty years that had gone on between that time, there was that sense of familiarity that was still there.

Every time they shared lingering, light touches as they did the dishes together, Emma could clearly feel the sparks that radiated off the other woman. It was so very tempting to lean over and steal a kiss or two, but for whatever reason, she just didn't. They still had to talk about what happened between them earlier and Emma was more than certain she'd need another glass of wine to go hand in hand with that very talk, one she wasn't entirely sure where it would lead, but if the heady, lingering gazes she caught herself in with Regina were any indication, there wasn't going to be a whole lot of talking at all.

As Emma dried the last dish and placed it into the open cupboard near her, she nearly dropped the plate as Regina's hand deftly slipped over her hips from behind. She didn't push her away and instead she shakily placed the plate on top of the others and closed the cupboard door.

"Perhaps we should have that talk now," Regina whispered, her voice husky and her breath spilling out over Emma's ear as she leaned in close. "Would you rather we talk in here or we could return to the study and talk over another glass of wine."

"Aren't you afraid I'll ruin your shirt this time?" Emma asked lightly and the sound of Regina laughing throatily behind her sent a wave of arousal through her body. She sighed at the loss of Regina's hands on her and she turned around to face her. "We can talk in the study."

Regina nodded and led the way out of the kitchen, her heels clicking rhythmically against the tile and there was a certain sway in her hips that drew Emma's eyes down to her backside. She licked over her lips as she wiped her now sweaty palms on her jeans, her eyes glued to the perfectly pliant ass on display in front of her and the way her slacks seem to hug her curves in all the right places.

Emma sat down on the sofa and watched Regina as she filled each glass just over halfway before she joined her on the sofa, crossing her legs towards her as she lift the glass to her lips and took a sip. Emma reached for her own glass, careful this time not to get distracted by Regina long enough to take a sip without spilling a drop.

"You've been awfully quiet this evening," Regina said and Emma swallowed thickly before she took another sip. "Was it a little too much to be here with Henry, dear?"

"It's…strange but not in a strange way," Emma said in a rush. "I mean, he only came to find me a few days ago and here we are, having dinner together like it is something that's perfectly normal."

"It is my fault entirely, I should've prepared dinner long before you arrived. I promised you dinner, just you and I and—"

"Regina, it's okay," Emma said, smiling a little as she took in Regina's flustered appearance. "I can't help but wonder that if I found it to be strange, just what went through Henry's mind when he found out I was staying for dinner."

"I can assure you he was likely positively thrilled that you were here for dinner, dear."

Emma idly scratched at the back of her neck, taking a glance down at the glass in her hand before she allowed herself to meet Regina's lingering gaze. "Regina, after what happened earlier between us, I kind of need to know I wasn't the only one who wanted that to happen."

"You weren't."

"And now?"

"I've wanted to kiss you since Henry interrupted us a second time."

Emma felt the blush creep over her neck and up her cheeks. She inhaled sharply and tried to hide her knowing smile by taking another small sip of her wine. "I don't normally do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've had one-night stands with complete strangers before," she continued in a rush. "I don't want that with you."

"Oh?" The look of surprise on Regina's face was not lost on her. "Do you have one-night stands often then?"

"No! No, I mean, when I was younger I was a little more wild when it came to well, sex," Emma replied and she felt her cheeks grow hotter, no doubt causing Regina to judge her in ways she did not want the other woman to think of her. "God, it's been so long since we saw each other and the last time we knew each other we were just kids."

"I seem to recall that you were incredibly infatuated with me then."

"I remember it being the other way around," Emma countered and they both shared a laugh. "Is that what it was, Regina? Infatuation? We were young, we—"

"I believe it was, yes," Regina said softly and she placed a hand on Emma's knee that was closest to her. "I think that our feelings from our past have made things the way they are now between us, Emma. I think that it's made things far easier between us than say had we only just met for the very first time. I'm fairly certain that I wouldn't have indulged in that kiss earlier if you were only just Henry's birth mother and not someone from my past."

Emma nodded, understanding what she meant because they were very similar thoughts to the ones that had been playing through her mind all throughout dinner. The very fact that they knew each other, once upon a time, had been a key factor in leading up to that kiss in the laundry room.

"I am usually a very guarded woman," Regina continued and her hand didn't move from where it rested on Emma's knee, her fingers gently trailing over the inner seam. "I never am quite able to open myself up to anyone the way I have been able to do with you. I've been wondering just why that is, but I fear my thoughts keep getting away from me."

Emma nodded and placed a hand over Regina's, unsure if she wanted her to keep it there or if she wanted her to take it away. "I've never been able to open up to just anyone either," Emma finally admitted. "It is easy with you. Why is it so easy with you?"

"I'm not sure why, Emma."

"I'm only going to be in Storybrooke until Sunday," Emma said, choosing not to tell her of the weeks of paid vacation Mo owed her just yet. "I'd like to spend some time with you."

"I'd like that very much, Emma."

"I know we can't spend too much time together, I mean, Henry needs his mother around when he's not in school and everything."

"Of course," Regina nodded and a small smile slowly curled over her lips. "I could always take the next few days off. I'd love to show you around town and spend some time with you as well. Storybrooke may be a small town, but it boasts a few hidden treasures."

"I don't doubt it for a minute," Emma smiled and she glanced down at her hand, idly stroking her thumb over Regina's before pulling away slowly. "I really never stopped thinking about you and I never knew why that was. I thought maybe it was because you were my first real friend that I ever had and that just stuck with me all this time."

"Or perhaps it was because you were simply infatuated with me and that never truly seemed to fade away," Regina replied in a teasing tone as she ever so subtly slid closer to her on the sofa, her hand remaining on her leg but rising just above her knee. "I don't normally do this."

"Do what?"

"Want to kiss someone I barely know so very badly," she replied and she laughed coyly. "I honestly feel as if I am young again. You make me feel things I have not felt for a very long time."

"You are still young, Regina."

"You know what I mean," Regina chuckled and the sound of her laugh reverberated through Emma's body in a warm, delicious way. Her smile then faded and she sipped her wine, sighing as she brought the glass down to rest upon her knee. "I haven't felt like this since I was with Danielle. She and I had something rather amazing together. What we had was a whirlwind and while there are things I regret, there are things that I do not. I learned a lot being with her and it's funny because I never talk about her anymore. It—it hurts too much sometimes."

"You don't have to talk about her, Regina."

"I know, but I feel—"

"If it's too much, don't feel like you have to," Emma said gently and Regina shook her head and rapid blinked her eyes as the tears welled up quickly. "We've all had that one person we've loved and lost in our lives."

"Have you?"

Emma tensed and shook her head no. Neal Cassidy was a very touchy subject for her and even just thinking of him sometimes caused the scars on her back to burn slightly. With another shake of her head, she took a sip of her wine and swirled the dark red liquid around gently. "I wouldn't say I loved him or what we had was some great, epic romance, but I was young and he cared about me. He took care of me."

"Was he…Henry's father?"

"Yes."

Regina gently squeezed her thigh in a gesture that was that of understanding. Emma swallowed thickly, clearly feeling the building sexual tension between them, not because of what they were talking about, but because of how close they were and how good Regina's hand felt on her thigh. The buzz of the wine was no doubt playing a huge factor in how easy it was to open up to one another and the fact that Regina's hand began to boldly slide up her thigh further, inch by tantalizing inch.

Their eyes met as they both sipped the last of their wine, Emma moving to take Regina's glass and placed them both down on the coffee table. She inhaled with a shuddery breath and casually draped her arm around the back of the sofa, her eyes never leaving Regina's as they sat in comfortable silence together.

Emma's thoughts were still all over the place. A part of her felt comfortable being there with Regina as it felt like it was exactly where she needed to be, and then there was a part of her that wasn't sure what to make of her current situation because of all the obvious factors that were involved. Her senses were on overload and the wine made her head feel more than just fuzzy. The very smell of Regina so close to her, something that reminded her of apples and cinnamon had her head swimming for several other reasons.

Her eyes lowered to Regina's lips as her tongue slid along them slowly and she groaned quietly, her body reminding her of just how good it had been to kiss her earlier and just how much she wanted to kiss her again. Was it anyone else, she would not hesitate, but this was an entirely different situation than what she was used to being in. They weren't alone in the house and they had nearly almost been caught twice, and there was something about that that made her hesitate, that made her hold back from closing the small gap between them and claiming Regina's delectable lips with her own.

She was more than certain that if Regina had been nothing more than Henry's adoptive mother, they would most definitely not be in the current situation they found themselves in. She knew that if the situation had paved a different path, had they not had a brief moment in their past together, Regina would be so completely out of her league.

Regina, Regina-fucking-Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, Maine and completely out of her league on every level and she so very clearly wanted _her_.

It was Regina who made the move first, leaning in and capturing Emma's lips in a slow yet sensual kiss. The hand on her thigh slid just a little higher as Emma tangled a hand into Regina's hair, her fingers gentle kneading the back of her head as she pulled her in impossibly closer, deepening the kiss. She ignored the voice in the back of her head that told her to stop and kept kissing her, not wanting to ever stop.

The moment Regina's hand moved from her thigh and to her shoulder, gently urging her to lay down on the couch, Emma knew she was in trouble. She complied and as she shifted to lay down, Regina moved with her, laying on top of her with a leg between her thighs, neither of them breaking away from the other's lips even for a moment. Neither were in control of the other, both just indulging in the slow, deep, passionate kiss they were engaged in. It was far different than the kiss they'd had in the laundry room earlier. There was an added weight behind the kiss, something that Emma couldn't quite put her finger on.

She moaned as Regina's leg pressed firmly between hers and she was almost painfully reminded that it had been more than just a while since she'd last been with anyone, her arousal obvious as she felt the friction of her wet panties against her tender flesh. Emma swept her hands down Regina's back and grasped at her ass, pulling her hard against the thigh she lifted between Regina's legs.

"Emma," she moaned as she broke apart from the kiss. One hand moved to grasp Emma's other leg and pulled it up around her hip. "Is this okay?"

"Hmm, yeah," Emma murmured as they both subtly moved their hips, both seeking out more friction from the other. "It's just—it's been a while."

Regina nodded in understanding, smiling slightly as she moved in for another kiss, teasing her by pulling back slightly at the very last moment. It caused a sensual smile to curl over Emma's lips and she grasped her ass harder, thrusting her thigh against Regina's core in a way that elicited the sexiest moan she'd ever heard. It only added fuel to the fire growing and burning between them and their lips crushed together once more in a hungry, desperate kiss.

Emma was embarrassingly close to the edge and she could feel the delicious burn of her orgasm already taking its course through her body. With the way Regina continued to move against her, it wasn't going to take much more before she came undone completely. It wasn't just that, it was the way Regina kissed her with such hungry passion that had brought her so close, so quickly, and god could that woman kiss like no other.

"Emma…"

Emma moaned at the husky burr of her name as it trembled past Regina's lips. She could feel her nipples hardening and rubbing against the smooth fabric of the shirt every time Regina's breasts pressed harder into her own. All her senses were on high alert and that voice in the back of her head was still screaming at her to stop. She kissed Regina harder, deeper, muffling the moans that slipped out and the moment she thought about how much better this would be if they didn't have any clothes on between them was the final push that sent her over the edge.

She grasped on to Regina as she rode out her orgasm, feeling the other woman shudder and shake against her as her own thundered through her body. As their kiss grew less insistent, Regina parted, panting softly as she nuzzled her nose against Emma's lightly. She waited until Regina leaned back a little and she smiled up at her, moving her hands to brush back her hair away from her eyes. It took her a few seconds for her mind to register the fact that Regina's fingers were now on the button on her jeans and fumbling to get it undone.

"Regina," Emma groaned quietly. "Regina, stop."

"Emma…"

"I can't do this," she sighed. "I—we can't do this, Regina."

"What's wrong?"

"Henry is just upstairs," Emma said in a rush and Regina rolled her eyes as she moved to get off of her. "It just—it feels weird doing this with him just upstairs."

"I can assure you he won't interrupt us nor will he even have the slightest idea what is going on down here," Regina replied and Emma sat up slowly, watching her as she ran her fingers through her hair and shifted on the sofa. "Is that the only reason you wanted to stop?"

"We're going too fast," Emma said under her breath and she too shifted on the couch, wincing uncomfortably at how wet her panties now were. "It just feels like we're going too fast."

"Is that all, dear?" Regina asked casually. "You want to stop before things go too far because our son is upstairs and you believe we're going too fast?"

Emma swallowed hard at the mention of "our son", but she chose not to comment on Regina's choice of words. "Y—yes?"

"You seem uncertain."

She was uncertain just as much as she was so confused about what was evolving between them. There was no denying the obviously mutual attraction that was growing between them and there was no denying the sexual tension that had been building before between them that had led to where they were now was now heightened tenfold. She did know one thing for sure, they did need to slow right down and despite what Regina had mentioned before about her past girlfriend and how they'd had a whirlwind romance, Emma wasn't sure she could handle something as intense as it sounded it'd be.

"Emma, I don't want you to feel unsure, uncomfortable or confused about what is happening between us," Regina said as she reached for her hand. "I will be quite honest with you, however, because I feel something between us and I do not want to ignore it."

"What do you feel?"

Regina smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "A connection. I feel as if there is a reason I adopted your son and that there is a reason he found you and that you are in Storybrooke not just because of him, but because it brought you back to me."

Fate, she knew it was fate. She'd thought the very same thing on the drive to Boston and on the way back to Storybrooke. Could she leave it up to fate and let it play out, take its course and have whatever would happen between the two of them happen without a sense of doubt? She was never one to let fate alone take control of her life, she made her choices and she alone.

"I feel it too, Regina," Emma said softly and they both shared a small smile. "I do. It's kind of scary, isn't it? Feeling this way almost instantly? Does something like this really happen?"

"It is happening now," Regina said with a surety in her voice that Emma didn't have herself. She sighed and lifted her other hand to gently cup Emma's face. "It is not an act of desperation because neither of us have been with another for a long period of time, if that is what you are worried about, Emma."

"It's not?"

"No," Regina smiled and Emma leaned into her gentle touch. "There are many factors of why we're back in one another's life and I like to think that this, that _us_ is one of them. The feeling is mutual, isn't it?" Upon Emma's nod, she continued. "I believe we shouldn't ignore what we're feeling for one another despite all the reasons we both could come up with not to pursue something together. Life is always full of obstacles and choices, there are also second chances and I truly believe this is it for us."

"Just like that?"

"Emma, I never forgot about you," Regina said softly. "How could I ever forget about someone like you? You are different than anyone I have ever known, then and now. There is just something about you that draws me in and I want the chance to find out just what that is."

"My eyes."

"Hmm?"

"Every time someone says that about me, it's always my eyes," Emma replied and she laughed with a subtle shake of her head. "Maybe that's it for you too?"

"No," Regina smiled. "I think it's something more, something deep down inside your very soul that draws me in. Forgive me for being so open with my thoughts and I would blame the wine, but it's not just the wine that has been undoing all the walls I normally have put up in full force."

"But it's been a part of it, surely," Emma smirked as Regina dropped her hand away and kept the other holding on to her hand in a firm grip. "Regina? I need you to do just one thing for me."

"What is that, Emma?"

"I need you to take things one day at a time. And slowly. I don't think I'm cut out for a whirlwind relationship of any kind right now."

"I understand. Perhaps it would be unwise for both of us to jump into things, especially when there is Henry to think of as well," Regina said with a small nod. "Speaking of Henry, I should check in on him and make sure he is doing his homework and not reading comic books."

"Right," Emma said and she let go of Regina's hand. "Maybe I should go."

"Go?"

"To Granny's and see about extending my stay through until Sunday."

"You don't need to stay there, Emma," Regina said and she rose from the couch and smoothed out her clothes. "You can stay here if you'd like. I do have a guest bedroom you could stay in."

"And what would you tell Henry?"

"The truth. That we once knew each other a very long time ago and that I offered you a place to stay while you spent a week here in Storybrooke. You don't have to decide right this moment, but please stay. We'll have another glass of wine after I've checked on Henry and you can decide before it gets too late."

Emma let out a shuddery breath the moment Regina left the study. Already she was debating whether it was a good choice or not to take her up on the sudden offer of staying there instead of staying at Granny's bed and breakfast for the week. On one hand, it would save her a few hundred dollars, but on the other, it would make it nearly impossible for her to take things slowly between them. Sleeping under the same roof, having meals with Regina and Henry, already the very thought overwhelmed her.

The choice was hers and hers alone, but a part of her already knew what choice she would make in the end. The question was, was it the right choice to be making when she still felt that uncertainty when it came to what was rapidly evolving between her and Regina.

There was Henry to think about and he wasn't in such a great space at the moment, not with him angry with his mother and for reasons that were conjured out of nowhere, with little reason. She had brought him back to Storybrooke because it had been the right thing to do. She may have given birth to him, but she was not his mother. Would staying there at the house confuse him as to why she was staying in Storybrooke for a week? Emma wasn't so sure about that and the last thing she wanted to do was add to the problems the kid already had to deal with.

She had only come there for dinner and yet it had become something so much more than that. She had been given a glance of what her life could be in the future, a family and love.

A part of her wanted to run, but a bigger part of her wanted to stay. She had her doubts and that was something she knew she'd always have because whenever something good happened in her life, it was almost always stripped away from her one way or another. She couldn't deny that the wish she'd made so many times in her life could possibly come true.

If only she'd let it.

Staying there meant taking a chance, a risk. Staying there meant doing something she had never done before in her life and that was leaving everything on the line and allowing fate to determine just what would happen next.

By the time Regina returned, Emma had made up her mind. She waited until Regina had sat back down on the sofa next to her before she turned to her with a smile. "I made a decision."

"Oh?"

"I'll stay, I'll take you up on the offer to stay in your guest room."

"On one condition?" Regina questioned and Emma shook her head no. "No conditions?"

"Well, maybe just one," she smiled. "One day at a time, Regina."

"Of course."

"And I don't think we should let Henry know that there is…something happening between us just yet either. At least not until we figure it out for ourselves."

Neither said another word, they just shared a knowing smile before pouring another glass of wine and settling in on the sofa together in relatively comfortable silence. Emma did know that the next week would bring forth a lot of surprises, big ones and small ones, and the anticipation of not knowing just what would happen next had her feeling nervous and excited all at once.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina paused outside of Henry's door shortly before his bedtime, wondering just how she would tell him that she had invited Emma to stay there at the house with them while she was in Storybrooke. She had planned on telling him the truth, not with what had happened between her and Emma down in the study, but everything else, yet now as she stood outside his closed bedroom door, she wondered just how much of the truth would be too much.

"Henry?" Regina called out as she knocked lightly on his door.

"What?"

She sighed as she opened the door, not surprised in the least to find he wasn't ready for bed and instead of reading as he said he would after his homework was finished, he was playing his Nintendo DS.

"It's bedtime, dear."

"I _know_ ," he whined. "Just let me finish this level, okay?"

Regina nodded and walked around his room, picking up a few of his clothes and tossed them in the hamper by the closet. "There is something that I wanted to talk to you about before you go to sleep, actually."

"About Emma?"

"Yes," Regina said carefully and watched as he just shut off the game console and tossed it to the foot of the bed. She moved to sit near him and smoothed out her hands over her slacks. "How would you feel if Emma stayed here while she's in Storybrooke?"

"Why would she stay here?"

"That is also something that I wanted to talk to you about, Henry," Regina replied and that piqued his curiosity. "Yesterday I found out something peculiar, something that came as a shock actually. You see, once upon a time when I was very young, I had a friend for a brief period of time, someone I had never forgotten about even though many years have passed since. Can you guess who that friend was?"

"Emma?"

"Yes," Regina smiled and she carefully gaged his reaction, one that remained neutral. "It was actually Emma who had found out first and we've been spending a little bit of time together catching up on all we've missed over the years."

"You and Emma were friends when you were kids?"

"Briefly, dear. It was during the time that I had spent in foster care."

"Oh."

His reaction, or rather the lack of one, concerned her. "Henry?"

"What, Mom?"

"How do you feel about her staying here?"

Henry just narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before he spoke. "What's your motive, Mom?"

"My motive?"

"There has to be a reason why you invited her to stay here and you're not telling me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth, dear. I invited her to stay here because she and I were friends once, long ago, and I would very much like to get to know her all over again. I would also like for her to get to know you too. Isn't that what you wanted when you went off to Boston to find her?"

"I—I guess so."

"If you are not okay with this, Henry, I want you to tell me, but you must realize that I have no ulterior motive. I asked her to stay here with us because we have a guest bedroom that has only ever been used by your grandmother on the occasion that she's come to visit for more than a day. I asked her to stay because if we're all going to be spending time together, what better way to do that than have her spend her time here in Storybrooke here at the house?"

"She wants to stay here?"

"Yes, dear. I gave her the choice and she gave me her answer a short while ago."

"She actually accepted?" Henry looked a little shocked and he shook his head. "You two were really friends when you were little?"

"We were, dear, and for those few months we had been inseparable."

"Really?" Henry asked in a disbelieving voice, his face scrunched in confusion. "I know that you have friends and everything, Mom, but you're acting…different."

"Am I?"

"You're not the same as you were before," Henry mused. "And that's a good thing, Mom, a _really_ good thing. I kind of like seeing you this way."

"And what way is that, my little prince?"

"Happy," he breathed out the word, it barely audible, but Regina heard it loud and clear. "Mom?"

Regina reached out to smooth his hair in a loving, motherly way. "Yes?"

"Never mind, it's kind of a stupid question."

"Henry…"

"You _like_ her, don't you?" Henry asked and he scoffed immediately. "It's a stupid question."

"It is not a stupid question, dear. You're simply curious and there is absolutely nothing wrong with being curious about what is happening around you," Regina smiled and she was surprised when Henry returned the simple gesture that meant more than words could even say. "You are okay with Emma staying here then?"

"I guess so."

"Yes or no, Henry."

"Yes," he responded with a short and simple nod of his head. "I'm okay with her staying here because it makes you happy."

Happy. Happiness was something she had not felt in longer than she cared to remember, at least not truly happy in the way she felt now or the way she knew she would be as the days progressed. She leaned over to drop a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"You never did answer my question," Henry said as Regina stood from the bed. "Mom?"

"Get ready for bed, dear. I'll come back to tuck you in."

"You don't need to do that anymore. I'm ten."

"Fine, I'll be back to make sure you are in bed and to say good night," Regina replied, not showing the sting of his words or how much it hurt to hear him denying their once nightly ritual. She left him to get ready for bed and headed down the hallway where she found Emma lingering in the doorway of the guest bedroom. "Everything all right?"

"Oh, everything is fine. I wasn't sure if this is the right room."

"It is," Regina said with a smile as she glanced down at the duffel bag Emma held tightly with both hands. "Why don't you get settled in, Emma, and perhaps we can head back downstairs for another glass of wine before calling it a night."

"Actually, I am feeling a little burnt out. It's been a long day."

"Of course," Regina smiled again. "If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. Good night, Regina."

Regina stepped forward and placed a single lingering kiss on Emma's cheek. "Good night."

She tried not to linger for long as Emma walked into the guest room to get herself settled for the night and she walked the short distance down the hallway to her own bedroom. Her mind replayed what had happened between them down in the study and her body instantly responded, reminding her that she'd had her first real orgasm in many years and Emma hadn't even touched her. The kiss itself had been full of heated passion and Regina knew she had never been kissed like that before in all her life.

A delicious shiver ran through her body as she stripped out of her clothes and removed her black lace panties, ones that were undoubtedly ruined now. With a husky laugh, Regina tossed her clothes into the hamper and pulled out a pair of navy blue pajamas and she slipped the soft pants on before pulling on the shirt and slowly buttoned it up, leaving the top three undone. After going through her nightly ritual of removing her makeup and running a soft brush through her hair, she slipped on a pair of slippers and plucked her gray robe off the hook on the back of the door.

Henry was already in bed when she returned to his room, the lamp on the bedside table on and a comic book open in his hands. He tossed it onto the table as soon as he saw Regina's disapproving look and he folded his arms over his chest with a pout on his face.

"It's getting late, Henry, and you do have school in the morning."

"I know," he sighed and even despite his tone and his mood, Regina knew he was tired. "Were you and Emma really friends when you were kids?"

"We were, dear."

"What was she like?"

"She was everything I wasn't," Regina laughed. "I was scared and shy and mostly kept to myself. Emma, she was brave and tough. I remember the first day we met out on the playground and how we nearly got into trouble because we didn't go inside immediately when the bell rang."

"How come you never found her after that?"

"It wasn't easy," Regina said softly and she moved to sit against the headboard. "When you're in the system, sometimes your name changes. Believe me, dear, I did try to find her to no avail."

"Well I found her," he beamed proudly.

"However did you manage that?"

"Uh—"

"I promise you I will not be angry," Regina said with a reassuring smile dancing over her lips.

"There was a website. Miss Blanchard let me borrow her credit card. I just put in my information and a few weeks later I got an email with an address for her in Boston."

"Miss Blanchard allowed you to use her credit card for this service?" Regina asked and she swallowed hard in an attempt to control her anger. "Tell me, just how were you planning on repaying her?"

"She told me we could work something out one day. It wasn't a lot of money or anything, Mom."

"It doesn't matter whether it was a lot of money or not, Henry. How much?"

"Two hundred. I think?"

"Excuse me?" Regina was appalled and it was growing increasingly harder to control her bubbling anger. "I will repay Miss Blanchard and you and I will work off this little debt of yours. There will be no more weekly comics, you will increase your chores around the house and you are grounded, young man."

"But Mom—"

"Go to sleep, Henry. We will discuss this further in the morning over breakfast."

"You know, if I didn't find her, she wouldn't even be here right now!"

"Henry," Regina sighed as she pitched the bridge of her nose. "Just go to sleep, dear. We will discuss this further in the morning as I said," she said as calmly as she could manage. She leaned over to place a kiss on his forehead before she pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

Regina remained calm as she turned off the lamp and walked out of his bedroom slowly, glancing back just once and watched him roll over on his side with his back to her. She knew that on one hand, she could not be too angry with him for finding Emma Swan, but on the other he was only ten years old and no ten year old boy should be able to travel all the way to Boston on their own.

Deciding not to retire to her own bed just yet, Regina headed downstairs to finish cleaning up from dinner in the kitchen and to wash out the wine glasses she and Emma had left behind in the study. A tedious task would keep her mind busy, at least that is what she hoped for as she filled the sink with warm, soapy water.

[X]

Emma lay in the soft, queen-sized bed in Regina's guest bedroom, staring blankly up at the ceiling as she willed sleep to come. She had overheard Regina and Henry talking in his bedroom, both times, and a knot had formed in the pit of her stomach. While he had made a point that she wouldn't even be there if he hadn't gone to find her, she had no doubt in her mind that she would have found Regina Mills one way or another.

It wasn't just what she'd overheard earlier that kept her awake, it was the insatiable arousal that burned in her core. She had been fighting the urge to slip her hands inside her boy shorts she'd chosen to wear to bed and take care of the matter at hand. Yet it felt strange to do that in someone else's house and in a bed that was not her own. Every time she shifted, however, she was painfully reminded of what had transpired between her and Regina just a handful of hours before down in the study.

She bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the moan that escaped suddenly and she shifted in the bed, groaning quietly as her clit throbbed, begging for attention. She'd never sleep, not in the state that she was in and the frustration her body was going through was something she had never felt before. What had this woman done to her? They'd made out on the sofa like they were teenagers; dry humping until they both came undone. Her orgasm had been so unexpected she still was trying to figure out how it had happened and quickly at that.

Unable to stop herself, her left hand slipped beneath her boy shorts and came into contact with wet, hot, smooth flesh. She draped her right arm over her mouth, biting into her flesh as she slicked her fingers over her throbbing, swollen clit. Her eyes slammed shut as she slipped two fingers inside with ease, images of it being Regina sliding her fingers inside of her flashed from beyond her tightly closed eyelids. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body, yet as she grew closer to the edge, she just couldn't get past that point of no return.

She cursed quietly against the skin of her arm and pulled her hand out of her boy shorts with a grunt of frustration. She was never going to be able to sleep, not in the state she was in, but she definitely couldn't seek out Regina in the middle of the night because she was horny beyond belief and wanted to continued where they had left off hours before.

A shower, that's what she needed was a cold shower to shake that feeling from her body. Surely it wouldn't come across as strange to be showering in the middle of the night, at least she hoped not. She could manage to slip out into the bathroom for a quick shower without waking Regina or Henry up, that much she was convinced of as she tore the soft blankets off her body and slipped out of bed.

[X]

Regina had never had problems sleeping before, not for many years since Henry was just a baby and couldn't sleep through the night most nights. She tossed and turned, her mind fluttering a mile a minute, not giving her pause for thought for very long, just a handful of seconds at a time.

Whenever her thoughts strayed towards Emma Swan, her body thrummed with heated desire and the ache between her thighs reminded her all too vividly of what had transpired hours before in her study. Even as she shut her eyes tight, she could feel the ghosting of Emma's lips upon her own and she could feel the warmth of her body beneath hers. She moaned despite her efforts not to and she knew in that very moment that Emma Swan was her undoing.

Her body felt flushed as she pulled back the covers, her clit throbbing in need as she clamped her thighs shut tightly. She closed her eyes yet again, her hands roaming over her abdomen before she deftly slid her right hand inside her pajama bottoms. She was slick with need and it was nearly painful to touch as she circled the tips of her fingers around her swollen clit. She gasped at how sensitive she was, how aroused her body had become at just the mere thought of Emma being the one to touch her as she touched herself with needy desire.

With every rough pass over her clit, she breathed out Emma's name in a quiet whisper, paired with breathy sighs and moans she couldn't quite hold back. She stopped suddenly when she heard the water running in the bathroom just across the hall and she pulled her hand out from inside her pajama bottoms immediately. She knew instantly that it wasn't Henry in the bathroom having a shower in the middle of the night and with her curiosity piqued, she slipped out of bed and into the hallway.

The door to the guest room was slightly ajar and the hallway filled with warm, dim light that came from underneath the closed bathroom door. Regina smoothed her hands over her soft pajamas, backing up into her bedroom slowly. What was Emma doing having a shower in the middle of the night? She wondered if she too was having difficulty getting to sleep just as she was. As she waited by the door, hidden by the dark shadows, she wondered if she should just crawl back into her own bed and struggle to sleep or to see if Emma was all right once she had finished with her unexpected, middle of the night shower and exited the bathroom.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do, what she was going to say, but deep down she could feel that nagging desire just to seek out the other woman despite all the reasons she shouldn't. Emma wanted to take things one day at a time, to take things slow, but as Regina leaned against the wall beside the door, she knew it wouldn't quite play out that way.

When she finally heard the water turn off, she inhaled sharply and listened. In the otherwise quiet of the house, she could hear the faintest of muttering coming from the other woman inside the bathroom. She forced herself not to make her presence known as the bathroom door opened and the light was shut off. She peered out into the hallway, watching as Emma Swan made her way quietly and quickly down to the guest room. She saw her stop just outside the doorway and when Emma glanced in her direction, she knew she couldn't keep her presence at bay any longer.

"Emma, is everything all right?" Regina asked quietly as she approached her in the dark hallway.

"I—I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep," Emma replied in a nervous whisper. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I thought a shower might help me relax enough to get some sleep."

"Oh, I see," Regina said as a sudden bout of nerves flooded through her. "And did it help…relax you, dear?"

She watched as Emma licked over her lips slowly before shaking her head no. She frowned as Emma leaned up against the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest with a heavy sigh. Regina wasn't certain, but she had a feeling that Emma couldn't sleep for the very same reason that she couldn't either. Taking a bold step towards her, she reached out to touch at the damp curls that fell over her shoulders.

"You really shouldn't sleep with wet hair."

"I'll be okay," Emma shrugged. "I woke you up, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. I too cannot sleep."

_Because I want you. I need you._

"I was a little concerned about why you needed a shower in the middle of the night," Regina continued as she lightly stroked over her damp hair, allowing the slightest of curls to wrap around her fingers. "It's been a very long day for all of us."

"Yeah," Emma breathed out and glanced down at Regina's fingers in her hair. "Regina?"

Regina said nothing as she caught sight of those beautiful green eyes searching hers and even in the darkness, she could see Emma so clearly and she could see that she too was fighting urges only the other could satisfy. She took another step closer to her, her fingers still stroking lightly over her hair and she inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of her freshly washed skin. The heated desire she had for the blonde woman reached its peak and there was no holding back as she deftly slipped a hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

[X]

Emma's brain went from zero to sixty the very instant their lips crashed together. Every inch of her body felt as if it were on fire and her body was screaming at her just to give in, to take Regina in every way she possibly could manage and then some.

Emma kissed her harder, their tongues dancing, dueling for dominance as Regina backed her up against the door frame, her back hitting it hard and elicited a loud moan past both their lips. From the time they spent on the sofa downstairs to that very moment, Emma had no doubt in her mind that Regina liked to be on top and would accept no substitutes. But being a bottom had it's own advantages, ones she knew she'd relish in one way or another.

Her hands were all over Regina, unable to stop herself from touching her everywhere all at once. She quickly found the place she loved most was her pliable ass and the way it felt under the smoothness of her pajama bottoms, and especially the way Regina reacted every time she grasped at her roughly and pulled her body more flush against her own.

Regina's fingers dug tightly into her hips, groaning as she grasped a little harder before pulling back from her lips with a breathy gasp. "Emma…"

"Fuck," Emma whimpered as she rolled her hips into Regina's, the cold shower she had doing nothing to sate her libido. "I want you so fucking bad."

Regina moaned as she captured her lips in a hard, hungry kiss and Emma moved to grab her right wrist and moved it between her legs, placing her hand over Regina's when she felt her about to move away. Upon her hesitation, Emma broke away from the kiss and brought Regina's hand up between them and she placed soft, lingering kisses upon each fingertip before she guided it between her thighs once more.

"Regina, please," she moaned softly, feeling Regina's fingers slip over her firmly. "I want you so fucking bad it hurts."

She didn't have but a moment to feel almost ashamed for being so unabashedly needy for her touch. They met halfway for a searing kiss as Emma let go of Regina's hand, her whole body arching as Regina rubbed over her once more before moving her fingertips to the waistband of her boy shorts. Her touch was scorching and tantalizingly slow as she made the descent, her nails grazing over already tender flesh that left Emma positively squirming for more.

From that very first feel of Regina's fingers slicking over her, she was lost to the very feel of that touch she'd craved for hours on an end. Regina teased her fingertips over her tender, swollen clit, but as their lips crushed together in a wild, wanton kiss, her touch was not teasing for long. Her body quaked as Regina deftly slipped a finger inside of her, burying it to the hilt as Emma grasped on to her hip and shoulder.

It was Regina's insistent lips and tongue that kept her moans from becoming too loud, yet she couldn't seem to control the way her body deliciously reacted to Regina's touch. The edge of the door frame dug into her back, but it only served to add to the mounting pleasure she felt. With just a few deep thrusts of Regina's finger she came, hard and fast, clutching her as if her very life depended on it. She could barely stand on her own two feet as Regina kissed her slow and sure, her finger unmoving from inside of her as it was still buried to the hilt, first knuckle deep.

Emma's mind was a swirling fog of lust and sensual desire, her only thought, only feeling was of how good it'd felt to find that release she'd needed since they'd been on the sofa together. As Regina deftly pulled her finger out from inside of her, Emma moaned, her knees buckling, her hands grasping tighter as Regina circled her arousal coated finger over her clit. With a throaty chuckle, Regina slipped her hand out of her boy shorts and before she could lift that same hand to her lips for a taste, Emma picked her up, her hands sweeping over her ass and to the back of her thighs.

Their lips crashed together as Emma steadily carried Regina into the bedroom, pausing in her movements to shut the door behind her as quietly as she could manage. Not as if it would make much of a difference, neither had been quiet as Regina fucked her against the door frame with Henry asleep just down the hallway.

The thought of Henry nearly made Emma stop and it was the bruising kisses that kept her in the moment with Regina. She tried to smoothly lay her down on the bed, but became unsteady on her feet. Quiet laughter escaped past their lips as they landed on the bed roughly together. Emma pulled back from Regina's kiss swollen lips just to stare down into her eyes. She didn't allow herself to assess what was happening before she kissed her again, hard in yearning.

Without breaking away from the kiss, Emma straddled Regina's hips and moved her hands to the buttons on her soft, navy blue pajama top, deftly flicking each one open, exposing Regina to the room one button at a time. With the last button undone, Emma swept the soft fabric to the side and finally parted from Regina's lips with a soft gasp.

"Emma…"

"Regina…"

She half expected to be interrupted again and was grateful when she wasn't and she allowed her eyes to take in the sight of Regina's small yet full breasts. Her fingers skimmed over Regina's abdomen as she sat back, her eyes not leaving her own hands as they ascended up her body slowly. Regina's breathing was heavy and she inhaled sharply as Emma's thumbs rolled over dusky, semi-erect nipples, teasing them lightly.

"Emma…"

"You are so very beautiful," Emma murmured, moving her hands away from her breasts and placing them against the bed on either side of her shoulders as she ducked her head down to capture Regina's lips in another needy, wanton kiss. Emma wasn't mildly aware that Regina was pulling her white tank top up until she felt her breasts against Regina's. It was all it took for her to screech to a halt and she pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily. "Regina, we need to stop."

"Stop? Emma, I—"

"What are we doing?"

Regina sighed and gently caressed her palms over Emma's exposed back before lowering the hem of her shirt back down. "I assumed we were about to have sex. It certainly seemed to be leading in that general direction."

Emma laughed and it was all it took for Regina to growl furiously, her mood suddenly changing as she pushed Emma off her and scrambled to get up from the bed while trying to button up her pajama shirt. Emma blankly stared at her for a moment, her heart pounding hard and loud in her chest before she too was on her feet and moving towards the door.

"Regina, wait, that came out all wrong."

"No, dear, it came out perfectly clear," Regina said icily. "I suppose I misread the entire situation when you gave the okay for me to fuck you out in the hallway."

"I—I—"

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Regina said as she did the last button, one that Emma noticed was one higher than it had been before. "I would like to get to bed. I do have to wake before Henry does to make sure he's had breakfast and his lunch is made before he's off to school."

"Regina, just give me a minute here to explain."

"There's nothing to explain. We were going too fast. I'm glad you're the one who came to your senses first," she said flatly. "I will see you in the morning, Emma."

"Regina, yes we were going too fast and yes I realize that we were most definitely about to have sex and not that I don't want to, because believe me I do, I just—I don't know if—I think—"

"We were moving too fast," Regina said for the second time and her voice softened as did her eyes. "It is all right, dear. I find you simply irresistible as well. We'll just have to find some way to not have a repeat of what happened tonight while you are staying here this week."

"That's not—"

"Good night, Emma," Regina said softly, placing a light kiss on her cheek just shy of her lips before she walked around her and slipped out into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Damn it," Emma groaned. "Idiot! You're such an idiot, Swan!"

Wincing as she fell face first onto the bed, Emma replayed the last five minutes in her head. Yes, they had been moving too fast after they decided just to take things between them one day at a time and they hadn't even made it a few hours before they had almost reached the point of no return. Yes, things had escalated quickly and yes, she'd given the go ahead to Regina to fuck her against the door frame, but in that very moment she hadn't been thinking with her head or with her heart.

She felt like she had just legitimately ruined any chance she had with the other woman, but Regina wasn't a one-night stand to her and she most definitely wasn't going to jump head first into deep, unknown waters just because they were suddenly caught up in a whirlwind of lust.

With a groan, she pulled the covers over her and buried her face into the soft pillow. If she had legitimately ruined her chance at having anything more than a friendship with Regina, the rest of the week was going to be a hell of a long one, just like the rest of her night was bound to be. Long and restless with her panties nearly ruined for the second time in just a handful of hours.

[X]

Emma knew she must've fallen asleep at one point or another because when her eyes fluttered open, her whole body protested and she automatically reached for the pillow to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight that flooded in through the window. Her body ached in two very distinctive ways, one reminding her that Regina had fucked her good and hard and quick against the door frame, causing her to cum in a matter of minutes.

She tightly squeezed her thighs as she remembered how good it'd felt to have Regina touch her so intimately. It had been far too long since she'd been intimate with anyone, a good solid four years, give or take a handful of months. If she hadn't stopped things, there was no doubt in her mind that they would've spent hours having sex.

Not that that would've been a bad thing, but taking into consideration the situation they were both in, jumping in to a sexual relationship was the last thing they needed.

Even if that's both wanted they wanted, what they craved.

Emma groaned quietly as she heard a knock sounding on the door and she pulled the pillow off of her head in time to see Henry open the door a bit and stuck his head in. "Morning, kid."

"So you're alive then?"

"Yes," Emma croaked and she cleared her throat. "What's up, kid?"

"Mom said to come downstairs before your breakfast gets cold," he said as he lingered in the doorway. "You do know what time it is, right?"

"Time for you to go off to school?" Emma asked and that pulled out a laugh from him. "Tell your mom I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Will I get to see you later?"

"Sure, kid."

"Really?" Henry asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah," Emma smiled as she sat up in the bed fully. "Look, go on down and tell your mom I'll be down in a few minutes. I just got to get dressed, okay?" Upon Henry's nod, she motioned for him to step out. "Have a good day at school, all right, kid?"

"Okay, Emma."

Emma groaned as he shut the door and she lay there for a few minutes before she finally pulled herself out of bed. She grabbed a clean pair of jeans, not as tight as the ones she normally wore and headed downstairs. She knew it'd be viewed as impolite to walk around someone else's house barefoot and barely dressed properly, but she was exhausted and the smell of freshly brewed coffee lured her down the stairs.

Emma was surprised to find the kitchen empty, but there was a cup of coffee on the island countertop placed next to a plate with a rather generous helping of bacon, eggs and toast. Her stomach growled as she reached for a piece of bacon and then for the small milk jug to pour some into the mug of coffee that she assumed had been set aside for her.

"Mm," Emma moaned as she snagged a second piece of bacon and took nearly the entire slice in one bite. "This is fucking good."

"Glad you are enjoying it, Emma," Regina purred from behind her and she whipped around to face the other woman, swallowing hard as she raked her eyes over the dark grey dress she wore that hugged every curve. "Good morning."

"Morning," Emma gulped as she reached for her coffee.

With the salacious look Regina gave her before she moved to pour herself her own cup of coffee, Emma wasn't sure how she'd get through the day, much less a week there in Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have left kudos for this story and especially to those who took the time to leave me a review. I'd love to know what more of you kind readers are thinking so far about this story as I've been feeling a little discouraged about this one thus far and am wondering if I should continue or go on hiatus with this and start another. Let me know what you think and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

Regina had already called the office, leaving a message with her secretary Blake to inform him she would be taking a rather spontaneous week off of work long before she sent Henry upstairs to inform Emma her breakfast was getting cold. Upon leaving her secretary detailed instructions to allow Kathryn Midas to take over her minor duties, she hung up the phone and saw Henry off to school before heading to the kitchen where she knew Emma was now indulging in the breakfast and coffee she'd made for her.

Rather than feeling disappointed about how the events in the middle of the night had turned out, Regina decided just to go about the day as if nothing had happened. Be as that may, it was already turning out to be quite difficult since the moment she saw Emma in the kitchen, it was clear as day that she had declined to put a bra on, along with socks and shoes, yet something about seeing her standing at the island dressed in such a way that would've normally turned her off, turned her on beyond belief.

It took everything she had to control her actions, to stop herself from walking over to Emma and wrapping her arms around her lithe body and kissing her as if she were hers.

She could almost feel how tense Emma was feeling and she lost the fight to hold back as she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms loosely around her waist. She felt Emma tense for a second before she relaxed in her embrace and she dipped her head down to place a soft kiss between her shoulder blades.

"Regina," Emma sighed out contently as her hands fell upon Regina's that had settled around her waist.

"Do enjoy your breakfast, dear," Regina said gently as she moved away from the intimate embrace. "I wasn't sure how you liked your eggs."

"Over easy," Emma murmured as she stared down at the eggs, choosing not to turn around to look at Regina. "Good guess."

Regina bit her bottom lip and stopped herself from mentioning how Henry had been the one who told her to cook Emma's eggs exactly the way that he liked them. She grabbed her cup of coffee and moved to stand near Emma, watching as she picked up the fork and poked at her eggs.

"Is everything all right?" Regina asked and Emma nodded her head absentmindedly. "I could make you something else if you're not in the mood for bacon and eggs?"

"No, it's fine, Regina. It's delicious. You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"I wanted to," Regina smiled and Emma let out a soft chuckle before digging in. "I was thinking that after you eat and get dressed, perhaps I could show you around town?"

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"I took the rest of the week off," Regina replied, trying to hide the blush that crept over her cheeks by lifting her coffee mug to her lips. "I couldn't have you stay here at the house alone."

"Afraid I'd get bored too easily and wander off on my own?" Emma chuckled and took another bite of her eggs. "You didn't have to take time off work just because I'm here, Regina."

"You'll find that I am someone who rarely does what she does not want to do," Regina replied with a wink and it garnered the reaction she was hoping for as Emma shifted and moaned quietly.

_Like last night_ , she wanted to add but she found it was unnecessary as the meaning behind her words already took root for Emma. Despite Emma having put a stop to things and despite how disappointed she had been, also angry, she found reason afterwards when she reflected on the events that had unfolded between them. Still, she'd been left wanting with an itch she couldn't quite scratch herself and one that was dominantly taking steady control over her self-restraint.

No one had ever pulled such deep desires from within, not the way that Emma did from the moment they first kissed. Her sleepless night had led to many thoughts, one of them wondering how different their lives may have been if they had grown up together instead of being pulled apart so soon after they'd became friends. Would she have ever been with Danielle, experienced that whirlwind romance that defined the last ten years of her life, or would she have had that whirlwind romance with Emma instead? It was thoughts such as those that led her mind stray down a path she wasn't ready to admit she wanted, a path of romance, true love, marriage even.

There was no denying that she could see a future with Emma and that alone scared her because she wasn't even sure what would come of the next handful of days. Emma had her own life in Boston and she had hers there in Storybrooke. She had Henry to think of first and foremost. She always had and always would put her son first in her life, the town second, and herself last. Yet, she wondered if it was time to put herself near the top for a change, to find happiness when she had gone so many years without the kind of happiness she so craved.

"Shit," Emma groaned as she wiped at the few drops of coffee that had trickled on to her white tank top.

"Are you purposely trying to ruin all your clothes during your stay here?"

"No," Emma muttered as she reached for the napkins in the dispenser near her and dabbed at the coffee stains. "I'm such a klutz."

"I can wash that for you," Regina said and she knew asking for her to take it off right there was a step too far. "Why don't you run upstairs and get changed? I'll get the machine started and I can wash the shirts you ruined with wine a second time."

"A second time? Did you not get it out the first time?"

"Mostly," Regina replied. "It wouldn't hurt to run them through the wash again."

"I'll be right back," Emma said softly and she took one last sip of her coffee before she headed out of the kitchen.

Regina heard her curse to herself before she heard her footsteps running up the stairs, reminding her so much of the many time she had heard Henry rush up the stairs the same way, minus the cussing. Regina shook her head and headed for the laundry room to start the machine, applying the spot remover to the spots on both shirts and bra she'd washed the night before and although there was no evidence of the red wine lingering on the fabric, it still wouldn't hurt to make sure it was good and clean.

Her thoughts began to stray once again to the last time they were in the laundry room together, but her thoughts weren't that on the fact that Emma had stood before her in just skinny jeans and a wine-stained bra, but on the fact that the scars on her lower back were cause for alarm and worry.

Emma had said she wasn't ready to talk about it, but now that Regina thought back to that moment, her mind was awash with many different scenarios that could've caused those very scars to mar otherwise flawless skin. Was it one of her foster parents who had lashed out on her in the worst of ways or had it been another child who had delivered such pain to her. Had it been an old lover, someone she feared yet loved in some horrendous way? Regina's mind was fraught with thoughts, with worry, that when the washing machine finished filling, she shook her head and added the detergent quickly.

Regina shuddered suddenly as Emma's hand fell upon her shoulder. She'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard her walk into the laundry room. She turned to her with a smile and took the white tank top from her gently.

"I don't know what's with me and ruining my clothes when I'm around you."

"Don't worry about it," Regina chuckled. "Your clumsiness is forgiven," she said and she lowered her voice as she licked over her lips slowly. "You aren't the only one who ruined an article of clothing. I seem to recall a certain pair of panties that were dreadfully ruined last night."

"Oh really?" Emma asked as she lightly trailed her fingertips from Regina's shoulder and down her arm. "Ruined them, did I?"

"Temporarily of course."

"Only temporarily?" Emma asked, her voice dropping several octaves and it sent shivers down Regina's spine. "Sounds like a challenge."

"It would be one I would gladly take you up on, Emma, but seeing how I declined to wear any today, you can consider your challenge void."

"Fuck."

Regina turned away, grabbing the spot remover and gingerly applied it to the fresh coffee stain on Emma's tank top. She bit her lower lip, wondering if she'd taken things too far, yet she found it hard to restrain herself around Emma. There was just something about her, something so alluring and captivating that it spurned that naughty side of her she wasn't even aware existed until that very moment. Just the thought of teasing Emma in that way sent a rush of heated arousal through her body and she nearly lost grip of the bottle of spot remover in the process.

Once everything was in the machine and the lid was closed, Regina turned to face Emma and found her staring at her with almost glassy green eyes. Lust. It was a look that was unmistakable and one that made her want to tease Emma until she couldn't take it anymore. It was an unfair challenge of course, but Regina was a woman who always got what she wanted in the end.

And what she wanted was Emma Swan.

[X]

Emma sat in the passenger seat of Regina's Mercedes, barely taking notice to the tidbits she was reciting about the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. Her only thought since just shy of an hour ago in the laundry room was the very fact that Regina Mills was not wearing anything under that dress of hers. She already knew that Regina was an expert in teasing, she could just see it in all the little ways she touched either herself or made a point in lightly touching her to get her attention. Emma knew she was in for a long day and she was quickly losing the fight to keep her self-control squarely in place.

Storybrooke wasn't a big town at all, but it was spread out in a way that it felt much bigger than it was. After a ride through the main streets along with a quick stop at Granny's to pick up some coffee to go, Regina headed towards the winding road that lead to the woods, but not out of town.

"I used to go riding when I was younger," she said as they drove past huge, wide-open fields where horses grazed. "I haven't been since I've had Henry."

"Why not?"

"I honestly haven't made the time and now with being the mayor, time is something I rarely come by. To be honest, Emma, I am glad you are here. You've given me reason to take some much needed time off of work."

"Not afraid the town will fall apart without you there to run it?" Emma asked and Regina laughed.

"It is only a couple of days," she said as she glanced at Emma and even from behind the dark sunglasses she wore, Emma could tell her smile reached her eyes. "I fully trust that Kathryn has everything under control. Do you want to stop at the stables? My father has several horses there and it has been a long time since I have last seen my dear Rocinante."

"Who?"

"My horse, dear."

"Uh…"

"Just a quick visit," Regina continued. "I believe my father may just be at the stables today. Since he retired, he spends most of his time there taking care of the horses and helping the stable hand with the daily chores."

"Okay."

Emma wasn't about to admit that horses terrified her, not when she saw the look of pure joy on Regina's face as she made a turn down the next road and then another down a dirt road. She fidgeted with the seatbelt, searching her mind for a feasible excuse to get out of this even knowing it was far too late. As soon as she saw the large white house looming at the end of the dirt road and the equally as large barn just to the left, her heart started racing.

Regina parked the car behind an even older Mercedes and she turned to her as she slid her sunglasses off slowly. "Everything all right, Emma?"

"Yeah."

"Relax, darling," she purred as she reached over to place a hand on her thigh. "You're just meeting Rocinante. My father is likely out riding at this hour."

Emma managed a weak smile and watched as Regina got out of the car and waved to the man who just exited the house. He waved at her and jogged down to meet her halfway along the stony path that led up to the front porch. They hugged as if they were old friends and for all Emma knew, that's exactly what they were. She only got out of the car when Regina waved towards her and she inhaled sharply, the fresh country air making her senses buzz.

She straightened out her red leather jacket as she made her way over to where Regina was waiting for her. With a strained smile on her face and thankful her sunglasses hid the fact she was terrified of what would come next, she came to a stop at Regina's side.

"David, I'd like for you to meet Emma Swan, a very old friend of mine," Regina introduced them and David smiled warmly at Emma as he held a hand out. "Emma, this is David Nolan. He owns and operates the stables, he is also another old friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you, Emma Swan," David smiled brighter at her, giving her a firm handshake before they parted. "Have you ever ridden before?"

"Hell no."

"Don't mind her, she's a city girl," Regina said and the two shared a quiet laugh as David turned on his heels and headed towards the barn. "Come along, dear."

"To the barn?"

"The stables," Regina corrected her. "It's where the horses are kept."

Regina, almost as is sensing her wary glance at the big white building they were headed towards, she reached out for her hand and gently intertwined their fingers. With a soft tug, Emma stumbled over the next few steps before she matched Regina's causal stride behind David. Regina only let go of her hand once they were inside and before Emma could back her way out the door, Regina's arm linked through hers and urged her on.

"Most of the horses are out in the pasture for the morning," David said as he pointed to a handful of empty stalls. "Your father is out riding Peaches today."

"Peaches?" Emma whispered and Regina shook her head as she removed her sunglasses and placed them into the pocket of her black coat that reached just past the short hem of her dress.

"Rocinante was out earlier," David continued. "Your father rides him first thing every day."

"How is he doing, David?"

"Strong, well-fed and well-mannered."

"I meant my father," Regina replied and David laughed.

"Who else would I be talking about?" David teased and Emma watched the interaction from beyond her sunglasses with a bit of a surprise. "Rocinante may be getting old, but he's still steady and healthy. Ever the wonderful temperament as he's always had, but I'm sure your father has told you of him many, many times."

"You know I do not see my father often. He spends far too much time here with you."

David chuckled and opened up a stall door. "He does, doesn't he? Should I tell him not to come every day?"

"And take away the one thing he feels he has purpose for? Don't be silly, David."

Emma stood stock still as a tall, brown horse strutted out of the stall upon the click of David's tongue against his teeth. Regina tightened her grip on Emma's arm, holding her close as the giant horse trotted over to them slowly.

"I'll leave you two to get reacquainted. If there is anything you need, just holler, all right?" David said and upon Regina's nod, he left the two of them alone with the giant beast.

"Hello, Rocinante," Regina said soothingly as she reached out to pet his nose. "I have missed you, my old friend. Emma, come and say hello."

"No, thank you."

"He's very friendly," Regina purred as she gently eased Emma closer. "Say hello, darling."

"To a horse?"

"Yes," she chuckled and eased her arm away from Emma's and slid it over her waist. "No need to be shy."

"I'm not shy," Emma said through gritted teeth. "I'm terrified."

Emma shuddered, not because of the close proximity to the giant beast, but because Regina moved to stand directly behind her, their bodies pressed close, one hand on her hip and the other reaching to grab her right wrist gently. She could feel Regina's hot breath on her neck and it made her feel weak in the knees. She placed her left hand over Regina's that was on her hip and inhaled deeply, turning her head slightly as Regina leaned in even closer.

"There's nothing to be terrified of, darling," Regina whispered as she guided her hand to the horse's nuzzle and encouraged her to stroke the surprisingly soft hair. The fact that Regina had called her darling three times in no less than fifteen minutes was not lost on her, but she had to admit that she did like the sensual buzz it sent through her each time. "Say hello."

Emma felt dizzy as her body reacted to Regina's while she tried to fight the fear of touching such a huge animal, one she'd always been terrified of being within ten feet of. Regina guided her hand, showing her how to pet the horse and when she felt the weight of the horse against her hand, she jumped

Regina's throaty laugh calmed her almost instantly and she relaxed against her, the chill in the air cut out by the warmth she felt emanating from Regina's body. She turned to look over her shoulder at her, moaning softly as Regina's lips brushed over her cheek. A man clearing his throat from behind them, however, cut their moment short.

"What a pleasant surprise," he said as Regina swiftly moved away from Emma. "I did not expect to see you here today, Regina."

"Hello, Daddy. I thought I'd come and see Rocinante today and introduce one old friend to another," Regina said with a beaming smile as she grabbed the reins. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," he smiled and Emma just stared at the man on top of a tall, black horse. His hair was wispy and grey, his eyes soft and clearly full of joy to see Regina. "And who is this?"

Emma stood stock still as she glanced over at Regina with wide eyes. Meeting her father wasn't something she was remotely ready for and yet, the inevitable was happening. Regina just shook her head and led her horse back into the stall and when she emerged a moment later, the smile was still fixed in place as she walked over to her father and helped him dismount his horse.

"Daddy, this is Emma Swan, an old friend of mine. She's in town until Sunday for a brief visit," Regina said as her father looked over Emma before nodding his head and extending his hand towards her.

"Henry Mills," he said as Emma shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan. I see you've been making acquaintances with another old friend of my daughter's," he smiled and he let go of her hand gently. "One I see you aren't too fond of meeting."

"I'm not a fan of horses," Emma muttered under her breath and inhaled sharply as Regina stood close to her right side, her hand easily falling on her hip as if it was the most natural thing for her to do. "And it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Mills."

Henry Senior laughed heartily with a shake of his head. "Aren't you wonderful?" He said and he smiled at Regina, giving her a curt nod before reaching for the reins around his horse. "Come along, Peaches. Regina, shall we meet for lunch tomorrow perhaps?"

"Of course, Daddy."

"Bring along Miss Swan as well, I'd love to get to know this old friend of yours," he said with a wink before he led the horse off into the nearest stall.

Regina's hand fell away from her hip and she motioned to Emma she would be just a moment. Emma gestured towards the door and Regina nodded, waiting until she had started to walk away before re-entering Rocinante's stall. Emma couldn't seem to get out of there fast enough and the moment she was out under the warm midday sun, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She wasn't sure what had been more terrifying; meeting the giant beast that Regina had led her to meet or meeting her kind, gentle-spoken father who was everything Emma imagined him not to be. She groaned quietly as she ran her fingers through her hair and started to walk towards Regina's car to wait for her there. She already knew she was losing her fight, her resolve when it came to keeping things slow between them and she wasn't sure how much longer it would take for her to break, especially when her thoughts continued to turn around on the very fact that Regina wore nothing under that short grey dress of hers.

[X]

"I promise I will come and visit more often, dear Rocinante," Regina said quietly as her horse nuzzled into her gentle yet firm touch. "It has been too long, old friend. I am truly sorry."

"What compelled you to come and visit today then?" Henry asked and Regina turned to look at her father in surprise. "Not that it's not nice to see you here, dear, but you're hardly dressed for a day at the stables."

"I was just showing Emma around town and we were driving past here. I wanted to stop by and have her meet Rocinante."

"She seemed to be absolutely terrified of him," he mused and Regina laughed, shaking her head as she pat Rocinante once more before stepping back to allow her father to feed him the carrot he held in his hand. "This Emma Swan, she is an old friend, is she? She doesn't seem to be familiar. I've never met her have I?"

"No, you haven't, Daddy. I knew her only a short while when I was—when I was in Boston."

"Ah," he said and the realization dawned on him then and a hint of sadness showed on his face, but it disappeared quickly as he smiled lovingly at her. "Here I thought you weren't quite ready to introduce her properly."

"Properly, Daddy?"

"She's a beautiful woman, Regina. While I've never had much say in who you choose to date, she seems to be a perfect choice."

Regina's cheeks reddened and she laughed with a shake of her head. "We're not dating, Daddy."

"You could've fooled me."

"It's rather…complicated."

"Hmm?"

Regina sighed and she shook her head again, unsure of how her father would take the news that Emma was Henry's birth mother. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to be having this conversation now because she knew her father and giving him just the bare details would never be enough for him. She knew she didn't have much time either as Emma was waiting just outside for her and she did not want to keep her waiting for much longer.

So she took her father's hand in hers and slowly led the way out of the stall, telling him the story of how Emma had come into her life because of Henry. Her father said not a word and she spoke of that night and they paused in the middle of the stable as she told him that when she found out Emma had been her only friend during her time in the system before he'd come for her, Henry had a smile on his face, one that Regina hadn't seen in a very long time.

"You adopted her son without knowing he was hers and then our dear sweet boy went and found her, bringing her home to you," Henry said and before Regina could stop him, he continued. "And now you're falling in love with her, aren't you, dear?"

"I—I—"

"Don't look so surprised," he smiled and he placed both hands on her shoulders. "You do not love easily, my dearest daughter, but there is no mistaking the way you looked at her. I was watching for a few moments before making my presence known. I haven't seen you look at another quite like that before in all your life, not even with Danielle."

"She's nothing like Danielle."

"Which is a wonderful thing," Henry concluded. "This sounds a lot like fate, dear. How else would you have ended up with her son if this were not meant to be?"

"Daddy, we're taking it one day at a time—"

"Ah, so she feels the same as you do then?" Henry asked, his smile growing bright as Regina's cheeks reddened even more. "How long did you say she is staying in Storybrooke for?"

"Until Sunday."

"And after that? What will come of this budding new relationship you two are in?"

"Daddy, we're only friends. I suppose we'll keep in touch after she leaves. Heaven knows Henry will want to regularly correspond with her, that is, if she would like to as well."

Henry smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't let me keep you, dear. I was thinking that we could meet at the house for lunch tomorrow, perhaps sometime early in the afternoon."

"Of course, Daddy. Would you like for me to bring anything?"

"Only that wonderful new girlfriend of yours," Henry replied with a wink and he held a hand up to stop Regina from saying a word. "Whatever reason you have for holding back, you should know that she could very well be worth it, Regina. You deserve love in your life and I know it feels so sudden and so soon, but you weren't the only one looking at her in the way your mother and I once looked at each other."

"Daddy—"

"Go on, dear. I will see you both tomorrow for lunch," he said and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before turning on his heels and heading down to another stall, saying hello to the horse that poked its head out before opening the door and walking inside.

Regina smoothed down her coat and placed her sunglasses on her face before she headed outside, her mind spinning at the conversation she and her father had just had. She could not believe that her own father had jumped to the conclusion that she and Emma were together, but then again, her father always could see things that not everyone else quite could.

They were only taking things one day at a time, but now that she thought more of it, she knew that neither would be able to hold back and she knew she would have to press Emma to make the first move in order for them to move forward together. She had been subtly teasing her throughout the morning on their little tour around Storybrooke, but as she caught sight of Emma leaning against her car waiting for her, she knew she had to step up her game a little more.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Regina said softly and Emma shrugged nonchalantly. "I had to say goodbye to Rocinante and ended up in a brief conversation with my father."

"It's okay. Where are we off to next?"

"Are you hungry, dear?" Regina asked before making a move to open the door. Upon Emma's nod, she smiled. "Perfect. I know just a place we can go get a bite to eat. It's about twenty miles from here, but it's quiet and out of town and rumor has it, they serve the best hamburgers in the entire state of Maine."

"Sounds good. I could definitely eat."

Regina smiled and she got into the car, unbuttoning her jacket as Emma got into the passenger seat. As she moved to get comfortable in the seat, the hem of her dress slipped upwards and she made no move to pull it back down as she slipped the key into the ignition. She could feel Emma's eyes on her as she drove down the dirt road, driving carefully to avoid hitting the few holes she could see. Once they were on the main road, Regina relaxed and placed a hand on her left thigh, keeping her right on the lower part of the steering wheel and her eyes on the road ahead.

Regina wet her lips as she approached a lone stop sign and she slipped off her heels and kicked them under the seat, preferring to make the long drive to the greasy roadside diner outside of town without the strain of her heels making her uncomfortable. The sun was hot and it made it warm inside the car, but it wasn't the sun alone that made her body heat up. She knew that Emma kept stealing glances at her legs and at the hem of her dress that was barely an inch shy of exposing her garter straps that held up her nude colored stockings.

She lifted her left foot on the edge of the door, the move coughing her to spread her legs just enough to allow her dress to rise just above the garter strap clips. She heard Emma inhale sharply beside her and as she glanced over, Emma whipped her head to the side, avoiding looking at her completely. Confident she was teasing Emma in a way that would break the other woman's resolve, she dropped her hand to her left thigh again and idly stroked her fingers over the now exposed garter straps.

Regina worried that maybe she was taking things too far, especially when she felt her pussy become more exposed and with just a small rush of air that hit her suddenly, she could barely contain the moan that escaped past her lips as she felt a flood of wetness drip out from inside of her. She inhaled sharply and there was no mistaking the scent of her arousal as it hit her nose. The thoughts in her mind were fuelling her, her fingers trailing up the insides of her thighs as she teased not only Emma, but herself as well.

"Regina," Emma murmured from beside her. "Stop the car."

"Is there something wrong?" Regina asked and she watched as Emma shook her head stiffly.

"Stop the damn car, Regina. Now."

Regina licked over suddenly dry lips as she lowered her left foot back down to the floor and pulled over to the side of the desolate road. Worry filled her mind as she slid the gear into park and slowly removed her sunglasses as she turned to look at Emma.

[X]

Emma breathed heavily as she ran her sweaty palms over her jeans. The moment the very scent of Regina had hit her nose she just about lost her fight completely. She knew exactly what she was doing, allowing her dress to rise up as far as it had, teasing her and causing her mind to run rampant with nothing but thoughts fuelled on sexual desire. She wanted to take the other woman right there in the car, to slide her hands between those succulent thighs, to plunge her fingers inside of her and to take her roughly, as if she were a woman possessed.

The moment the car had stopped at the side of the road, Emma's heart was thundering in her chest and her clit throbbed, her desire and arousal coursing through her body at an alarming rate. She unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her sunglasses off, meeting Regina's eyes as the moment built up between them, the tension in the air becoming so thick it almost made it hard to breathe.

"Emma, I—"

Her lips were on Regina's before she could utter another word and the middle console was the only thing separating them both. Emma's right hand fell upon Regina's thigh, her fingers lightly tracing over the garter straps before sliding them along smooth, warm skin. Regina's hands slid into Emma's hair, deepening the kiss and there was nothing soft or slow about the way they kissed with hungry passion, almost as if they couldn't quite get enough.

"You've been…" Emma gasped once she tore her lips away from Regina's and deftly slipped her hand under the hem of her dress. "Teasing me all damn morning," she breathed, her lips ghosting over Regina's as her fingers slowly inched higher. "How much further were you going to take this, hmm, before I snapped?"

Regina moaned as Emma's fingertips lightly brushed over her bare cunt, her touch teasing at first, yet she didn't say a word, she only pulled Emma back in for another kiss, one harder and deeper than the last as her hips bucked up from the seat, silently begging for Emma to slide her fingers inside her, hard and deep.

Emma groaned at how wet Regina was, her fingers slipping over her with ease. She was so wet, so warm, so ready for her, but she wasn't going to give her what she wanted. Yet. She teased her fingertips over her clit, drawing out several breathy gasps before she pressed harder, biting on Regina's lower lip hard.

"Emma," Regina gasped as she grasped onto Emma's wrist. "Please, Emma."

"Hmm?" Emma grinned as she teased a single finger inside her tight hole. "Is this what you want? Do you want me to fuck you right now?"

"Y—yes!"

Emma laughed salaciously and placed a firm kiss on her lips. "All you had to do was ask…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not on hiatus or forgotten about, I've been hit with major inspiration for my other fic I'm currently writing, Bluest of Grey Skies, and the writing for this one has come to a standstill for the time being. The updates will be longer in between until inspiration hits for this one once again. Thanks for the feedback and kudos, it's much appreciated! :)

Regina breathed heavily as Emma leaned in closer, still quite not as close as she wanted, but her car didn't allow for a lot of room for something such as sex anyway. Regina had worked herself into such a state that she was certain it wouldn't take long before Emma made her come undone.

She spread her legs as wide as her dress would allow which wasn't much and with a grunt in frustration, she shucked her dress up over her hips, exposing her to Emma completely. They parted from the hungry kiss together and Regina watched as Emma's eyes glanced down between her legs and licked languidly over her lips.

"Fuck," Emma murmured as she watched her finger slip inside Regina completely, seemingly mesmerized by the sight. "You really want this, don't you?"

"Yes."

Regina gripped on to her arms, wishing she'd taken her jacket off so she could grip her toned arms and feel the skin beneath her fingertips. She had taken a fascination with her toned arms and as the fantasy of feeling them rippled beneath her hands as Emma held herself over her and fucked her senseless entered her head, a gush of arousal flooded through her core.

Even despite the sun being warm, the windows began to fog up just as their lips met again in a wantonly passionate kiss. When Emma stilled her finger, keeping it buried to the hilt, Regina placed a hand over hers in a silent plea for her to keep going. They were parked at the side of the road and there was no telling just how long they had before someone would drive past or stop to see if they needed help. With gentle urging, Regina moved her hand to place it back on her toned bicep and moaned loudly as Emma easily and slowly slipped a second finger inside of her.

Emma shifted in the passenger seat, trying to get closer to her while changing the angle completely. Regina wished there was more room to work with, but her Mercedes was on the small side and didn't allow much room for either of them to really get into things no matter how heated it became between them.

Emma's thrusts were deep yet slow, bringing Regina teetering to the edge but not quite pushing her over just yet. Regina thrust one hand into Emma's thick, wavy hair and pulled her in for a deeper kiss, one that was all tongue and teeth. The kiss didn't last for long as Emma trailed her lips towards her ear, nibbling on her lobe as she quickened the pace of her fingers.

"I want to taste you," she murmured into her ear hotly.

"Emma…"

Emma let out a shaky breath as she languidly withdrew her fingers from inside her cunt and leaned back as she brought them up to her lips. Regina inhaled sharply, holding her breath as she watched Emma lick off her arousal from her fingers, both of them moaning as Emma promptly removed them from between her lips and plunged them roughly back inside of her, their lips meeting again for a hungry, sloppy yet desperate kiss.

The need, the desire to come undone was driving her wild with want, and yet Emma teased her still, not quite giving her exactly what she needed in that very moment. She roughly dug her nails into Emma's arms, the leather straining under her grip. As her grip tightened, Emma increased the thrusts of her fingers, fucking her harder and faster until her hips rose from the seat and her muscles strained as her fingers hit her just right every single time.

"Emma! Oh god!"

Emma gripped the back of her seat harder, her thrusts quickening with each one. Regina could feel her muscles flexing under the leather jacket and she moaned loudly as her head fell back against the headrest and she spread her legs even wider, needing more. So much more.

"Emma…I—I—"

"Baby, let go," Emma murmured, her lips just a hairsbreadth away as she continued to fuck her hard and deep. "I got you. Let go."

She was so close and as Emma ground the palm of her hand against her overly sensitive clit, she could feel her orgasm building steadily. Yet upon the sound of a siren blipping three times, Regina growled as she grasped on to Emma's wrist tightly, forcing her to stop.

"Emma—"

"Fuck. Fuck!"

Regina scrambled to pull the hem of her dress down as Emma settled back down in the passenger seat. She smoothed out her hair and wiped at her lips before rolling down the window as Sheriff Graham approached the car and raptly tapped on the roof.

"Everything all right, Madam Mayor?"

"Everything is fine, Sheriff Graham," Regina said with a wide smile. There was no mistaking what they'd been doing as the windows were still steamed and they both looked a little less than presentable. "We just pulled over for a moment."

"I see," he said as he stared down into the car at her with a knowing grin curling over his lips. "I think perhaps in the future, shall you find the need to "pull over for a moment", you should find a little more of a secluded area to do just that."

Beside her, Emma groaned quietly and buried her face into her hands and Regina's smile never faltered as she stared up at Graham. She had known Graham for many years, having grown up and gone to high school together. Graham was one of the very few who knew she preferred the company of other women and he had always been one of her biggest supporters in that aspect. He always kept her private affairs just that, private, even in the handful of incidences where she had quite literally been caught, although not quite the same way as the current situation.

"Of course, Graham," Regina chuckled and reached for the keys in the ignition. "If that is everything, we should get on our way and leave you to more pressing matters."

"Have a wonderful day, Regina."

"You as well," Regina smiled before she abruptly rolled up the window and let out a sigh of relief.

"Did that honestly just happen?"

"It did," Regina sighed again as she turned to face Emma, waiting until she saw Graham turn the cruiser around and head back to town. "Unfortunately," she muttered under her breath and quickly shook her sour mood away. "Are you still interested in going for lunch or have you since changed your mind?"

"I could definitely eat," Emma said with a shrug before leaning in towards her with a lascivious smile curling over her lips. "Preferably you, but I am hungry."

Regina felt as if she were fighting a war and she was still on edge and feeling frustrated she hadn't been able to cum because they had so rudely and unexpectedly been interrupted. She shifted in her seat and bit back a moan at the insistent throb between her thighs. She waited until the window's cleared before she pulled back out onto the road.

The drive to the diner just outside the edge of town was a quiet one, much like the drive had been earlier before Emma had demanded for her to pull over and stop the car. The diner was busy, as she had expected it to be and once she parked her car, she and Emma headed for the main entrance side by side. Inside it was loud, music played from the sound system and people talked over one another.

It was definitely a place most people would think that someone of her social stature would not dare set foot in, but most people in Storybrooke always jumped to their own conclusions about their very own mayor and only the select few actually knew her for who she really was. Her whole demeanor had changed the instant she found out just who Emma Swan really was and she knew if anyone in Storybrooke saw her now, out and about with the blonde woman, they wouldn't recognize her at all.

She had come to the conclusion that she liked who she was around Emma Swan and she wanted to continue feeling the way she felt in that very moment—aside from the mounting frustration and the insistent throbbing between her thighs that reminded her all too well that she had been just on the brink of having a much-needed orgasm before the Sheriff had so rudely interrupted them.

"Regina?"

"Did you say something, darling?" Regina asked as she turned her attention to Emma.

"I asked you where you wanted to sit. The place is pretty packed and there aren't many tables free," Emma said, leaning in close to her to loudly whisper it into her ear. Regina glanced over at the booths, spotted an empty one, and nodded in that direction. "So, I've got to say I'm a bit surprised about this place."

"Why is that?" Regina asked as she removed her coat and slipped into the booth shaped into a half circle and she patted the bench next to her. "Not a place you thought someone like myself would dare enter, hmm?"

"It's loud," Emma shrugged as she slipped off her jacket and slid into the booth next to her. "It also totally doesn't seem like your scene."

"Why, darling? Because half the patrons are bikers?" Regina asked as she leaned closer to her, her voice taking on a husky burr as her hand fell to Emma's knee. "I discovered this place when I was in my late teens. I fell in love with the chicken salad wrap that Sally, the cook here, makes. I try to make the trip out here at least once a month just for that and a nice glass of local craft beer you cannot find anywhere else."

Emma looked at her in surprise and it only caused her to laugh and lean in towards her a little more. She just wanted to be close to her, for reasons her mind couldn't quite wrap itself around just yet and when Emma didn't shy away, she leaned in to steal a soft kiss that left her heart fluttering in delight.

"Do you bring Henry here?"

"No," Regina said curtly with a shake of her head. "Perhaps when he is much older. I'd prefer not to expose him to the profanity he'll overhear while he's here."

It was one of many little reasons she didn't bring him along whenever she made the trip and there was one main reason that she had yet to tell Emma. It was hard to come there to the diner and not because she looked to be out of her element, but because it was where she had first met Danielle, the cook and owner's daughter. She knew she should tell Emma the history the diner held for her, but she didn't want to burden their lunch date with tales of an old, dead lover.

"Welcome to Charley's, ladies. What can I get you two to drink?" The waitress asked loudly once she approached their booth.

"A pint each of your local," Regina replied and after a quick glance at Emma, she smiled at the waitress and leaned forward. "A starter of your specialty as well. As for myself, I'll have the chicken club wrap with the dressing on the side. Emma? Would you like the in-house specialty burger?"

"Sure, why not."

"Sit tight," the waitress smiled at them as she jotted down their order. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Regina smiled as Emma reached for the hand that still laid on her thigh and intertwined their fingers with ease. As if there were nothing stopping her—and there was not—Regina leaned in to steal yet another kiss, one that lingered and threatened to become one that was unsuitable for public display. They only parted when they heard a group of men hooting and hollering at them to keep going.

Regina felt the burn in her cheeks as they parted and stared at one another, neither paying any attention to those around them. Regina smiled, albeit shyly as she ran her fingers through her hair and let go of Emma's hand. She let out a shaky breath as she leaned forward and crossed her legs tightly, trying to curb the steady throb of arousal between her thighs to no avail.

"Here you go ladies," the waitress said as she placed both glasses on the table in front of them with a smile. "Sally said these are on the house and for you to come around back and say hello before you leave, Regina."

"Of course. Tell her I'll pop in after we have lunch," Regina smiled. "Thank you."

"Who is Sally?" Emma asked once the waitress had walked away.

"She's the—"

"Cook, yeah you said," Emma replied quickly. "Come here that often?"

"Not necessarily," Regina sighed. "It's a bit of a long story."

"And one you don't necessarily want to talk about now?" Emma questioned as her hand gently fell on the small of her back when Regina didn't sit back. "Hey, we both have things we're not ready to talk about just yet, I get it. I do. I just want to know if this is—"

"It's where I met her. Danielle," Regina said just loud enough for Emma to hear as she turned slightly to look over at her. "Her parents own this place, but her father has since passed away. It is just Sally running things here now and I not only come for the chicken club wrap and the local craft beer, but to see her as well."

Regina swallowed thickly before reaching for her glass and she sipped the cold beer as she tried to swallow away the lump that formed in her throat. Emma's hand hadn't left the small of her back and she was gently rubbing her in a manner that calmed her and had her feeling at ease.

"Are you close with her mother?"

"No. I only come to check on her, make sure she is well and taking care of herself."

"Oh, well that's good that you do then," Emma said quietly, just close enough to her for her to hear her over the loud din in the busy diner. "Have you ever brought anyone else here?"

"You mean a date?" Regina asked as she turned slightly to look back at Emma and upon Emma's slight nod, she shook her head no. "I've never brought anyone else here. Not Henry, not some of my friends, and definitely not a date."

"Is that what this is? A date?"

Regina wasn't sure what to respond with and still Emma's hand didn't stray from the small of her back, her fingers now only stroking lightly. Had she been wearing anything else other than a dress, she had no doubt in her mind that Emma's fingers would've slid under the hem of her shirt to stoke along her skin there instead. Still, the touch bordered on intimate, in a far different way that the touch upon her heated flesh in the front seat of her car had been barely half an hour before. She shifted on the bench and turned to face Emma more fully with a small smile dancing over her lips.

"Is it?" She finally asked and when Emma smiled, albeit a little shyly, she knew she had her answer. It pulled a bigger smile out of her and she leaned in to kiss her softly on the cheek just shy of those lips she couldn't quite get enough of. "I suppose it is a date then, darling."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Regina?"

"Sometimes, yes," she grinned and Emma laughed quietly. This time Emma made the first move and moved in to steal a small and rather chaste kiss. "After we eat, I was thinking we could return to the house. Henry will be expecting us when he returns home from school."

"What time will that be?"

"Shortly after three," Regina replied. "It's Wednesday and Henry and I usually go to Granny's for dinner, but I was thinking perhaps we could stay in tonight."

"Here you go ladies," the waitress said as she placed both plates on the table in front of them.

"Thank you," Regina smiled at her and waited until she walked away before sliding Emma's plate closer to her.

They ate without speaking much at all and the only audible sounds that escaped past Emma's lips was the delicious sound of her moaning with almost every bite of the burger that she took, clearly enjoying it just as Regina knew she would. They finished their lunch date within the hour and after Regina made a quick trip to say hello to Sally in the kitchen, they were back in the Mercedes and on their way back to Storybrooke.

Regina once again found herself trying to shake the throbbing arousal between her thighs and being back in the car only had her thinking back to just a few hours before when they'd been at the side of the road with Emma's fingers deep inside of her and how she had been on the brink of orgasm before being so rudely interrupted. It made the drive back into Storybrooke feel much longer than it was and by the time she pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off, she had worked herself up beyond belief.

She waited until Emma had gotten out of the car first before taking a few deep, calming breaths. She grabbed her purse and slipped out of the car, joining Emma at the path that led to the side door. With a small smile, she led the way, her steps slightly shaky as she went through her keys to find the right one to unlock the door. It took her taking a few more deep, calming breaths before she could steady her hand long enough to unlock the door and step inside. The moment she dropped her bag down on the bench in the mudroom, Emma spun her around and captured her lips in a searing kiss that left her breathless in a matter of seconds.

Emma pulled at the buttons on Regina's coat hurriedly and she aided her in removing it before she grabbed onto the lapels of Emma's red leather jacket and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Her need to reach climax was driving her further into the arms of the woman she had an insatiable urge for and she once again was losing the fight to keep things slow between them. She knew she had lost that fight when she had caused Emma to snap in the car before and there was nothing stopping either of them from allowing things to escalate quickly this time around.

Regina tugged on the lapels of Emma's jacket with intent to lead her out of the mudroom and somewhere far more comfortable, but Emma barely budged as her hands slid under the hem of her dress and along the backs of her thighs smoothly. Regina groaned as her back slammed up against the nearest wall and she tore her lips away from Emma's, panting heavily as her hands moved to grasp at her shoulders.

"Emma…"

"You're wound up so tight," Emma murmured as she pulled Regina's right leg up and over her hip while she smoothed the hem of her dress upwards. "Let me take care of you."

"Here?"

Emma laughed throatily as she nodded her head. "Unless you had something else in mind."

Regina swallowed hard, finding that her mouth suddenly dry as Emma's fingers lightly caressed over her bare pussy. She wondered if Emma wanted to do this here instead of in the bedroom because this was her way of taking things "slow", but her mind lost all rational thoughts as Emma's fingers deftly slipped inside of her with ease and she threw her head back against the wall, moaning at the delightful way the sudden intrusion made her feel. Nothing but endless need flooded through her body as Emma sank her fingers in deep.

Emma kissed her slowly, their tongues swirling in an erotic dance that made her heart race and her knees weak. She gasped when Emma broke apart from the kiss and moved her lips down her jaw and over her neck, her fingers slowing yet not quite stopping as she sucked over her pulse point lightly. When she leaned back, the lustful glint in her eyes was almost too much for Regina and she felt a gush of arousal surge through her when Emma bit her own lower lip lightly.

Without a word, Emma placed the leg that was around her hip on to the edge of the bench that was beside them and she sank to her knees, both women moaning as Emma's lips were instantly cruising over Regina's right inner thigh. Her lips grazed over her cunt lightly, her tongue dipping out for the slightest of taste and Regina grasped at the wall, looking for leverage as her whole body shook in anticipation of what was inevitably coming next.

"Emma," Regina moaned as she threaded her fingers through Emma's hair with her left hand and with her right she blindly reached out over the wall until she grasped on to one of the hooks closest to her. "Emma, please."

Emma hummed quietly and swirled the tip of her tongue around her throbbing, aching clit while sliding a solitary finger deep inside of her. The need to climax was growing by the second and she tried to keep her hips still, yet when Emma wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked hard, she let out a loud cry filled with pleasure and with need. Her body trembled and short, sharp breathy moans escaped past her lips as Emma sucked her hard a second time and flicked the tip of her tongue against the small bundle of nerves, bringing Regina right to the edge once again.

She tried to widen her stance, to spread her legs more for Emma, and she groaned as Emma slid a second finger inside of her and stilled them as she buried them to the hilt. She licked over her dry lips, moaning quietly as she threaded her fingers through Emma's hair and grasped tighter on to the hook on the wall, knowing if she pulled at it any more it would surely break.

Emma pulled back from her clit, gasping as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes not meeting Regina's and instead were transfixed on her cunt, watching as she slowly pulled her fingers out and spread her folds gently. Regina rolled her hips, urging her in a silent plea to continue and to not leave her in such an aroused state for much longer. Her fingers flexed, tightening around Emma's hair close to her scalp as the doorbell chimed.

"God damn it," Emma moaned, unmoving from the spot, mainly because Regina held her right where she was and because she was still transfixed by the sight in front of her. "Why do we keep getting interrupted?"

"Ignore it. Whoever it is will go away."

"Regina—"

"Please, Emma, don't stop now," she pleaded shakily, guiding Emma's lips back to her cunt as gently as she could manage. "I need to cu—"

Her words were cut off by the feel of Emma's tongue plunging as deep inside of her as she could manage and she threw her head back, wincing as it thumped loudly against the wall. With just a few shallow thrusts of Emma's tongue inside of her, she could feel her orgasm building deep within her, close but not quite there. The doorbell rang again and she groaned in annoyance, tugging at Emma's hair when she felt her about to pull back again.

Yet the very moment she heard Henry's voice, albeit faintly, she was pushing Emma away and hurrying to pull her dress down. Emma stood with wide eyes and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand absentmindedly. Regina ran her fingers through her hair and over the edges of her lips in an attempt to make herself look presentable. She knew it was almost a lost cause, especially since she was on the very brink of orgasm.

She cursed under her breath for having lost track of time so easily, but she hadn't, not really, as it was still too early for Henry to be home from school yet. Motioning for Emma to stay, she slipped out of the mudroom and hurriedly made her way to the front door where Henry stood talking to Paige. Regina cleared her throat and forced a smile upon her face as both Henry and Paige turned to look at her.

"Hello, dear," she said as she placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "What are you two doing out of school so early?"

"It's early dismissal day, Mom," Henry replied. "You forgot again, didn't you?"

"I'm selling cookies to raise money for the Miner's Day festival," Paige said with a sickly sweet smile as she showed the box full of chocolate and vanilla cookies. "Would you like to help support the local girl scouts in reaching their goal for this year, Madam Mayor?"

"Miner's Day is not until the spring, dear."

"We're trying to get a head start," Paige replied, her smile never fading. "The nuns have their candles, but we have our cookies and today marks the first day we start selling them. Will you help us?"

"Of course," Regina smiled at the young girl and she turned her attention to Henry. "Be a dear and fetch some cash from our savings jar in the kitchen, will you, Henry?"

"How much, Mom?"

"Enough for let's say, five boxes. How much are you selling a box for, dear?"

"Five dollars a box."

"I'll take a couple too," Emma said as she suddenly appeared behind Regina. "I'm not going to eat them, I was thinking of bringing them back for Judy and Mo. They're both fond of girl scout cookies and never can seem to get enough when they're being sold. Hey, isn't the fall when you girls are supposed to sell the mint ones?"

"Mint are special order, but yes, we usually do," Paige replied with a bright smile. "Do you want those? I can deliver them by Friday for you if you would like?"

"So if I take five boxes of the mint and five of those vanilla and chocolate ones, what is that going to cost me?" Emma asked and Regina looked at her in surprise as she fished out her wallet from inside her jacket pocket. "Fifty even, right?" Emma asked Paige who just slowly nodded her head.

"Emma, we can buy our own—"

"Let me," Emma cut Regina off and smiled as she tenderly ran a hand down her back. "Fifty, right? Do you girls take donations too on top of sales?"

"Y—yes," Paige stammered as Emma pulled out a crisp one hundred dollar bill out of her wallet and handed it to her. "Are you for real?"

Regina watched the exchange, unable to believe that Emma was giving the girl a hundred dollars and buying ten boxes of cookies with it. Henry too mirrored her very expression and once Paige had handed Henry the five boxes of cookies she had did Regina finally turn to look at Emma.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Do what? My boss and Judy like the mint ones, thought I'd bring something back for them."

"I meant give money to this town like that."

"It's no big deal, Regina. I've always meant to be charitable, just never really had the chance, you know? It's only a hundred dollars. It's not like I don't have it," Emma said with a nonchalant shrug and she turned to Henry once he'd closed the door. "You know her, right?" Upon his nod she slung an arm around his shoulders and led him towards the kitchen. "So, if she stiffs me on those mint cookies, you'll help me track her down, yeah?"

"Stiff you? Paige wouldn't do that," Henry said with a laugh and Regina just shook her head and followed them through the foyer and into the kitchen. "What are we going to do with all these cookies, Emma?"

"Eat them, of course!"

Regina suppressed the perturbed groan that nearly escaped because hearing Henry laugh in a way she hadn't heard him laugh in what felt like ages was worth it. Regina crossed her legs tightly, growling just under her breath as she leaned against the island countertop and listened as Emma explained the greatest importance of cookie brownies to Henry.

[X]

Emma laid in the bed long after dinner, long after the cookie brownie dessert she'd shown Henry how to make and eat like a pro. It was growing late and yet sleep failed her once again. Her mind was reeling over the events that had unfolded throughout the day, especially those small—yet monumental moments—with Regina that was already paving a course of their quickly budding relationship.

Just shy of a day ago she feared taking things too quickly and yet over just the course of one day, everything had changed. There was no holding back in certain moments, no inhibitions, no lingering doubt that she would regret her own actions. She had brought Regina to the edge, twice and couldn't follow through. She felt frustrated beyond belief over that and she just couldn't imagine how Regina felt either. At least she had found a form of release the night before when Regina had fucked her relentlessly against the door frame, but Regina hadn't found her own release, not after having been interrupted not once, but _twice_ in a matter of hours.

Emma kicked off the sheets and comforter, finding it suddenly far too hot in the room to be encased under the heavy linen. She ran her fingers through her hair and groaned out loudly into the otherwise quiet of the small room. A knock on the door caused her to sit up abruptly and upon the rough clearing of her throat, the door opened slowly and Regina appeared before her eyes.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Emma."

"No, not at all," Emma said with a smile she couldn't quite hide. "Come in, Regina."

"I fear I cannot sleep yet again."

"Me neither," Emma answered easily. She watched as Regina hesitated before stepping into the room and gently closing the door behind her, encasing the room in complete darkness once again. When she felt the bed dip next to her, she smiled and blindly reached out until she found Regina's hands with her own. She pulled her between her legs, with Regina's back to her front as they shifted to lie down together. "Any reason you can't sleep tonight?"

"Where would I even start?"

"The beginning is always a good place," Emma whispered as Regina shifted and settled in against her, her fingers stroking over hers as they splayed over her stomach lightly. "Why don't you start with why you can't sleep?"

Emma didn't need to hear the words because she already knew it was a heavily loaded question. Even still, as Regina shifted in her arms and their lips all but ghosted over one another's, she felt this electric charge grow between them and the explosion was inevitable.

"You," Regina whispered, her breath mingling with Emma's as she whispered so softly.

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

Emma couldn't even utter a word before Regina's lips had captured her own in a slow, sweet, lingering kiss. Emma tried to keep herself in check, but her hands had a mind of their own as they swept languidly over Regina's back and her fingertips dipped just under the hem of her soft, silky pajama top. Her right hand lingered over Regina's hip before making the slow ascent up her abdomen and to the swell of her left breast.

"Emma," Regina gasped just as her fingertips grazed over a semi-erect nipple. "Emma, please."

"Regina," Emma murmured as she pinched her hardening nipple roughly. "Tell me," she urged with a whisper. "Tell me what you need."

"I—I need—"

"Mom!"

Henry's sudden cry had them pulling apart instantly. Emma groaned at the fact that once again they had been interrupted and she let go of Regina hesitantly. Regina slipped out of the bed with a frown and she didn't look back as she hurried out of the room just a Henry called out for her again. Emma turned and buried her face in the soft pillow for a moment before she crawled out of bed and headed out into the hallway. She could hear Regina faintly talking with Henry in his room and as she neared the stairs, she found out just why he was crying out for his mother in the middle of the night.

Nightmares. He'd had a nightmare and now Regina was in there soothing the fear away in the way only a mother truly could. Emma lingered, listening to the soft, husky burr of Regina's voice only for a moment before descending quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. After grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, she headed back upstairs and to the room she was staying in, running in to Regina on the way back to bed.

"He'll be fine, it was just a bad dream," Regina said quietly and Emma nodded, but made no move to lead the way into the bedroom. "Everything all right, Emma?"

"Yeah, of course. I think I'm just going to go to sleep and I think you should do the same."

"Emma, I—"

"It's been a long day and I think right now it's best we get some sleep. Separately. I'm sorry. I'll see you in the morning, Regina," Emma whispered and she leaned in to place a soft kiss on her cheek, allowing her lips to linger for just a moment. "Good night."

As hard as it was for her not to invite Regina into her bed, she knew they couldn't get back to where they'd been before they'd been interrupted. She stepped into the room and offered her a small, faint smile before she shut the door. She sighed heavily as she placed the bottle of water on the nightstand table and collapsed face first on top of the bed, burying her face yet again in the soft pillow in a weak attempt to muffle her frustrated moan.

Three days, it had only been _three days_. Emma didn't even want to know how the rest of her week in Storybrooke would play out, but she already knew now that when the time came to say goodbye, she wouldn't want to have to do just that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it's been awhile...I got consumed by writing Bluest of Grey Skies and then...well, I have no excuses. Hopefully you kind readers are still with me on this one!

Regina's smile faltered as she waved Henry off to school. Her morning had gotten off to a rough start and she was in a terrible mood, one she tried to hide from her son while he ate breakfast and she prepared his lunch. The very source of her frustration and her mood had yet to rise from bed and she had already thought of storming upstairs and forcing her out of bed. With a hard glance up the stairs, Regina shook her head, returned to the kitchen, and poured herself a second cup of coffee.

They were supposed to be taking things one day at a time, slowly, and yet they hadn't been able to keep their hands or lips off of each other. The way she craved Emma's touch was beyond anything she had ever experienced before and not even her own touch had been enough to bring her the release her body so desperately needed.

With a low growl under her breath, she took her coffee out to the back patio, the morning warm enough to go without having to slip on a jacket to starve off the chill that should be in the late October air. It was a beautiful morning, one she would've enjoyed if it weren't for the mounting frustration she couldn't seem to shake off. Nobody had ever gotten under her skin the way that Emma Swan did and that alone added to the frustration she was feeling. What was it about Emma exactly that made her feel that way? The attraction was undeniable and the lust clear as day, but what else was there about her that made it so impossible for her just to go on as if nothing had even transpired between them?

"Good morning, Regina," Kathryn said brightly as she entered the backyard. "Or not good," she said as she raised an eyebrow when Regina simply scoffed at her. "Hey, Regina? Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, dear. I'm not having the greatest of mornings," Regina replied, sighing as she motioned for Kathryn to follow her inside and into the kitchen. "Do help yourself to some coffee."

"I've already had my fix for the morning," Kathryn replied and she shrugged off her wool coat and stared long and hard at Regina. "Are you sure everything is all right? You seem—"

"Off?" Regina finished for her and she laughed bitterly. "Off wouldn't be the word I'd use."

Kathryn shook her head and reached out to place a hand on Regina's tense shoulder. "Did something happen yesterday, Regina?"

"Several things happened yesterday," she muttered under her breath and shrugged Kathryn's hand off of her shoulder. "I appreciate your concern, dear, but that is not why you are here this morning."

"No, it's not, but something is clearly bothering you and that now takes higher priority over having you sign the budget reports you missed the other day," she replied as she pointed to the briefcase Regina only just noticed. "Regina, as your closest friend, I know when something isn't right with you and right now you're kind of scaring me. What happened yesterday?"

Regina groaned and shook her head no, definitely not in the mood to talk to Kathryn about what had happened between her and Emma. The concern in Kathryn's eyes deepened and Regina sighed lowly with another shake of her head.

"I fear I may be in over my head when it comes to Emma," she said after a few heavy minutes of silence passed between them. "Kathryn, I don't know what to do."

"What happened, Regina?"

"We can't seem to keep our hands off of one other," Regina chuckled dryly. "And three times we've been rudely interrupted and now I'm—I'm frustrated, Kat."

"Of course it'd be frustrating, dear, nobody likes to be interrupted or caught when—"

"I'm _sexually_ frustrated," Regina growled and Kathryn clamped a hand over her mouth in a weak attempt to keep the laughter at bay. "It is certainly not a laughing matter, Kat."

"You, Regina Mills, are in a terrible mood because you are sexually frustrated?" Kathryn asked between the fits of giggles that poured past her lips. She shook her head and threw her arms around Regina tightly. "Oh, Regina. Let me just get you to finish signing the budget reports and I will get out of your hair. Where is she, anyway?"

"Still in bed."

"So," Kathryn drawled as she winked at her, ignoring the eye roll Regina shot at her before she pushed her away. "Go and wake her up in the best way possible, Regina."

"She refused me last night," Regina mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

Regina cleared her throat. "After we were interrupted a third time because Henry woke up from a nightmare, she refused me. She turned me down!"

"Let's back-track a little bit," Kathryn said as she opened the briefcase and pulled out a handful of papers from the budget report. "You said you two were interrupted three times yesterday. Who was it the first time?"

"Sheriff Graham."

"No!" Kathryn tittered. "What, were you two parked at the side of the road somewhere and he just happened upon you?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Kathryn," Regina warned. "I am not uttering another word."

"And the second time?" Kathryn pressed and Regina shook her head no and snatched the pen out of Kathryn's hand. "Come on, Regina, you haven't been with anyone in years and now all of a sudden this beautiful woman comes into your life, whom you have a past with and is also Henry's birthmother and neither of you can keep your hands off of one another, to quote you. Now you're having sexcapades at the side of the road and in the middle of the night—"

"We didn't have sex, Kathryn."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't tell me she can kiss that good," Kathryn chuckled and Regina just shrugged, wishing they weren't having this very conversation at all. "Or it was more than kissing but not quite sex," Kathryn pressed on and she placed a hand over the papers in front of Regina. "You know that I am the last person that would ever judge you, don't you?"

"Kathryn, I have said far too much already. If you don't mind, I'd like to sign these reports so you can get them filed as they should've been two days ago."

"Regina—"

"I am finished with this conversation," Regina said through gritted teeth and she pushed Kathryn's hand away to finish signing the handful of budget reports she had missed a few days ago. "There, they're done and this conversation is done," she said tightly as she placed the pen down on top of the reports and reached for her coffee mug. "If that is everything, I'll speak with you later, dear."

Kathryn frowned as she gathered the papers up and placed them into her briefcase. She shook her head as she reached for her wool coat and pulled it on with a huff. "Whatever it is that is holding you two back, you better figure it out. Just know that there is nothing wrong with giving in to what you desire, Regina, and you deserve to let yourself have that at least. You always used to get everything you ever wanted without hesitation. What is stopping you now with Emma?"

"It is what she wants. We agreed we would take things one day at a time."

"Today is a brand new day," Kathryn said, her smile curling over her lips once again. "Why not make the most out of it being a brand new day to start fresh, hmm?" Kathryn walked over to her, hugged her gently, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Call me later."

Regina sighed as she stared into her coffee, not bothering to accompany Kathryn to the door as she normally would. While her mood was still sour, Kathryn had given her pause for thought and she glanced up at the ceiling when she heard the toilet flush upstairs, a sure sign that Emma had finally risen from bed for the day.

Kathryn might just have been right about one thing. It was a brand new day and a chance for a fresh start. With a smile curling over her lips, she made Emma a cup of coffee and poured herself another, the smile never fading not even when Emma finally strolled into the kitchen while stifling a yawn. The moment their eyes met, Regina's mood lightened tenfold and she extended the mug of coffee she made for Emma towards her with a smile.

"Good morning, Emma."

"Morning," Emma murmured, her voice husky and thick with sleep. "Thanks and sorry for, you know, sleeping in so late."

"It's quite all right," Regina said, her smile never faltering as she watched Emma sheepishly shrug her shoulders before taking a sip of her coffee. "I hope you slept well."

"Took a while to fall asleep," Emma replied and she leaned on the island countertop on her elbows and sighed. "Sorry for, you know, pushing you away last night after Henry woke up."

Regina shrugged it off as easily as she could manage. "It was rather late," she said as she found the irritable feeling that began to creep back up inside of her. "My father is expecting us for lunch at eleven, which by his understanding means we should be at the house no later than ten," she said promptly as she changed the nature of their conversation completely. "I hope you aren't bothered by joining him for lunch today."

"No, no not at all," Emma said quickly. "But," she drawled as their eyes met and locked in an intense gaze, one neither tried to break, "I think I'm going to need to know a bit about him before I have lunch with you two."

"My father is a rather simple man."

"I gathered, but what I meant was—"

"You want to know where he was when I was taken from my mother twenty years ago?" Regina asked even though it wasn't a question that truly needed to be asked. They had talked about this before the other day, but Regina had been fairly scarce on the details. "He was in Spain following the divorce. He wasn't even remotely aware that social services had taken me from my mother and placed me into foster care while she was sent to rehab. It took my grandfather some time to contact him as he was suffering from severe pneumonia at the time. Of course once my father had found out, he returned home to Storybrooke at once and found me, fought for sole custody and brought me home as well."

Regina fidgeted with the cuff on her white blouse. Talking about her past had always been difficult and even with Emma there were just some things she found harder to speak of than others. Her parents' divorce, the time she remembered just shortly before the divorce and her time in the system were just those memories she found too hard and too personal to speak of with just anyone. Emma wasn't just anyone, she felt that truly and deeply in her heart.

"I don't remember much of what it was like when my parents were still married, but I remember before the divorce and shortly thereafter," Regina continued. "I never knew my father, not for many years after he fought for sole custody of me. He truly is a simple man with a heart of gold. I would not be the woman I am today if it weren't for him. We never speak of my mother and he does not know that I see my mother on a semi-regular basis. He likes to talk about the horses at the stables and of Henry. I also fear he may have a few surprises up his sleeves as well."

"Surprises?" Emma asked and Regina couldn't help but laugh at the adorably confused look on her face. "What kind of surprises?"

"I am sure we are bound to find out one way or another, darling."

Regina bit her bottom lip as that word slipped out with ease once again. The very fact that Emma simply just smiled adoringly at her when she said it only made her want to continue using that pet name she'd never used with anyone else before in her life. The moment they were sharing was on an entirely different level of intimacy and for once in her life, that very fact did not cause her to back away in fear of opening herself up far too much.

Even despite the mood she'd woken up in, it was dispelled easily after Kathryn's visit and more so just being near Emma and seeing her smile at her the way she was. If this was the start of their whirlwind romance, Regina knew that there was nothing she would change about it.

Nothing aside from the very fact that her sexual frustration was once again becoming increasingly hard to ignore…

[X]

Emma sat beside Regina on the modest yet pristine white couch inside the living room of the surprisingly small house her father lived in. She hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something was definitely very off about Regina from the moment she had overheard her and Kathryn speaking in the kitchen when she had first woken up from a very deep and very much needed sleep. She wasn't blind, however, in knowing the source of Regina's otherwise sour mood. She too was feeling that same frustration, but definitely not on the same level that Regina was on.

The vibe between them had been different compared to the day before and Emma had experienced more than a few moments where she just wanted to grab Regina and kiss her senseless, yet had suppressed that urge completely as the vibes she was getting from her from the moment she had entered the kitchen were not that of the ones she'd received the day before.

The topic of conversation had been centered around her as Regina's father wanted to get to know almost everything there was to know about her, from the vague details she provided of her upbringing, to her education, to her line of work and even past relationships. Emma had taken the conversation in stride, providing answers with a smile and ones that seem to satisfy his curiosity.

Somehow during the conversation, Regina had managed to casually drape her arm around the back of the couch, just shy of draping around her shoulders. Yet she could feel the warmth radiating off of Regina and found it nearly impossible to concentrate with a clear mind. When Henry left to check on the cook that was preparing their lunch, Regina turned to her with a smile.

"I'm sorry if he's asking too many questions."

"It's okay," Emma whispered. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked and Emma nodded, suddenly aware of just how close they'd moved towards one another. "He adores you."

"Does he?"

"As do I."

Emma didn't have a moment to respond as Regina's lips captured hers in a sweet yet passionately intense kiss. She would be lying if she tried to convince herself she hadn't been waiting for that very moment all morning. Regina parted from the kiss just as it hindered on crossing the line between keeping it somewhat chaste and taking it one step further completely. Emma moaned quietly, unable to stop it from slipping past her lips and Regina simply just smiled as she reached up and gently wiped the lipstick that had smudged over her lips.

Emma wasn't sure how she expected lunch with Regina's father to go, but she definitely hadn't seen it playing out as it had. Despite the obvious pressure she should've felt squashed under, she had felt nothing but comfortable from the moment Henry had opened the front door with a warm and inviting smile.

Unable to resist the intoxicating woman beside her, Emma beckoned her closer, gripping lightly to the crisp collar of her white blouse as she pulled her in for another kiss. She could kiss Regina for hours, she had no doubt about that, and she definitely wanted to get lost within her, with just a kiss. There were many other ways she knew she wanted to feel the rest of the world slip away until all she could see, hear, feel and taste was Regina Mills, but now was not the time for those very thoughts, not when they were on the couch in her father's house and most definitely not alone either.

"So sorry to interrupt," Henry said quietly as he cleared his throat. "Lunch is about to be served."

"We'll be right there, Daddy," Regina said once they had broken away from one another. Regina smiled and stole one last kiss before rising to her feet and extended a hand. "Come on, Emma. I hope you are hungry."

"Starving."

"When are you not?"

Emma laughed as she stood up and placed her hand in Regina's with a smile. Everything, even kissing Regina and holding her hand as Regina led the way into the dining room felt absolutely natural and almost as if they had done it a thousand times before. They let go of each other's hand once they reached the dining room where Henry was already seated at the head of the long table and a small woman with graying hair poured him a cup of coffee.

"Do help yourselves, there is more than enough," Henry said as he waved at the platter of assorted sandwiches. "Thank you, Delores," he said to the woman with a soft smile.

"You're welcome, Mr. Mills. Madam Mayor," she said as she turned to Regina. "Would you like some coffee, tea, juice or water?"

"Water would be fine, Delores. Emma?"

"Uh, water, please," Emma mumbled as she sat down next to Regina. "Your father has a cook?"

"Daddy cannot cook for himself," Regina replied, laughing as Henry chimed in.

"I've never learned how to cook without ruining perfectly good food," he said and Delores chuckled and shook her head as she poured Emma and Regina their water. "It is a good thing my daughter didn't pick up on that trait."

"I cooked for him until I moved out of the house," Regina said and he nodded. "But Delores has always been a part of our family, haven't you?"

"Yes," Delores said sweetly. "Of course. Someone has to take care of this old man since he is incapable of taking care of himself."

Emma smiled and reached for the water and took a few sips. She knew that Regina had obviously came from money, no small town mayor lived in a house as big as hers, dressed in designer clothing or drove a Mercedes. Emma hadn't really paid much thought to that fact, not until that very moment. She found herself questioning why Regina would even be attracted to her because she did not have a family, money, and their upbringing was completely different. She wondered what her mother was like and from the stories she'd heard, Cora Mills was an interesting woman with a red-hot temper and a tendency to drink far too much.

All throughout lunch, the topic of conversation went from the horses at the stables to Henry, asking how he was doing in school. Even Delores joined them, sitting near Regina's father and it wasn't lost on her the looks of affection the two shared from time to time either. After they finished eating and stayed at the table to have a cup of coffee before they headed out, Henry asked Emma some questions that revolved around her finding Regina and what she thought of their quiet, quaint little town.

She kept her answers fairly straightforward, never saying too much or too little. Regina seemed satisfied with the things she said as she had placed a hand on her knee just under the table and smiled endlessly at her. The more the four of them spoke, the more she learned about Regina as well, learning that she had ran for Mayor when Henry had fallen ill many years ago and how she was voted in, Henry believing it was because the people of Storybrooke knew she'd be a good mayor and Regina insisting it was because they thought she was much like her father and would run the town just as he had for nearly fifteen years.

By the time they said goodbye to Henry and Delores, Emma felt as if she had been holding a breath without actually holding one and the sigh that escaped past her lips once they were in Regina's car was one that drew Regina's attention at her.

"Everything all right, darling?"

"Everything is fine, Regina," Emma smiled. "Everything is perfectly fine."

"What would you like to do now?" Regina asked as she turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. "Perhaps we can take another drive and—"

"Let's go back to your place," Emma said quietly, staring at her through her lashes as she slowly licked over her lips. "We have a few hours before Henry comes home from school, don't we?"

"Yes, yes we do."

"I want to make the most of it," she said as she leaned forward, her lips barely brushing over Regina's. "I want to make up for yesterday seeing how we kept getting interrupted."

Her hand skimmed over Regina's thigh as she kissed her deeply. She wasn't sure how Regina would react, but from the insistent way she kissed her back, she knew she wanted to essentially pick up where they had left off the day before and this time, hopefully, they would not be so rudely interrupted and both left hanging and so sexually frustrated.

"I'd like that very much, Emma," Regina whispered against her lips once they both parted from the kiss. She smiled as she leaned back and reached for her sunglasses, her smile barely faltering as she slipped them on and put the car into drive.

Emma felt wound up tight, like a spring about to snap as she thought of all the ways she wanted to take Regina the moment they were beyond closed doors. She had never wanted, never craved someone so much, not quite the way she did when it came to Regina. Just that very fact had her pussy throbbing hard, her hands itching to touch, and her lips and tongue wanting another taste…

[X]

Regina's hands were trembling as she turned off the car and pulled the key out of the ignition. The drive from her father's house to her own had felt like ages longer than the ten minutes it actually had been. They both exited the Mercedes together and Regina led the way to the side door with Emma close behind her.

Just passing through the mudroom and leading the way out to the stairs had Regina moaning quietly as she remembered the events that had happened just the day before. She knew if she paused for just a moment, broke her evenly paced stride, she wouldn't make it much further before she immersed herself in Emma completely. She was more than determined to make it to her bedroom without delay and without another interruption. The driving need between her thighs was the only thing pushing her forward and something she just couldn't ignore for any longer.

Just as they neared her bedroom, she turned on her heels, grabbed Emma by the lapels of her red leather jacket, and closed the gap between them with a crushing, searing kiss. She pulled and tugged at the jacket, sliding it off of her in a hurry before they even reached the open bedroom door. Neither broke away from the kiss as Emma hurriedly removed Regina's coat, letting it fall to the floor as they stumbled into the bedroom together.

Regina moaned as Emma kicked the door shut behind them, her hands seemingly everywhere all at once as Regina haltingly led the way blindly towards the bed. Button by button, Emma worked at getting her blouse undone before the backs of her knees even hit the edge of the bed. Her hands pulled at the hem of Emma's shirt and they only parted from one another's lips long enough for Regina to pull her shirt off and toss it haphazardly to the floor behind Emma. She grasped at Emma's breasts, the thin material of her bra doing nothing to hide the fact her nipples were hardening with just her touch and she grazed her fingertips down the smooth plain of Emma's flat abdomen, stopping when she reached the belt buckle.

"Regina…"

Regina moaned quietly as she fumbled to undo her belt and the top button on her tight jeans. Emma's fingers wrapped around her wrists suddenly, pulling her hands away as they both tumbled on top of the bed. She didn't hesitate as she reached behind Emma and deftly unclasped her bra, yanking it off in a moment of desperation before she managed to flip Emma on to her back and straddled her hips.

"Like to be on top, hmm?"

"Yes," Regina chuckled throatily. "Not always, but yes I do enjoy being on top."

Emma laughed as she reversed their positions just as Regina had moments before yet with just a little more power, a little more strength, and it turned her on endlessly that this beautiful and intoxicating woman could take the reins the way she could. Regina moved to sit up, her lips trailing down Emma's neck and across her breasts as Emma slipped off her blouse and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Regina was relentless as she trailed her lips down Emma's neck, across her collarbone and the tops of her breasts as her hands swept up her abdomen to cup each one just as her lips met a straining nipple practically begging for her touch.

Her hands rounded over Emma's pliable ass, pulling her hard against herself as their lips once again met in a hungry, needy kiss. Emma pushed her back down against the bed and moved a leg between hers, kneeling on the bed as she kept her weight off of her. She broke away from the kiss and Regina panted, breathless and hopelessly aroused. She threaded her fingers through Emma's hair, pleading with only her eyes for her not to take this slow. They could do slow another time because Regina needed release and Emma was the only one who could give it to her in the way that she needed it.

Emma simply just smiled down at her as she trailed her fingertips lightly over her skin, her touch teasing as her fingers circled her erect nipples one by one and followed by her lips as she dipped her head down unhurriedly. Regina bit her lower lip, moaning as Emma's tongue dipped inside her navel before moving to playfully nip at her skin below with her teeth. Her fingers fumbled with the small zipper on her slacks and her fingers grasped at the waist band of her pants and lace panties, pulling them down over her hips and down her legs, pausing only to pull off her black Prada heels, letting them fall to the floor with a soft thump before ridding her of the last of her clothes completely.

She lay there completely nude, her breathing ragged as she stared up at Emma. Slowly she sat up and grasped at the front of her unbuttoned jeans and without a word she began pulling them down with Emma's help. Their eyes met as Emma toed off her boots with some difficulty and she stepped back, a salacious smile curling over her lips as she rid herself of her jeans and panties. Regina just drank in the sight of her standing before her completely naked.

"You are beautiful," she murmured as she reached up to pull Emma down on top of her as she lay back on the bed. "So very beautiful."

"Regina—"

"Emma, I need you," she pleaded in a whisper. "Please. Don't hold back. I need you."

That feeling she had woken up with resurfaced tenfold and it became increasingly unbearable as their lips met in a slow, deep kiss. Yet despite the driving need, she didn't hurry Emma along, she simply basked in the feel of Emma's body gliding against her own as they moved together. She was painfully reminded of just how long it had been since she'd last had sex when she felt the soft brush of trimmed pubic hair against her own hairless cunt.

Regina swept her hands down Emma's shoulders, her nails raking down her skin as they rolled her hips together in an almost desperate attempt to create that delicious friction they both wanted and needed. Emma's touch this time was not teasing nor did it linger as she moved her hand between their bodies, her fingertips just grazing over Regina's hip bone before moving to slip over her heated cunt. Their kissing grew more insistent and deeper, muffling the soft cries and moans that escaped past both their lips.

Emma gasped as Regina slipped a hand between her legs, her fingers slicking over her wet folds with ease. She broke away from Emma's lips as Emma's fingers slipped inside of her, hard and deep. When she felt that delicious burn build inside her core, she knew it wouldn't take long, mere minutes if that, before she came undone. The anticipation of finally finding that release was coursing through her just as deliciously as her building orgasm was and with just three more deep and hard thrusts of Emma's fingers, she came hard.

Her hips shook and her back arched off the bed, her climax thundering through her body as she finally found her release she'd been desperately craving since the night before. Emma grinned against her lips as she stilled her fingers for just a moment and then she continued, each thrust slow as she added a third finger into her tight hole. Regina regained some of her senses for long enough to slide two fingers inside Emma's cunt, eliciting a throaty moan from her as their lips met in another hungry and passionate kiss.

Her second orgasm came quickly and unexpected and she stilled her fingers inside of Emma when she felt a gush of fluid escape from her. She felt the burn in her cheeks as Emma pulled back in surprise.

"Did you just—"

"Yes," Regina moaned, feeling almost embarrassed that she had just squirted. "That has never happened before, I—"

"Fuck, that is so hot," Emma murmured, reclaiming Regina's lips with her own.

Regina thrust her fingers deeper and faster inside of Emma, feeling how close she was to her own release. With little energy she could muster, she reversed their positions until she was on top and used the momentum to drive her fingers harder inside of Emma. Regina rolled her hips down against Emma's hand, her fingers buried inside of her and unmoving. Emma got the hint almost instantly and matched each deep thrust in a rough, quick rhythm that would undoubtedly drive her to her third orgasm in a handful of minutes.

Everything about that very moment was everything Regina had needed for far longer than she could recall. Past lovers had never driven her over the edge so quickly and so hard. Past lovers never touched her so deeply inside, not the way Emma had and still was. Past lovers had never driven out such a passionate drive she herself was unaware she even possessed.

She could feel the growing connection between them, one that was far deeper than just sexual attraction. The feeling was almost overwhelming and it nearly caused her to stop her ministrations, but she caught herself as Emma grasped on to her shoulder with her free hand and the sharp yet pleasurable sting of her nails digging into her skin kicked her into overdrive.

Regina knew in the very moment that they pulled back from their hungry, wanton kiss that she could most definitely fall in love with her.

With that very thought, she eased up a little, slowing the intensity of her thrusts down as she nuzzled her nose against Emma's, both of them breathing heavily as they were completely caught up in the moment and in one another. She withdrew her fingers, watching Emma as she circled over her clit, loving the breathy sigh and moan that slipped past her lips before Emma's hand went to the back of her neck and crushed their lips together once more.

"Come on, baby, let go," Emma murmured against her lips. Regina moaned at the little pet name that slipped out with ease past Emma's lips and how warm it made her feel inside. "I'm right there with you. Let go."

"Emma!"

"Fuck," Emma groaned and her hips jerked off the bed as Regina plunged two fingers back inside of her roughly. "Regina!"

The way Emma cried out her name was her undoing and she felt the thunderous shockwave ripple through Emma as she came with her. After a few lingering moments, they both slipped their hands away from between one another's legs and quickly engaged in a languid kiss as Regina settled the full weight of her body on top of Emma's, sighing contently as Emma's arms wrapped around her securely.

Regina nuzzled her face into the crook of Emma's neck as Emma swept her hands listlessly over her back, her nails just grazing against her skin with each pass that she made. She licked over Emma's pulse point, her lips curling into a lascivious smile when she felt her pulse jump beneath her lips. She nipped at her skin, smirking as Emma arched into her in a way that made her ready for more instantly.

All it took was a quick glance at the clock before Regina smirked and leaned back to stare down at the beautiful, intoxicating woman beneath her. Putting all reason behind her and allowing herself to fall into the moment, she swiftly licked at Emma's lips in a teasing manner before pulling back, the ever lascivious smile dancing over her lips.

"We may not have much time," Regina purred. "But there is more than enough time for me to…taste you."

"Regina…"

"Let me," she urged just before she kissed Emma once more. "Let me."

With just short of an hour they were guaranteed to be interruption free, Regina was going to make the most of it. Especially since she had no idea where this relationship would lie that following Sunday. Just a handful of days they had between them and the rest was up in the air, but already she was questioning just how soon was too soon to ask Emma to want to spend a little more time there in Storybrooke and with her.

She shook those thoughts as she made the slow descent down her body, shifting the entire feel in an instant with every lingering kiss upon Emma's skin. They had an hour and she was more than determined to make the absolute most of that hour they had.


	10. Chapter 10

Long after their afternoon together, after Henry returned home from school and they ate dinner together, Emma went off for a drive in her Bug around town. It wasn't as if she didn't want to spend time with Regina and Henry, and with her spending so much time with Regina in the last couple of days, she wanted to give the two of them some time alone. She also needed some time to think and being around Regina made that next to impossible.

Sex with Regina had been phenomenal and the experience had been something she had experienced with no one else quite in that way. Had they not been under the pressure of time and the risk of being caught, Emma had no doubt they would still be in Regina's bed, exhausting each other to no end, over and over again. After Regina's fifth and her third orgasm, she'd lost count and nearly had fallen asleep and she would've if Henry hadn't come home and slammed the front door loud enough to rattle them both back to reality.

Somehow she ended up down at harbor, at the very same park she had found Henry the day after she brought him home and he skipped school. She parked at the end of the road and moved to sit on the hood of her Bug, watching the slight waves on the water and the few fishing boats that pulled in to dock for the night nearby.

The way of life, just the pace of it in Storybrooke was far different than anything she had even known before. It felt calm in that town and she knew it was for multiple reasons, many of which she wanted to stick around and find out just what those reasons were. Yet she was plagued with the thought of things moving far too quickly, not just with Regina, but as a whole. What would she possibly do in a town as small as Storybrooke, Maine? She had always been a big city girl, even when she was young and bouncing from foster family to foster family, orphanage to group home and then eventually out on to the streets. How could someone like her make a life in a town like Storybrooke?

Running a shaky hand through her hair as the wind picked up, Emma wasn't sure what the hell she was going to do when Sunday came around. She had told Regina she was leaving then and that was her plan, leave on Sunday and return to Boston and her life there, her lonely life where all she did was take one job after the other to pay the bills and add to the nice nearly six figure lump sum in her savings account. She had no family, barely any friends that were worth even saying goodbye to if she ever left Boston, so in reality she knew she had nothing back there waiting for her, nothing but a job she was actually good at doing.

She scoffed as her cell began to ring and after letting it ring half a dozen times she finally pulled it out of her jacket pocket, rolling her eyes when she saw the caller I.D. before she swiped to the right to answer the call.

"Hey, Judy," she said with a soft sigh. "Checking in or is this about a job?"

"Mo lined up something big," Judy replied. "Something you won't want to turn down. It's big and it's easy, well," she paused to laugh, wheezing as the years of smoking caused her to laugh. "It is easy for you I should say."

"Another deadbeat, cheating husband skipping on custody payments? Let me guess, missed his second or third court hearing and now there's a warrant out for his arrest?"

"Close. High profile case, cheating husband, felony assault charges and he skipped bail."

"What's Mo offering me?"

"Double. Plus he'll cover your expenses."

Emma groaned and chewed her bottom lip. "How high is the risk?"

"Non-violent. Like's his women blonde and easy," Judy replied, her tone all business. "Six previous attempts at apprehending this man have been nothing short of failure. Mo is confident you'll be the one that'll get the job done," she said, her tone softening just a little. "Mo set up a contact date."

"When?"

"Sunday, three in the afternoon."

"Backstory?"

"You're his blind date. Mo has played this one as very vague, but he's taken the bait."

Emma rubbed over the back of her neck before switching her phone to the other ear. "Sunday at three? Where?"

"Mo set it up at the usual place. Are you in?"

Emma sighed as she stared out over the water. A case like that could bring her in some serious cash and if it were as easy as Judy played it off to be with such vague information, it'd be just another walk in the park, just another job. In and out in less than two hours if she was lucky.

"Whatever happened to all those weeks of owed vacation time?" Emma asked and Judy just laughed raptly. "Void now, isn't it?"

"Emma, this is a high-profile case. This man, he's married to the daughter of one of the richest men in America. You bring him in and you'll be—"

"A legend," Emma finished for her. "That's what you said the last time."

"Ain't no skipping around with this one," Judy insisted. "What do you say, doll? Are you in or are you out?"

Emma ran yet another shaky hand through her hair. Maybe a few days back in Boston and on the job would clear her head and lead her back on the path of rationality. "I'm in," she said and cleared her throat as she slipped off the hood of her Bug. "I'm in. Email me the details and I'll be back in Boston one hour before I need to meet up with this guy."

[X]

Regina spent a quiet evening with Henry, overseeing his homework at the dining room table for the better part of an hour before they retreated to the den to watch some TV together before he went to bed. While things weren't as bad as they'd been before that week, Regina could still feel her son's hesitance when he was around her. They had barely spoken, save for whenever she helped him with his math homework and explained certain problems to him so he could better understand how to solve them and now that they were in the den, the TV filled the otherwise silent void that had taken residence between them.

Her mind had continuously strayed back to Emma and the afternoon they shared together, but she was careful not to lose herself in those thoughts completely. It had been nothing short of amazing and even then, hours after, she could still feel the ghosting of Emma's lips and hands all over her body and the sweet release she had felt when she finally reached the apex of her climax. She would've loved to spend more time in bed with her, but as it stood, Henry returned from school on time and ended their afternoon delight with the slamming of the front door.

Dinner had felt relatively domestic, more so than it had the night before. It worried her that Emma felt the same way and that very feeling had caused her need to go for a drive for a little while. She was also worried about appearing to be too clingy as what they had developing between them was still so very new. She didn't want to be that woman, the very same kind she had run from over the last decade. She knew she wasn't that woman, but being around Emma had her re-evaluating just who she herself truly was. Had Emma not come into her life as she did, she knew that it would be a very long time, if ever, before she opened herself up to anyone else.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I asked you if I can have some of those cookies as kind of a reward for finishing my homework?"

"Oh," Regina said with a subtle shake of her head. "Very well, but only three. You know that sweets will upset your tummy and you won't be able to sleep tonight."

"I know," Henry sighed and nearly leapt off the couch and out of the den.

Regina tried to shift her focus back into "mommy mode" as she knew she needed to be in, but it was hard when her mind was filled of nothing but thoughts of Emma Swan. Thoughts of Emma Swan above her, beneath her, fingers filling her whole as they kissed wildly like old lovers reunited after many, many years apart. Thoughts of Emma Swan and lying between her legs, licking her into oblivion until she was practically screaming out her name as her nails dug into her scalp deep.

With a sharp clear of her throat, she turned off the TV and headed for the kitchen to make sure that Henry was only eating the three allowed cookies Emma had bought from Paige for them. Satisfied when she saw Henry seated at the island with two cookies on the counter in front of him while he ate the other, she retrieved a glass from the cupboard and the milk from the refrigerator and poured him a glass.

"How long is Emma staying?"

"She's staying until Sunday, dear."

"And then what?"

Henry's question was a loaded one and it was a question she wasn't quite sure how to answer. She covered her silence by placing the milk jug back into the refrigerator and busied herself with absentmindedly wiping down the counter near the stove. She truly did not know what would happen after Emma left on Sunday and she wasn't so sure she wanted to know herself. Would Emma come back to visit every so often or would whatever had been building between them just fade away and become nothing more than just a memory?

Those were thoughts she wasn't quite ready to be thinking of and she definitely couldn't say anything to Henry about her evolving relationship with his birth mother either. She feared how he would react just knowing that they were more than just friends at that point. He was young enough that he might not understand how they went from being friends to something more in just a matter of days. It wasn't as if she was hiding it from him, she just didn't want him to be aware of what was truly going on between her and Emma just yet.

"Do you think she'll come back and visit?" Henry asked. "Do you think she'll call sometimes too?"

"I do not know, dear. I certainly hope she'll keep in touch."

"You want her to?"

"We're old friends, of course I would want her to keep in touch," Regina replied and she watched as Henry just tilt his head to the side, studying her closely. "I would like for you both to get to know one another as well. She may have given you up for adoption, but if she wants to, I do want her to be a part of your life now, Henry."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we ever get there, okay? Just know that you already have a mother who loves and adores you," Regina said with a smile and she ruffled his hair before placing a soft kiss on his forehead, mildly surprised when he didn't immediately pull back as he had been doing for months. "Are you going to shower before bed or in the morning before school?"

"I'll wait until the morning," Henry replied and he reached for the last cookie and took a bite. "Is Emma coming back tonight or did she go to Granny's?"

"I'm sure she'll be back shortly," Regina replied. "Come on, finish up and go get ready for bed. I'll be upstairs in a little while to tuck you in."

"Mom, I don't need you to tuck me in."

"I know you don't," she smiled as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "But I want to. You're growing up so fast, Henry."

"Fine," he sighed and downed the glass of milk quickly before sliding off the stool. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to go see Dr. Hopper anymore."

"Why not, dear?"

"I'm not crazy," he said, the anger in his voice rising. "I'll get rid of that book if that's what you want me to do."

"Henry—"

"Don't all kids have wild imaginations?" He continued and she nodded slowly. "That's all it is, Mom! I don't believe the things I said—the hurtful things that I said. I didn't mean any of them."

"Henry, I—"

"I'm sorry I went looking for my real mom," he said quickly. "I'm sorry! I just—I had to know who she was. I wanted to know who she was…a—and where I came from…"

Regina wrapped her arms around her now crying son, wondering what had brought all of that on. While Henry was never an overly emotional child, when he did show his emotions he never held anything back. Regina had placed him into therapy for a number of reasons and on the premise that she believed Dr. Hopper could help him get over the social anxiety he had developed and help him learn how to interact and behave around other children his age and possibly make some friends. Knowing her son didn't have any real friends had bothered her for many years and while she was a rather overprotective mother, she had on many occasions tried to encourage him to make friends with some of the children in his class, to join the various different clubs in school, but he always pulled back and shied away, often blaming her for problems that lay far deeper than she knew even he realized.

Dr. Hopper had explained to her during her own sessions with him that Henry's behavioral problems were not her doing, but that it was psychological and that the sessions were working on making Henry more aware of the issues he suffered from. She had been told to give him time, to give him space and a little bit of freedom as well. She had done all she could do and yet the problems just continued to build up, worsening when he received that fairytale book and his imagination ran wild.

"Henry, you know you don't see Dr. Hopper because I think you're crazy. I don't think you are crazy," Regina said softly as she tilted his chin up to look up at her. "I have never thought that about you, my prince. Please don't think I have or do."

"Then why do I keep having to see Dr. Hopper every week?"

"Do you find you are getting nothing from your sessions?"

"We talk," Henry shrugged. "He asks me a lot of questions and sometimes I don't know how to answer them. We talked about Emma the last time and he asked me why I wanted to find my real mom so badly."

Regina waited for him to continue, not wanting to pressure him into talking to her about things he never could talk about. She lovingly ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him wipe furiously at the tears that streaked down his rosy cheeks.

"I was mad at you," he said quietly. "I was mad because you waited so long to tell me I am adopted. I wanted to find my real mom because of a lot of reasons, but mostly because I was mad at you for not telling me."

"Oh Henry," Regina sighed as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I know I made a mistake in waiting so long to tell you and I am sorry. I thought it was best to wait until you were old enough to understand. I know now I should've made sure you always knew, but I was afraid."

"Why?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't love me if you knew I wasn't your real mother."

"But you are my real mom, you just didn't give birth to me. You know I love you even if I'm mad at you, don't you?"

"Of course, my little prince, of course I know that you love me even when you are mad at me for one reason or another," Regina smiled and she tilted his chin up to kiss him on the cheek. "Go on and get ready for bed. I'll be up shortly to say good night."

"To tuck me in," Henry corrected but for once there was not even a sliver of malice in his voice.

"To say good night to my little prince," Regina said as she cupped his face in a loving manner and smiled. "Go on, dear. I'll be up shortly."

She watched her son stroll out of the kitchen before wiping away the cookie crumbs and placing the empty milk glass into the sink. A tentative knock on the back door had her spinning around as Emma opened the door and walked in.

"Hi," Emma said almost shyly. "Sorry I've been gone for so long. Time just sort of got away from me, you know?"

"It's quite all right," Regina smiled at her. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I—I'm fine," Emma replied. "I didn't want to interrupt. Looks like you two had a bit of a moment happening."

"Yes," Regina nodded. "We did have a moment. Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine," she repeated and shrugged as she ran a hand through her hair. "I got a call while I was out about a job."

"Are you leaving sooner?" Regina asked as she felt her heart drop and Emma shook her head no quickly. "What kind of a job is it, Emma?"

"The usual. I'm still leaving on Sunday morning. I need to be in Boston by two."

Regina's heart fell even deeper. She knew from the moment Emma told her she was staying for a week that she would be leaving on Sunday, but a part of her had hoped maybe she would stay a little longer, maybe a few more days or even another week. It felt incredibly selfish to want such a thing, to expect that Emma would even want to prolong her stay in Storybrooke.

Regina approached her first, her hands tentatively reaching out before coming to rest on Emma's hips. Emma easily wrapped her arms around her and Regina lost herself in the warm embrace. She never wanted to let her go and if she had a choice, she never would. Her lips lightly trailed warm, soft kisses along Emma's neck and jaw before their lips met in an unhurried kiss.

"I think we ought to make the most out of the next three days."

"Yes," Regina whispered softly against Emma's lips. "We must, but there is one thing I need to do first," she said as she took a step back from Emma. "I need to tuck Henry in and say good night."

Emma simply just smiled at her and Regina returned it with ease. She headed upstairs to Henry's room, mildly surprised to see him already in his pajama's and in bed, no comic books or his Nintendo DS as he usually had with him in bed every night. Regina picked up his clothes from the floor, choosing not to comment on the bad habit he had of not putting his clothes in the hamper and she moved to sit on the side of his bed.

"Emma came back," Henry said with a tired smile. "I hoped she was going to come back."

"Her things are here, of course she came back," Regina smiled down at him. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water so you won't have to get up in the middle of the night?" Regina asked and he promptly pointed to the plastic cup of water already sitting on his nightstand table. "Oh, then I guess you're all set for the night."

"Yep."

"I know we always go for lunch on Friday's, but I was wondering if you'd rather go for breakfast instead?"

"Why?"

Regina sighed softly. "Because I wanted to spend some time with Emma."

"Oh."

"At the stables," she added as her mind began planning the day out before she even knew if Emma would like to go for a ride and have a picnic in the fields with her. "Is that all right if we do that instead, Henry?"

"Sure, whatever," he shrugged. "Can I get some lunch money?"

Regina nodded, not wanting to bring up the fact that he should've saved his allowance money if he wanted to buy something in the school cafeteria. She was so tired of arguing with her son and found it easier just to bite her tongue over things that barely mattered.

"Would you like me to read you a story?"

"No, Mom, I'm tired and I'd just like to go to sleep now."

"Okay, good night, my little prince."

"Night, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too," Regina smiled sweetly before kissing his forehead firmly. She waited until he was settled completely before rising from the bed. She smiled back at him once more before turning off the light and shutting the door quietly behind her.

When she returned to the kitchen, she found Emma leaning against the island with her cell phone in her hand, her thumbs moving quickly over the keyboard on the screen. Regina quietly cleared her throat and Emma placed her phone down on the countertop with a smile.

"Is Henry asleep?"

"I imagine he will be within half an hour," Regina replied and Emma just laughed as she moved to wrap her arms around her. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Emma murmured and she leaned in to steal a soft yet lingering kiss. "And what kind of a proposition do you have for me?"

Regina didn't have a moment to speak as Emma's lips were on hers once again, her tongue probing against her lips in a silent plea to kiss her deeper. Regina moaned as Emma backed her up against the counter by the stove and she sank her fingers into Emma's long hair and kissed her hard and deep. She knew she would never grow tired of kissing Emma, of immersing herself in her and losing herself completely. She had never so thoroughly enjoyed kissing quite that much, not until she had first kissed Emma just a few days back.

"Emma…" Regina gasped and broke apart from the kiss as Emma's hand cupped her right breast. "Not in the kitchen, darling."

"The proposition?" Emma whispered, her hand not moving from where it was. She lightly pinched a hardening nipple through the light fabric of her blouse and lace bra, eliciting a throaty moan she tried to hold back to no avail. "Gina?"

"Hmm?" Regina moaned as Emma continued to rub her hardening nipple more insistently. "I thought that maybe tomorrow we can—we can go for a ride and a picnic perhaps?"

"A ride?"

"At the stables," Regina said, her breath hitching in her chest slightly. "And a picnic in one of the fields, just you and I."

"Did you somehow forget that when I met your horse just how fucking terrified I was?"

Regina's face fell. She had completely forgotten just how terrified Emma had been when they went into the stables together and she shook her head, muttering under her breath at how stupid of an idea it was. Emma sighed and moved the hand that was on her breast to gently cup her chin and tilted her chin up until their eyes met.

"It's not stupid," Emma whispered. "Hey, it's not and maybe I overreacted the other day. Maybe if I go riding with you I won't be as scared."

"I shouldn't force you to do something you do not want to do."

"You're not," Emma smiled. "Let's do it. Let's go riding tomorrow and have a picnic together. Although…"

"Hmm?"

"A picnic at the end of October? Wouldn't that be kind of…cold?"

"It's a ridiculous idea, forget I even mentioned it."

"Regina? No," Emma smiled again. "Let's do it. I want to."

Regina managed to smile back and she leaned into Emma's hand gently. "I promise I will make the experience a memorable one and hopefully strip you of your fear of horses."

Regina lost herself in Emma's shining eyes and she pulled her in by the back of her neck for a sweet yet passionate kiss. It ended far too soon for Regina's liking, but she was suddenly posed with a question she was unsure of asking Emma. After their afternoon together, she wanted to have Emma sleep in her bed with her, not wanting to spend the night alone. She had plenty of other questions, ones related on what would happen between them after Sunday and those were questions that could wait for another time.

"While I was gone and just sitting on the Bug down at the harbor I got thinking."

"Hmm?"

"We barely know each other and yet it feels like I know every bit of you," Emma said quietly and it caused Regina to laugh.

"Of course, you did spend quite some time making sure every inch of your lips covered every inch of my body."

"What I'm trying to say is that I think we need to spend some time just getting to know each other, you know?" Emma chuckled throatily. "I want to know what your favorite color is and what makes you tick. I want to know your favorite song and the things you cannot absolutely stand. I want to know all the different ways I can make you smile and if you're ticklish in other spots other than the one I found earlier."

"You want to get to know me?"

"Yes," Emma smiled. "I want to know everything there is to know about you and I want to know things that nobody else knows too."

"Secrets."

"Everyone has secrets, Regina."

"Hmm, yes of course. I believe you have a few of your own as well, don't you?"

"Yeah," Emma shrugged. "I want to get to know you as much I want you to know me. I want you to know the things about me that I never share with anyone else. You're not the only one I want to get to know either."

"Henry."

"Yes," Emma smiled and the adorableness of her smile alone made her melt. "He seems like a good kid, you know? I know I wouldn't have been able to raise him into the person he is now. I don't know the first thing about being a mother, but I know how to be a friend. I want to get to know Henry and be his friend, that is if you have no objections?"

"Why would I object?"

"Because had we not once known each other, I know you would definitely not want me in your son's life," Emma said softly and Regina knew in that moment she was right. "You know, I wasn't just looking for you, Regina. I was looking for him too. I just wanted to see that he was okay and loved. I just wanted to know he had a better life than the one I had to grow up with. I never would have imagined in all my life that you would end up being his mother."

"Dare we say it was fate?"

"Is that what it is?"

"It feels like it, no?"

Emma nodded her head and laughed. "Yeah, it does."

"I have another proposition for you," Regina whispered and she deftly wet her lips as Emma cocked her head to the side. "Spend the night with me in my bed."

"You know I don't feel comfortable with Henry—"

"To sleep, dear," Regina chuckled. "Only to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispered and she swept her hands down Emma's back and came to rest on her pliable ass. "Only to sleep."

[X]

Emma lay in Regina's bed, her arms around her as Regina slept peacefully and soundly. Emma had been having trouble falling asleep because of the thoughts that plagued her mind. She was back to thinking about her life and her job back in Boston and thinking of how she could change her life just by making the move to Storybrooke. It felt far too soon to have those thoughts, but after the last few hours lying in bed with Regina in her arms she had experienced something she never felt before in her life.

A sense of home, right there in her arms, and she knew she never wanted to lose that feeling. She would do anything, she knew, to hold on to that feeling and never let it go.

They hadn't talked much before settling in to bed, instead they'd spent some time kissing, one or the other pulling back when wandering hands threatened to take things further. While she wanted to, she felt weird being with Regina with Henry just down the hall in his bedroom. What if he heard them? That alone posed far too many questions she wasn't ready to answer and she knew Regina wasn't either. They had agreed that they would tell Henry the truth about their growing relationship when the time felt right.

She had meant what she said to her earlier about getting to know her. She had never felt that sense of urgency when it came to getting to know someone as a friend and as something more. It wasn't just that, she felt her own walls come crashing down whenever she was alone with Regina because she wanted to open herself up, she wanted to tell her things she never told anyone, share secrets from her past she had intended to never tell anyone. She had feared when she spoke of those things that Regina would pull back, or think she was being incredibly cheesy or thought that the things she said were moronic at best.

Regina hadn't done any of those things and the way she had smiled at her made her heart flutter. She could definitely fall in love with Regina Mills and she knew that nothing could stop her from doing just that either. She knew she was already falling in love with her and she had tried not to believe it, but it rang true deep in her heart and her very soul. There was no way she would utter those words so soon or so easily, but knowing how she felt was enough for her for now.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Regina murmured quietly before she turned in her arms.

"Kind of. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Is there anything I can do to put your mind at ease?"

Emma smiled and lightly shook her head no, not willing to share the thoughts she had going through her mind with Regina just yet. Regina smiled back and ran her hand over Emma's bare arm, stopping when she reached the strap of her tank top. Emma had to hold back the delicious shiver than ran through her body as Regina's fingers dipped under the strap, her intentions clear. As much as Emma wanted to give in, she knew she couldn't take that risk.

Instead she indulged in a sweet kiss, one that left them parting with smiles curling over their lips. Regina nuzzled her nose against Emma's, stealing one last lingering kiss before she turned to her other side and pulled Emma's arm securely around her body.

The last person she'd ever spent the night with was someone she'd much rather not think of, especially not with how good it felt to hold Regina so close, to smell the sweet, intoxicating scent of her skin and hair as she nuzzled her face into the back of her neck. She knew she was a lost cause when she knew she could get used to this very feeling, night after night for the rest of her whole damn life.

Willing her mind to ease, to allow her to sleep with the woman she knew she was fated to be with in her arms, she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, her wish coming true as she slowly began to feel that soft buzz that coursed its way through her body as she finally succumbed to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was early when Emma blinked open her eyes and smiled as she snuggled into Regina's back. For a fleeting moment, barely a second, Emma felt that old and yet familiar urge to get up and run, but as she inhaled deeply, that fleeting feeling disappeared completely and she just reveled in the feel of Regina sleeping soundly in her arms.

She smiled when Regina's hand that was placed over her arm that draped along the middle of her abdomen began to rub over her skin lightly. When Regina turned in her arms, she propped her head up on her hand and smiled at her. She was floored at how breathtaking Regina looked even after just waking up and unable to hold back, she leaned in to place the softest, sweetest kiss upon her lips. Regina moaned quietly and slipped a hand along the back of Emma's neck, pulling her in for a deeper, lingering kiss.

"Good morning," Regina whispered when she parted a moment later.

"Morning," she smiled. "It's too early, isn't it?"

"Hmm, yes," Regina replied with a slight nod. "Henry won't be awake for another hour."

Henry. Emma sighed as the thoughts of possibly taking things further than just kissing flew right out the window. When she went to pull back from their close embrace, Regina's arms snaked around her body and held her tight, almost as if she knew Emma was about to pull back in that very moment.

There was something so very intimate about that moment and the way that Regina just gently pressed her forehead against Emma's, their breath mingling, lips barely touching. Emma closed her eyes as Regina's fingers slipped under the hem of her tank top and stroked along her lower back in a way that elicited soft, breathy moans that she tried to fight back and failed. She slipped her hands over Regina's hips and over the gracious curve of her ass, unable to resist the feel of it beneath her palms.

Their lips met in a crescendo of passion that suddenly overtook them both. Despite the very fact they both had morning breath, Emma found herself wanting more, delightfully enjoying the kiss and the slightly different taste of Regina—one that was far from being unpleasant as one would expect it to be. It only caused her to kiss her harder, deeper, all the while pulling her more flush against her own body.

Emma pulled back when she felt Regina's fingertips tracing over her scars. While there weren't many, the few she had were painful reminders of her past and one she knew that she'd tell Regina about one day when she was ready.

"I should probably get into the shower before Henry wakes," Regina said softly. "I'll be out in ten minutes."

"Okay."

"If you want to, you can head downstairs and start the coffee while you wait."

Emma nodded, watching Regina as she slipped out of bed and pulled on her long gray robe before exiting the bedroom swiftly and quietly. She had thought for a moment that Regina would ask and then try to convince her to join her in the shower, but despite having already been intimate, that was on an entirely different level that they weren't quite near and besides, her answer would've been no because whether it be in the bedroom or in the shower, Henry was still home and sound asleep in his bed just down the hall.

After a few minutes passed, Emma slipped out of bed and sleepily rubbed at her eyes as she made her way to the partially open bedroom door. The last thing she wanted was to be seen exiting Regina's bedroom by Henry because it would open up a host of questions she wasn't sure how to answer just yet. She was still very much adjusting to the fact that Henry was the very same boy she had given up for adoption ten years before and it didn't help that she had been wholly distracted by finding out his adoptive mother was the very same Regina she had been trying to find for the last handful of years.

She moved quickly and quietly down the hall towards the stairs, running a shaky hand through her hair before she made the descent down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was still very unfamiliar with the house, but after poking and prodding around the kitchen, she got the coffee on within a couple of minutes.

"Hi."

Henry's sleepy voice caused her to jump and she laughed nervously as she stared over at him. He smiled at her before walking over to the fridge to pull out the jug of milk before opening up the pantry door to pull out a box of Cheerios.

"Mom said the shower is free. I can wait. I'm hungry anyway."

"Okay…and uh, good morning, Henry."

"Good morning," he beamed before busying himself with pouring a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

Emma felt a little dizzy and once out of the kitchen, she placed a hand on the wall to brace herself until the dizziness passed as quickly as it had came on. Shaking it off, she tried not to let the thoughts going through her mind affect her at all, but it was impossible to shut them out. She knew that before Sunday rolled around, she'd have to spend some time with Henry, to get to know the boy she gave up, the boy who found her and brought her home.

Home. That word rang loudly through her mind as she approached the guest bedroom where her things were and she tried not to let that wonderful feeling settle because it was scary and new and she just didn't know why she felt it or why she couldn't just let it go. This was all too fast, her relationship with Regina and feeling at home not just there in the Mills' house but in Storybrooke as well.

She was so lost in her thoughts while she rooted through her bag before realizing she'd unpacked most of her clothes and she had to take a moment just to laugh at herself for forgetting that she hadn't noticed Regina standing in the doorway, her hair wet and wearing only her grey robe.

"The shower is free," Regina said with a husky burr to her voice that caused Emma to shiver in arousal.

"Okay."

Standing just a few feet away from her, she took a moment just to soak in the natural beauty she truly was without the makeup she normally wore and her hair perfectly in place. The way Regina's eyes lit up as the smile curled over her lips had Emma's heart skipping several beats before it began to race wildly in her chest. She could get used to seeing Regina just like this early in the morning, every single morning from there on out. She could get used to sharing the other woman's bed with her and waking up with her in her arms. A frown suddenly found its way to her lips and Regina stepped forward, her smile fading as she reached out for her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, I uh—I should just go jump in the shower. Henry is already up and eating breakfast," Emma said in a rush as she walked past Regina and headed for the bathroom.

Just moments after she'd shut the door behind her, a knock resounded and she jumped a little, her heart racing harder than before. She opened it slowly only to find Regina standing on the other side with a white folded towel in her hands.

"I suppose you'll need this," Regina said softly and Emma felt her face flush as she took the offered towel with shaky hands. "Are you all right, darling?"

"I—I'm fine, just you know, still waking up I guess," Emma said in a rush before stepping back and shutting the door slowly. "And thinking of U-Hauling it to Storybrooke before the end of next week," she muttered under her breath. "Fuck…"

[X]

Regina paced the floor in her bedroom in just her robe, her closet door open along with a few of her dresser drawers. None of her clothes seemed to be remotely suitable for a day at the stables. Even her few pairs of jeans mocked her from where they lay folded in her drawer, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the rest of her clothes. She had always been proud of her wardrobe, always dressing to impress even when she didn't need to be in the office. It was just something she had done since her first term in office and it had become a habit that had stuck.

Running her hands through her damp hair, she pulled out the two pairs of jeans she owned and laid them out flat on the bed, her face scrunched in confusion as she stared at both pairs. Both were conservative, even for jeans, one pair a little darker and tighter than the other. Putting the other pair back in the drawer, she stormed over to the closet and thumbed through her shirts, knowing she'd have to dress for the weather and not for fashion.

"Mom?" Henry called out tentatively as he knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Henry?" Regina said as she turned just as he opened the bedroom door.

"Aren't there anymore clean towels?"

Regina frowned, now just realizing she'd given up the last clean towel to Emma not that long ago. She had forgotten to put the load of towels on the other day and her frown deepened. "What about the one hanging on the back of your door, dear?"

"Oh, right."

"Is there something else on your mind, my little prince?" Regina asked and she approached him tentatively, sensing his reluctance. "Henry?"

"Did Emma sleep in here last night with you?"

"I—"

"Why?" Henry probed and Regina felt her face flush and there was nothing she could do to hide it from her curious son. "Mom?"

"You should get into the shower, Henry. You'll be late for school if you don't go now."

"Mom—"

"Now, Henry."

She hid her trembling hands by crossing her arms over her chest, watching as Henry just rolled his eyes and stormed out of her room with a huff. She was more alarmed that he was fully aware that Emma had spent the night in her bed that she stood there for a few long moments wondering just how he knew that. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever, or even for the remainder of Emma's time there, but until they figured out what was evolving between them, Henry had no right to know. If he didn't know and things fell apart after Emma left on Sunday, it would be only her heart that was broken and not his as well.

It wasn't lying if she was doing it to protect him, she reasoned with herself as she shut the bedroom door and returned to the closet. While it would be heartbreaking in a sense for him as well if things between her and Emma didn't work out, she hoped that if that ended up being the case that Emma would still somehow keep in touch, even if just with Henry.

She didn't want to think of that situation, yet knew it was a high possibility considering Emma had a life in Boston and hers was there in Storybrooke. Their relationship was moving quickly and she had sensed that at times it was moving far too fast for Emma. She had her own doubts as well, but when she loved—and she did not love easily—it was pure and real and deep. As her fingers brushed over a soft grey sweater, she came to the realization that she wasn't just falling in love with Emma Swan; she was in love with her.

She barely knew the woman, but it was stemmed from feelings from twenty years prior and had just escalated from that very first kiss they shared in the laundry room a handful of days before. There was just something about Emma that enthralled her right from the start, even before she knew who she truly was and it was something she still couldn't quite put her finger on, but something she knew she wanted to find out for herself and soon.

She was lost in her thoughts as she dressed in the only clothes she had that were somewhat suitable for the day she had planned for her and Emma. She even dug out her old riding boots, smiling to herself when she slipped them on and found them to fit as perfect as they had over ten years before. Deciding to skip her usual makeup routine, she just swept a brush through her nearly dry hair and headed down the stairs to make sure Henry was ready for school on time.

"Wow, Mom," Henry said in surprise when she walked into the kitchen. "You look different."

"I do?" Regina asked, frowning as she looked down at her clothes. "Different in a good or bad way, dear?"

"Good, I mean I've barely seen you in jeans my whole life or without makeup except when you've been sick and—and—you look beautiful, Mom," Henry stammered, a smile slipping out at the last moment as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Thank you, Henry."

"I like you better like this."

"Why?"

"Because you look more like a mom than the mayor," he replied and although he had no idea the impact of his words, Regina felt them deep in her heart. "I like it. You should dress like this more often, Mom."

"We'll see, dear. Now go on off to school," she said with a watery smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Do you want me to walk you to the bus?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll see you after school, Mom."

"I love you, Henry, have a good day."

"You too!" He called out with a wave over his shoulder before he walked out of the kitchen leaving Regina standing there with more than just a few perplexing thoughts plaguing her mind.

[X]

Emma had skipped the shower and opted on taking a run first instead. After she had been sure Regina was in her bedroom and wouldn't be out anytime soon, she exited the bathroom and changed into what barely passed as work out clothes and headed downstairs. She'd run into Henry, but neither said a word to one another and she quickly scribbled a note to Regina that she left stuck on the fridge.

She didn't know the streets too well, but it was almost impossible to get lost in a town as small as Storybrooke. She headed towards the harbor first, her feet hitting the pavement rhythmically and almost in time to the pounding of her racing heart. The minutes passed by quickly as the miles soon did and she only stopped when she felt that deep burn in her gut and slowed her pace down to a steady walk. Sweat rolled down her back as she took in her surroundings, finding that she'd led herself to a secluded park somewhere in town. Blinking away the fog that had settled into her mind, she sat on the bench by the pond and let her body slowly begin to recover from the strenuous exercise she hadn't done in quite some time.

Waking up that morning had been more than just waking up after a night of deep, peaceful sleep. Something deep inside of her had woken, something she never felt before and she knew why in that very moment she had taken off to go for a run. It was her instinct to run when things felt as if they were closing in on her, but this wasn't that same feeling, it was that something else, something she was trying so hard not to think of and yet could feel it thundering through every fiber of her very being.

Despite all the reasons why she shouldn't jump into things with Regina and make the move to Storybrooke, the reasons that settled deep in her heart outweighed all the rest. The passion they shared between them, whether it was intimate or raw and sexual, was something Emma had yet to feel with anyone else she'd ever known—or barely knew. Regina seemed to be like some sort of a magnet, pulling her in without her knowing all the reasons why and even after last night, just spending the night laying in her bed with her in her arms, Emma knew she just couldn't get up and walk away, never to return again.

She couldn't let that happen and she would make sure that it didn't at all costs. Sure, to anyone else, they were moving too quickly seeing as they barely knew each other and a week wasn't long enough to know someone even if they had known one another as children for a short time. By what she knew was common logic, she herself had never been one to follow the rest of societies rules and when it came to love, the only rules she wanted to follow were her own.

Rising from the bench and realizing she had no idea how to get back to the Mills' house, she started walking along the path that led to the street in hopes of running into someone who could lead her in the right direction. It wasn't long before she crossed the path of a tall, redheaded man walking a Dalmatian who greeted her with a friendly, toothy smile.

"Hi," Emma smiled at him. "I'm a little bit lost."

"And I'm Dr. Archie Hopper," he replied with a laugh. "Where are you looking to go to, Miss…"

"Swan. Emma Swan," she replied. "Mifflin Street."

"Ah," he said as an eyebrow rose suddenly. "Dare I take a chance and say that you are Henry Mills' birth mother?"

"The one and only."

"Of course it wasn't much of a stretch, we don't get many visitors in this town and Henry took the liberty of telling me all about you the other day."

"I can imagine," Emma laughed. "So, how do I get to Mifflin from here?"

[X]

It wasn't until Henry had left for school that she discovered the note left for her on the refrigerator door from Emma and while she busied herself preparing a light picnic to take along with them to the stables, she tried not to watch the clock and found it to be nearly impossible. She focused on small, menial tasks, set on getting ready for their day and she ended up in the mudroom looking for a suitable jacket to wear out riding when the door swung open and hit the wall with a bang.

"Oh!" Regina jumped in surprise, the old winter jacket she had in her hands falling from her hands to the floor. "Emma?"

"I've been thinking," Emma said lowly, stalking towards her as the door slowly shut on its own due to the force it had been opened. "I've been thinking about a lot of things, mostly you, mainly us."

Regina inhaled shakily as she took in the sight of Emma standing before her with her black hoodie zipped up and the hood still over her head. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were filled with intense emotion that Regina backed up and braced herself against the wall behind her. She couldn't figure out what had come over Emma and yet she could sense Emma didn't quite know herself. All Regina knew was that the heated passion that flowed between them right from the night she brought Henry home from Boston was there and it was hotter and far more intense than it had ever been before.

Much like their first kiss, Regina wasn't sure who had bridged the gap between them, but they were kissing passionately in an instant, hard and deep. Although this kiss was far different than the first, it was more controlled passion in a way since they now knew just what the other liked and how to spurn the other on further, there was something else weighted beyond it. Regina grasped at Emma's hips and gently eased her back until they broke apart from the kiss with a breathy gasp.

"Emma?" Regina murmured as Emma's hands fell to her hips and began to work her fingertips under the hem of her sweater. "What were you thinking about?"

"A lot of things."

"You said that."

Emma laughed throatily. "It sounds crazy, but after this job in Boston, I want to come back here."

"You do?" Regina asked timidly and Emma nodded her head with a playful yet salacious smile dancing over her lips. "For how long?"

"Long enough to call Storybrooke home."

"Oh?"

"Forever, maybe," Emma said, trying to shrug as if it weren't some big revelation. "It depends."

"On what?"

The question hung in the air for what felt like minutes, but it was only seconds as Emma wet her lips and leaned in close. "On us," she whispered, her lips ghosting over Regina's softly.

The meaning behind her words was not lost on Regina, yet she barely had a moment to let it all sink in before Emma's lips captured hers in another zealously deep and wanton kiss. She moaned in surprise when Emma's hands swept down to the back of her thighs and lifted her up in her arms with ease. A hand slipped inside the hoodie to cup around the back of Emma's neck and she pulled back from her lips with hesitation.

"Not here."

"Where?"

A surge of arousal coursed through her body when Emma grasped at her ass roughly. She needed her now and the bedroom was much too far away. "The study," she groaned as Emma's lips fell to her neck and sucked along her pulse point. "Emma—"

Emma's lips were on her own before she could urge her to move things to the study, not wanting a repeat of the other day despite how _good_ it had been and how it had left her hanging, urging, and waiting for more.

Regina was let down to her feet the moment Emma past the threshold into the study and their lips only parted for a moment to allow Emma to pull off Regina's sweater. The backs of her knees hit the edge of the sofa before her sweater fell to the floor. Regina pulled Emma down to the sofa with her, relinquishing the control she normally like to have in favor of having Emma's full weight on top of her.

She had never craved someone as much as she craved Emma Swan. She had never craved to be touched in the way that Emma touched her, nor had she ever craved to be kissed the way Emma kissed her. It was exhilarating and intoxicating, like a drug she just couldn't get enough of. She moaned as Emma's lips trailed down her neck and roughly pulled down the camisole she still had on and exposed her breasts to her lips.

"Emma," she gasped quietly. She arched into Emma's mouth, her fingers threading through her hair as she nipped at her erect nipple before soothing the tender flesh with her tongue.

Had she known of Emma's intentions, she would've said to take this to the bedroom instead of the study and even as Emma's lips trailed wetly back up to capture her own in a deep kiss, she couldn't quite seem to form the words or any coherent thoughts. She moaned when Emma's hand fell between her thighs and rubbed her hard over her jeans, her intentions now very obvious.

Regina reached between them as Emma lifted her body slightly off of hers and she deftly undid the button on her own jeans and pulled down the zipper unhurriedly despite the pounding of her heart and the rush of arousal that surged through her body all at once. She took Emma's right hand in her own and guided it towards the top of her open jeans and let go as Emma got the hint of exactly what Regina wanted and needed in that very moment.

"Emma, maybe we should…take this upstairs," Regina murmured as her brain finally caught up and Emma shook her head no, placing a firm kiss to her lips before kissing her way down her neck and over the tops of her exposed breasts. She slicked her fingers over her cunt, once, twice, before pulling her hand out of her jeans completely. "Emma—"

"After," Emma murmured against the soft, warm skin between her breasts and shifted down the couch as her hands grasped at the top of her jeans and began to tug them down, taking her panties with them. "I can't wait."

Regina moaned in anticipation of having Emma's delectable mouth on her and she grunted in frustration as her jeans only were pushed down to the top of her tight riding boots. She shifted on the couch, wondering if Emma would even bother taking a moment or two to remove them and remove her pants completely, but all thoughts were lost yet again the moment Emma pushed her legs towards her body and licked along her aching cunt firmly. Regina had no other choice but to grab on to the back of her own thighs, opening herself up to Emma as much as her constricted position would allow her to.

Emma's tongue seemed to be everywhere, on her, in her, and it was almost too much to take all at once. She was amazed by how much this woman turned her on and by how much she wanted everything she had to offer all at once. She was amazed by the way Emma just couldn't seem to get enough of her as she nearly devoured her whole.

"Emma, I—fuck!" Regina moaned loudly, unable to hold back as two of Emma's fingers slipped hard inside of her while she moved her lips and kissed along the back of her thighs, each one lingering a second longer than the last before she nipped at her skin and moved her lips back down to her cunt, sucking over her clit in time with the hard, deep thrusting of her fingers.

She was so close, so close to letting the pleasure that ran through her explode through her entire body. She tried to hold back, not wanting Emma to stop, not wanting to cum so quickly in favor of an orgasm that rattled her through and through. But her body and her libido had very different ideas, betraying her the moment Emma's teeth scraped over her throbbing, swollen clit.

Her body trembled as her orgasm rocked through her quickly, her hands flying to the back and side of the sofa as she gripped on tightly, riding it out while Emma withdrew her fingers and lazily lapped at her clenching hole, her body suddenly racked with rough, jerky spasms she could hardly control.

Regina moaned breathlessly as Emma moved to lay behind her on the sofa, her arms instantly around hers and holding her impossibly close. She gasped quietly when Emma's hand slipped between her thighs once more, her fingers lightly stroking over her as her orgasm came to a slow stop. The very moment Emma buried her face into the side of her neck, she knew that the plan she had for the day was no longer happening as she wanted nothing more than to spend the day alone with Emma Swan and preferably in her bed where it was far more comfortable.

"Emma…"

Emma hummed into her neck, burying her face further as she nudged her hair away from her neck and kissed over her skin softly. She ran her hand over Emma's arm gently, moaning as she sifted in her arms until she was facing her, their lips just a hairsbreadth apart. She could smell herself on Emma's lips, the heady muskiness of her lingering arousal and she all but purred as she leaned in for a kiss. She reached up and pushed back the hood that still covered Emma's hair and tangled her fingers into the loose ponytail, deepening the kiss as Emma's fingers continued to stroke over her pussy languidly.

"Emma," she tried again. "Let's go upstairs."

"Upstairs," Emma repeated, her lips ghosting over her own before kissing her firmly and deeply.

Upon breaking, Emma helped Regina pull her jeans back up, refusing her attempts at pulling her camisole up and over her breasts. Each attempt elicited a low growl from the blonde who nipped and sucked at her erect nipples each and every time. Regina moaned in frustration and somehow managed to overpower Emma, flipping her over on the sofa and straddled her lower abdomen.

"Either we take this upstairs," Regina said in a serious voice as she pulled her camisole up over her breasts. "Or this stops right now."

"Oh?"

"You won't touch me when Henry is in the house," Regina continued and she stopped Emma from speaking by placing a single finger over her lips. "I understand why, I do, but then you go and take me like that here on the sofa and I—I—"

"You what?" Emma whispered. "Regina?"

"Just a few days ago we weren't even here," she said just as quietly. "And now…"

Emma sat up slowly, keeping Regina in her lap as she wrapped her arms around her. "Are you having second thoughts about this, about us?"

"No," Regina said with a small shake of her head. "Are you?"

"Do you not remember what I said before?" Emma asked, her voice taking on a teasing tone, one that sent delicious shivers down Regina's spine. "I'm coming back to Storybrooke for you."

"Are you really willing to risk uprooting your life for me?"

"Yes," Emma smiled. "I'd risk everything for you, especially after this week and the last couple of days, I know you are worth it."

"I think you have a little too much faith in me, darling."

"Do I? Am I wrong in saying that I can feel our connection growing stronger with every minute we spend with each other?"

"No."

"Am I wrong if I tell you that even when we were kids, I felt something then too, but none of it ever made any sense until I kissed you for the first time?"

Regina simply just stared into Emma's brilliant green eyes as her fingers moved to play with her loose, messy ponytail. She was still experiencing a brilliant high that came with the orgasm she'd just had and her thoughts were bouncing back and forth inside her mind. She inhaled deeply and slowly, not breaking contact with Emma for even a second.

"I think, for all intents and purposes, we may have always been destined to be together."

"If someone had told me something like that before, I would've laughed in their faces at how completely fucking ridiculous it sounds, but," Emma said, raising an eyebrow when Regina frowned at her choice of words. "But, I believe it, I do. Do you know why, Regina?"

"Hmm, why?"

"Because even though we barely know each other, just to be intimate with you, to kiss you, to hold you, it feels like its something I've always done, you know?"

Regina did know that feeling, it was one that she had felt from the moment she'd laid her eyes on the blonde woman when she dropped Henry off in the middle of the night after he'd run off to Boston to find his birth mother. She felt it the first time they hugged, the first time they kissed and every single time they had contact with one another ever since. It was almost hard for her to believe that it had been barely a week, barely a handful of days since that first kiss, yet everything felt right, like it was meant to be, that they were fated to be together.

Regina tried not to laugh at the ridiculous thoughts spinning through her mind, but it was nearly impossible. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Emma and held on to her tightly as the gesture was returned, strong arms holding her impossibly close. Despite the fact they were in deep in their whirlwind romance, Regina knew they needed to be logical about everything, especially with Henry.

They could allowed themselves to be swept up in the whirlwind—and they had—but they also couldn't allow any of it to affect Henry or the life he had there in Storybrooke. Regina pulled back from Emma slowly and tucked a few errant strands of hair behind her ear. Despite Emma just having taken her there on the sofa, Regina knew in that very moment that they wouldn't be retreating to her bedroom, at least not that morning.

"Go and shower," she whispered to Emma softly. "I'm going to finish preparing for our day out."

"We're still going?"

"Did you think we weren't?"

"I mean, after we just…" Emma trailed off and shook her head. "Right. I'll go shower and you do whatever it is you're going to do."

"Emma…"

"What, Regina?"

"Are you upset?" Regina asked and she moved to slide off of Emma's lap, watching as she stood up and stretched out slowly. "Emma?"

"No, I just thought that we'd take this upstairs."

"We have plans."

"And here I thought I could seduce my way out of going riding today," Emma smirked and she bent down and captured Regina's lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. "I won't be long."

Regina smiled and watched her stroll out of the study and she leaned back on the sofa with a groan as she ran her fingers through her hair. She waited for a grand total of five minutes before she headed upstairs. Maybe Emma had been right, maybe she could seduce her way out of the plans Regina had made for the day.

And she was about to show her just how right she was as she stripped out of her clothes in the hallway and slipped into the bathroom, unnoticed until she joined the blonde in the shower, swallowing her surprised gasp with a deep and passionate kiss.


End file.
